Harry Potter y la Herencia Mágica
by ShinobiXIX
Summary: Después de haber ganado el Torneo de los Tres Magos y ver como Lord Voldemort regresaba de entre los muertos. Alguien se acerca a Harry para decirle que es su bisabuelo por parte de su madre y debido a una prueba es heredero de 4 señoríos en el mundo mágico. Lily mestiza, banshing Ron y Molly, un poco de banshing Dumbledore (pero bueno al final), contienen HP/HG/DG/SB/PP
1. Chapter 1 - La Prueba de Herencia

_**Hola amigos/as de Fanfiction, si señor soy yo otra vez he vuelto de nuevo.**_

 _ **Y esta vez con otro fics. Esta vez centrado en el universo de Harry Potter.**_

 _ **Y SI LO CONFIESO SOY UN FANATICO, LEÍ LOS LIBROS Y ME LOS REELERÍA. XD**_

 _ **Pero confesad vosotros también si estáis aquí leyendo esto. Bueno a lo que voy la idea viene de varios fics con la misma mecánica, pero hay un ligero problema, todos están en inglés y ya es hora de que aparezca una en español.**_

 _ **La historia comienza situándose antes de los sucesos entre el final del 4to libro (El Cáliz de Fuego) y el comienzo 5to libro (La Orden del Fenix).**_

 _ **Bien como siempre, Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino de la escritora J.K. Rowling, la cual le damos gracias por habernos dado un mundo maravilloso.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: La Prueba de Herencia**

* * *

Una vez más, por cuarto año consecutivo, Harry Potter era dejado en verano con sus 'queridos y adorados' tíos los Dursley, después de haber sufrido un cuarto curso de locura en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

* * *

En verdad desde que Harry se enteró de que era un mago su vida ha sido una montaña rusa en el antiguo castillo Escoces.

En su primer año tuvo que evitar un robo de un antiguo objeto de las manos de su auto-nombrado némesis Lord Voldemort (aún se pregunta cómo es que el mago más tenebroso del siglo le tome importancia a él, un joven de 14 años), para terminar con unas pruebas que hasta unos simples críos de 11 años pudieron sortearlas.

En su segundo año descubrió una antigua cámara de uno de los cuatro fundadores, mato al Basilisco y destruyo el diario de Tom Riddle (Verdadero nombre de Voldemort) y con ello el espíritu ligado al diario había muerto.

En su tercer año un hombre que creía que había sido el traidor de sus padres y padrino Sirius Black escapa de la prisión de Azkaban, una prisión con 0% de fugas al tener de guardias a los Dementores, seres horripilantes que afectaban a Harry de una manera casi horripilante. Para luego descubrir que su padrino era inocente y que el verdadero traidor Peter Pettigrew alias Colagusano era quien había sido el culpable de que Harry creciera sin padres y de que un loco lo persiguiera.

Y para terminar en su último (cuarto) curso, se celebró el famoso Torneo de los Tres Magos, el cual era una competición entre colegios mágicos entre Hogwarts, la Academia Beauxbatons de Francia y el Instituto Durmstrang de Bulgaria. Tal parecía que este año sería normal o lo hubiese sido, sino fuera porque su nombre salió del Cáliz de Fuego como el Cuarto Campeón, y con ello tuvo que enfrentarse este año a un Colacuerno Húngaro, Grindylow, Sirenas, una Esfinge, una Acromántula y para terminar a un rencarnado Lord Voldemort y para completar Harry había 'ayudado' en su retorno al haberle robado su sangre (gracias a Colagusano).

Si la vida de Harry era 'muy complicada'.

* * *

Ya habían pasado casi 2 semanas desde que Harry volvió al número 4 de Privet Drive y no había recibido noticias de sus amigos (Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger), había mandado a Hedwig, para saber cómo estaban y si había ocurrido algo con respecto a Voldemort y sus Mortífagos, pero cada vez que su lechuza nevada regresaba volvía sin ninguna contesta, salvo por una pequeña nota de su primera amiga.

* * *

 _Lo siento Harry,_

 _Pero no puedo hablar ahora, ten un buen verano._

 _Hermione._

 _P.S.: Ten paciencia con tus tíos, has los deberes y no te metas en problemas._

* * *

Con la esperar, empezaba a impacientarse. Había empezando una rutina de casi desaparecer de la casa de sus tíos (algo que para ellos les vendría de perlas, al no mostrarse en las reuniones de negocios del tío Vernon o las de Dudley y sus amigos 'o matones'). Todas las tardes se recostaba entre los matorrales del viejo parque infantil del barrio siempre con su varita por si algún Mortífago aparecía o el mismo Voldemort, pero como siempre nada, hasta hoy.

Harry se percata de que un viejo hombre lo miraba, la verdad llevaba ya varios días vigilándolo, hasta que al final el viejo decidió a hablar con el adolescente. Harry se levanta de golpe para encarar al hombre.

* * *

El viejo llevaba una apariencia que casi le recordaba al viejo director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, salvo que no llevaba lentes y su nariz estaba en perfecto estado y su barba era más corta y llevaba una túnica gris y un bastón le ayudaba al caminar, lo más incómodo eran sus ojos verdes esmeraldas, muy parecidos a los de él.

"Buenas tardes" – dijo el anciano al acercarse a Harry, esperando a que le contestara

"Bue-buenas tardes" – contesto viendo al viejo de forma extrañada – "Puedo ayudarle en algo, señor"

"La verdad, espero que sí muchacho, espero" – contesta el viejo de forma cansada – "Pero donde están mis modales" – el hombre le hace una pequeña reverencia – "Soy Lord Reginald Amadeus Monahan, de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Monahan"

Harry se había quedado de piedra, nunca antes alguien le había mostrado tal protocolo de presentación, ni siquiera Lucius Malfoy cuando se le había presentado hace 2 años.

"E-es un honor Lod Reginald" – Harry hace también una reverencia por respecto – "soy…"

"Sí sé muy bien quien sois" – le interrumpe – "al fin y al cavo dudo que te guste llevar esa cicatriz en la frente, Harry Potter"

Al oírlo Harry se tensa, acaso era otro fanático que venía a verlo o trabajaba para Voldemord, aunque dudaba que usase ancianos para hacer su trabajo sucio.

"Puedes estar tranquilo joven" – el viejo Lord le tranquiliza – "No deseo ni su fama ni su vida señor Potter, solo unas cuantas horas de su tiempo, si no es ninguna molestia"

"En lo absoluto señor" – habla Harry al ver que el señor deseaba solo hablar – "Si desea podemos sentarnos en los bancos"

"Oh te lo agradezco muchacho" – Harry guía a Lord Monahan al banco más próximo – "Esta pierna" – señala su izquierda – "acabara por matarme uno de estos días" – una vez sentados el viejo suelta un suspiro de alivio – "El veneno de Mantícora mata los nervios y luego chupa la carne" – Harry hace una mueca de asco – "pero no es de mi pierna de lo que quiero hablaros o no"

"Entonces de que desea hablar Lord Reginald"

"Puedes llamarme solo Reginald, señor Potter. Solo uso mi título de Lord cuando es estrictamente necesario"

"Entonces puede llamarme solo Harry, señor Reginald"

El viejo sonríe con fascinación

"En verdad sois un mago interesante Harry" – el viejo le dedica una sonrisa – "Bueno veras lo que quiero hablaros es algo que tal vez os concierne a vos" – Harry le escucha con mucho interés – "bueno lo diré sin rodeos, Harry creo que vos sois mi heredero"

"Pero…"

"Déjame terminar, por favor" – Reginald le pide paciencia al chico – "La verdad Harry, es que no estoy al 100% seguro, pero creo que es posible, veras toda mi familia a muerto"

"Lo siento" – dijo Harry para consolar al hombre mayor

"Gracias hijo, pero no todo está perdido. Tuvieron una buena vida, mi hijo mayor Edwin se casó con una mujer muy hermosa, pero lamentablemente cayeron enfermos de Viruela de Dragón"

"Lamento oírlo señor, y siento su perdida"

"Gracias de nuevo, chico. Pero mi hijo menor Duncan fue digamos la oveja negra. Nunca hacía caso, siempre maldiciendo por aquí y por allá y termine por casi expulsarlo de la familia, más mi querida esposa Leslie me lo impidió."

"¿Y qué hizo señor?"

"Lo eche de casa" – confiesa el hombre – "algo que lamento muchísimo. Veras una de las cualidades de Duncan era ser mujeriego, no le importaba acostarse con cualquier mujer hermosa, ya estuviera soltera, casada, viuda o divorciada, ya fuese bruja o muggle. Y debido a esa actitud se acostó con la bruja equivocada, y su marido termino por matarlo"

"No entiendo que tiene que ver con que soy vuestro heredero, señor Reginald" – aunque Harry lamentaba la triste historia de la desaparición de la familia del hombre, algo no terminaba de encajar

"Bueno, corrió un rumor de que Duncan había dejado embarazada a una de las jóvenes con quien se acostó"

"Me está queriendo decir que su hijo se acostó con mi madre" – Harry se molesta por el simple pensamiento, como era posible que su madre Lily Potter pudiese haberse acostado con un hombre como el que le acababan de describir si amaba a su padre con locura

"Por las barbas de Merlín, por supuesto que no" – el hombre también le desagradaba la idea – "incluso el incesto se considera delito y tabú en nuestro mundo muchacho"

"¿QUÉ? ¡INCESTO!"

Por suerte el parque estaba vació para que nadie oyera el grito que Harry había pegado. Lord Reginald suspiro y pidió que se calmara.

"Dime muchacho, como es físicamente tu tía"

"Disculpe"

"Podrías describírmela, sé que es la hermana de tu madre y que vives con ella y su marido e hijo. Pero te gustaría describírmela"

Harry pensó por un momento y le contesto

"Pues es una señora muy alta, delgada de cuello largo, su pelo es negro y de ojos marrones"

"Sé que nunca conocisteis a vuestros padres, pero al menos te habrán descrito o habrás visto una imagen de tu madre, no" – el viejo lo mira interesado

"Ella" – a Harry se le hace un nudo en su garganta al pensar en ella.

"Era pelirroja" – el viejo habla y Harry solo puede asentir – "Y tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda, verdad. Algo que compartes con ella y conmigo, no."

"¿Cómo lo supo y que quiso decir con eso?"

"Todos los miembros de la familia Monahan han nacido con los ojos verdes desde el siglo pasado, muchacho"

Harry estaba sin habla. Era verdad que su madre y su tía Petunia nunca tuvieron mucho parecido (por no hablar por su carácter y estilo de vida) y era algo que no lo podía corroborar porque nunca conoció a sus abuelos maternos los Evans.

"Un momento" – Harry detiene su tren de pensamientos – "Usted dijo que no estaba casi seguro, entonces puede que no sea su heredero o en este caso…"

"…mi bisnieto" – el hombre le quita la palabra de la boca – "Bueno para ello Harry, he me aquí. Dime estarías dispuesto a hacerte una prueba de herencia"

"Por supuesto señor, como se hace" – Harry muestra interés al querer saber si era cierto – "pero que pasa si no soy vuestro heredero"

"Bueno si no lo fueses solo habré malgastado mi tiempo en encontrar un rumor que nunca hicistio, y aceptar la realidad, de que mi linaje se extinguirá con mi muerte" – el hombre se muestra triste ante ese pensamiento – "pero al menos, habré tenido una charla agradable al haber hablado contigo Harry" – el viejo le sonríe y le indica a Harry que le ayude a pararse – "Bueno, no te importara acompañarme a Gringotts, es ahí donde se hacen las pruebas de herencia" – el viejo le tiende el brazo – "Agárrate fuerte Harry, el viaje será movido te lo aseguro"

* * *

Harry le hace caso y al tocar el brazo de Reginald siente un gran mareo y luego unas ganas de vomitar el pobre desayuno que había digerido.

"¿Qué-é ha si-do eso?" – Harry se toca las rodillas indicando su pérdida de equilibrio

"Ha solo nos hemos aparecido" – en cambio el Lord no muestra los mismo síntomas que el chico – "Es un método para desplazarnos de una parte a otra más rápido y he de darte me enhorabuena, la mayoría de las personas que se aparecen por primera vez vomitan"

"Pues no me extraña señor Reginald"

Ya algo recuperado, Harry mira que ya no se encontraba en Little Whinging, sino en el Callejón Diagon, para ser preciso enfrente del edificio blanco inmaculado, conocido como Gringotts el Banco de los Magos.

"Vamos Harry, mi gestor de cuentas ya debe de estar esperándonos" – así ambos magos se adentran en el edificio

* * *

Adentro estaban los Duendes trabajando como de costumbre con una mirada de fastidio, creía que tendrían que hacer cola cuando Reginald lo conduce a una de las recamaras donde los esperaba un Duende con lentes como platos y un pergamino enrollado en sus manos.

"Ya era hora Lord Monahan" – habla el Duende sin descaro ante el hombre – "unos minutos más y la cámara sería tomada por la siguiente persona en la cola"

"Lamento el retraso Gobhux, pero tuve que dar algunas explicaciones primero" – Reginald habla de forma cortes al ser diminuto y hace las presentaciones – "Harry este es Gobhux el Gerente de Cuentas de la Casa Monahan" – Harry hace una inclinación ante el ser – "Gobhux, bueno ya sabéis quién es Harry"

"O si Harry Potter" – el Duende ríe mostrando los dientes – "el último mago que trago para hacer la prueba de herencia creía fielmente que era su heredero. Cree que hacer la prueba por decimoséptima vez habrá alguna diferencia"

"¿Decimoséptima?" – Harry miraba al viejo hombre

"Bueno, estuve buscando por muchos años y han sido tropiezos hasta entonces" – se aclara el hombre la garganta – "Si se refiere al oro, le recuerdo Gobhux que ya la he pagado por adelantado, ahora hagamos la prueba."

"Por supuesto" – el Duende abre la puerta – "adelante caballeros"

* * *

Adentro de la sala era ovalada con varios asientos, en el centro había una mesilla y encima de ella un cuchillo pequeño, Harry pudo ver que estaba afilado.

"Dígame señor Potter ha hecho antes esta prueba" – Gobhux le indica que se pusieran en el centro, mientras Reginald se sentaba en la silla más próxima

"He no, la verdad no sé qué tengo que hacer"

"Ha es muy simple" – el duende se sube a un taburete para quedar a la misma altura de Harry y extiende el pergamino en la mesa, Harry veía que estaba en blanco – "Solo tiene que cortarse con el cuchillo y extender unas 3 gotas de su sangre en el pergamino. Este pergamino es mágico, el cual mostrara su árbol genealógico mágico (los parientes muggles nunca se mostraran) y nos mostrara su identidad y a que casa heredera provienen u es heredero"

"Si tan solo son 3 gotas, ¿por qué un cuchillo y no un alfiler?"

El duende le muestra una sonrisa sínica al joven.

"Han habido magos que afirmaban ser herederos o ser lo que no son y han sido degollados en esta misma sala por ladrones. Además si no sois Harry Potter, dudo que salgáis de esta sala con vida"

"En eso puedo estar tranquilo, porque se quién soy" – Harry le da una mirada desafiante al ser y este la acepta con gracia

Harry toma el cuchillo y con la punta se pincha el dedo índice. Una, dos y tres gotas de su sangre caen al pergamino. Para luego las gotas extenderse por todo el pergamino, Harry veía como su árbol genealógico mágico, donde veía a sus padres.

* * *

James Potter hijo de Charles Potter y Dorea Potter de soltera Black, pero lo que le asombro fue el de su madre, Lily Potter de soltera Evans hija de Duncan Monahan, nieta de Reginald Monahan y Leslie Monahan de soltera Van Der Woodsen.

"Y bien" – Harry se asombra al olvidarse de que su ahora bisabuelo estaba en la sala

"Bueno" – el Duende estaba como loco cuando las líneas finales habían terminado de marcarse – "he de darle la enhorabuena Lord Monahan, ha encontrado a su heredero"

"JA JA JA" – el hombre ríe como un niño en navidad – "lo sabía, por fin"

"Tengo un abuelo" – Harry estaba en shock

"Más bien bisabuelo, señor Potter" – le corrigió Gobhux – "Pero también la enhorabuena a usted señor Potter" – Harry y Reginald miraron al Duende – "Según el árbol genealógico y la prueba terminada, sois heredero de cuatro Nobles y Ancestrales Casas"

"¿Cómo?" – abuelo y nieto hablan al unísono

Reginald se levanta de su asiento y él y Harry miraban la última línea del pergamino. Esta no se mostraba como un árbol sino como si fuese el pie de página de un libro, donde ponía…

* * *

 _Harry James Potter Evans_

 _Heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Potter_

 _(Por parte Paterna)_

 _Heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Monahan_

 _(Por parte Materna)_

 _Heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 _(Por parte paterna y establecido por el actual Lord Black)_

 _Heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Peverell_

 _(Por parte paterna y establecido por Consenso Mágico)_

* * *

"¿Cómo es posible?" – Reginald estaba asombrado – "Mi bisnieto posee cuatro señoríos"

"Un momento" – Harry pide tiempo – "Sé que soy heredero de los Potter y los Monahan. _Aunque no sabía que fuese una Casa Ancestral_. Pero porque Black y Peverell"

"Eso puedo decírselo yo señor Potter" – Gobhux llama la atención de los dos magos – "Con respecto al señorío Black, bien se sabe que el actual Lord Black es nada menos que el fugitivo Sirius Black"

"Pero Sirius no es tan viejo" – le detiene Harry – "aún puede tener niños"

"Lamentablemente ya no puede" – Gobhux se ríe para si mismo

"Veras Harry" – su bisabuelo continua – "cuando un mago va hacer enviado a Azkaban le obligan a beber una posición de esterilidad, debido que a veces son colocados los presos en una misma celda y no hay distinción de género."

"Significa que…" – Harry no se lo creía

"Aunque se acostase con cien mujeres ninguna quedaría embarazada de él" – Gobhux termina su idea – "y lo mismo pasaría con las brujas. Aparte que Gringotts se ocupa de las últimas voluntades de los magos y brujas, y en los últimos días se recibió la nueva actualización de la última voluntad del señor Black, creo que el Gestor de Cuentas de la Casa Black, podrá explicarle con detalles, ya que se sabe que los títulos se heredan a la edad de 15 años" – heredaría esas casas a los 15 años, solo faltaban días para su cumpleaños – "y con respecto a la Casa Peverell" – continua con la otra casa – "es heredero porque la familia de su padre desciende de esta"

"Pero eso no explica, porque mi bisnieto es el heredero" – Reginald deseaba saber

"Desde que el último Lord Peverell falleciera hacia 5 siglos, su asiento ha quedado vacío. Por ello el Wizengamot dicto que si alguien con sangre Peverell fuese localizado por una prueba de herencia, heredaría la fortuna Peverell"

Harry estaba sin habla, sabía que tenía suficiente oro para vivir cómodamente hasta que se pudiera mantener el mismo, pero ahora, era más rico que Malfoy.

"Bueno señor Potter, espero que tenga suficiente virilidad" – el duende bromea y Harry pone cara de no entender – "Al ser heredero de una casa ancestral tiene que contraer matrimonio con una bruja y como usted posee cuatro"

Harry no pudo más y se desmayó, tendría que casarse 4 veces y con 4 brujas distintas.

* * *

 _ **Bueno ya está, espero que haya sido de su satisfacción. Tranquilos continuara los otros fics, tranquilos, mirad que tengo la idea para el siguiente de Fate y los de Pokémon en uno de los universo.**_

 _ **Bueno ya de una les aviso sera una Harry con Hermione, Padman Patil, Daphne Greengrass y Susan Bones. Lo siento fanáticos de Ginny, Cho y Luna**_

 _ **Como siempre este servido pide que dejen sus reviews si les ha gustado la historia, gracias a todos por leer, hasta la próxima.**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Contratos de Matrimonio

**Hola amigos/as de Fanfiction.**

 **He me aquí actualizando y a aclarar dudas y preguntas de los reviews.**

 **En primera gracias ara, por tu apoyo y en verdad hay muchas historias en ingles con la misma mecánica, es hora de que aparezca una en castellano.**

 **A Toaneo07 Ver2.0, gracias por las correcciones y apoyo.**

 **Mar91 y Usuario865, me alegra que os haya gustado.**

 **Soul Of Demon y Slak.** **Bueno con respecto a porque las estas chicas bueno veamos en primer lugar quise poner una chica de cada casa distinta.**

* * *

 **Daphne, me gusta el personaje (aunque sea secundario y su participación haya sido nada en los libros), tendrá la aptitud de Reina de Hielo y ayudara en el reclutamiento de miembros del ED en los neutrales de Slytherin y los no influenciados o hartos de Draco y Cía. (OJO el Banshing es para Ron, puede que toque algo a Draco, pero digamos que haré que vea la luz al final del túnel).**

 **Susan, quise darle animo a esta personaje, es la que conectara con Harry más rápido (padres muertos por la anterior guerra, criada por su tía (aunque ella salió mejor en ese aspecto)), aunque tendrá sus dudas con respecto a lo sucedido en el 2do y 4to libro.**

 **Padma, bueno no fue mi primera decisión (de hecho casi hago encuestas para la chica Ravenclaw), pero le tengo un buen papel a ella y digamos que la pondré algo distinta a su hermana (de hecho no tendrán esa misma cercanía como la tienen Gred y Feorge) y para rematar en las películas la ponen que es de Gryffindor cuando Padma es de Ravenclaw.**

 **Hermione, bueno ella será la última en unirse después de haberla molestado un poquito, además que vamos la chica es una parte parecida a Harry en el ámbito cuando fueron a Hogwarts, sin amigos (ella por su aptitud sabelotodo y el por su primo y tíos).**

 **Ginny no (aunque en el canon terminan….SPOILER) porque digamos que ella tiene una imagen de Harry como El Niño que Sobrevivió y no en él mismo. Además que en mi opinión Harry de la nada la chica le era invisible para luego en el siguiente libro estuviese enamorado de ella.**

 **Luna, no diré nada malo ya que es Luna (XD), tranquilos aparecerá y la conocerá Harry en el siguiente curso (como el canon), aunque hay fics como este que la ponen con ella (quise que todas estuviesen en el mismo curso que nuestro prota).**

 **Cho, Tengo que explicarlo (¬.¬), descuiden intentare que ella y su amiga no interfieran mucho.**

 **Bueno, basta de explicación y a lo que venimos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Contratos de Matrimonio**

* * *

Todo había sido un sueño.

Sí eso era, un sueño. Después de todo Harry había soñado de joven que algún día un pariente lejano de sus padres (ya fuese tío, primo o abuelo), vendría y lo sacaría de la vida que llevaba en el número 4 de Privet Drive.

Pero como siempre habrá sido un sueño.

"Arriba" – decía alguien meneándolo, debía de ser tía Petunia obligándolo a levantarse para hacer el desayuno – "Despierte amo Harry" – un segundo, su tía no habla así

Harry abre los y ve que no está en el segundo cuarto de Dudley, sino en uno más grande, la sala de estar de la casa de sus tíos quedaba pequeña para el cuarto.

Blanco con grabados azules, una gran cama en el centro de la habitación (donde estaba él) y dos puertas en ambos extremos. Lo más curioso era que a su derecha se encontraba su baúl de Hogwarts, la jaula de Hedwig con ella en una encimera durmiendo y su Saeta de Fuego.

"Me alegra que ya este despierto joven amo" – Harry busca sus lentes en la mesa de noche más próxima y mira a sus izquierda había un elfo doméstico, en verdad parecía un poco más joven que Dobby – "Soy Vasilii, el elfo domestico de la Casa de los Monahan" – se presenta ante el inclinándose – "el amo Reginald le espera para desayunar juntos, si me sigue le guiare al comedor"

"He Vasilii, ¿dónde estoy?" – Harry le pregunta al elfo

"Oh, está en la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Monahan, su hogar amo" – el elfo responde con algo de temor en cada palabra, como si no quisiera causar ninguna estupidez – "para ser precisos en el ala este de la mansión, a las afueras de Devon. La mansión está bajo un encantamiento desilusorio para que ningún muggle venga a molestarnos y la mansión tiene vista al mar"

Harry ve a través de las ventanas y puede ver el pequeño mar que conectaba Devon con Escocia.

"Por aquí amo"

"No tienes que llamarme amo" – tal parece que la aptitud de Vasilii era algo idéntica (aunque sea un poco) a la de Dobby – "solo llámame Harry"

"Oh por Merlín" – el elfo se asusta – "no me pida eso amo, vos sois el heredero de esta casa y al tratarle de esa manera sería deshonrosa"

"Entonces" – Harry piensa – "Puedes llamarme así cuando estemos solos" – al menos no tendrá que oír a Hermione como trataba a los elfos, al fin y al cabo era el secretario (a la fuerza) del P.E.D.D.O.

"Bueno" – Vasilii lo mira de forma vacilante – "Si es una orden del amo"

"NO" – Harry le corrige – "No es una orden, no quiero tratarte como un esclavo Vasilii, tú también tienes tus sentimientos" –

El elfo sonríe y llora un poco.

"E-el amo Harry es igual que la señora Leslie" – el elfo se seca las lágrimas – "muy bien, Harry, señor. Sígame"

* * *

Siguiendo al pequeño elfo feliz, Harry mira bien la decoración de la mansión. Todo parecía como si se tratase de un museo. Armaduras en cada lugar. Varios cuadros mágicos que lo miraban con curiosidad y saludaban. Harry bajo las escaleras principales y el elfo lo guío hacia una gran sala con una mesa larga con varias sillas vacías. En la silla cabeza su bisabuelo lo esperaba.

"Buenos días, Harry" – le saluda

"Buenos días, he…" – Harry no sabe ahora cómo tratarle

"Puedes llamarme abuelo, Harry" – el hombre le sonríe – "al fin y al cabo, nunca lo fui hasta ayer"

"Claro abuelo"

Reginald complacido le ofrece sentarse a su derecha, mientras que Vasilii le traía su desayuno.

"Gracias" – le dice al joven elfo

"Veo al menos ha heredado mi aptitud con respecto a los elfos domésticos" – Harry mira a su derecha y había un cuadro de una mujer pelirroja con un traje de encaje azul.

"Es nuestro bisnieto, querida y no esperaba menos" – el anciano le sonríe al recuadro – "Harry te presento a mi difunta esposa Leslie. Ojala pudiera haberte encontrado hacía 2 años cuando dejo este mundo" – se le escapa una lagrima al viejo

"Deja de lloriquear, Regi" – la mujer le regaña – "siempre ha sido algo sentimental" – el comentario se lo dirige a Harry

"Mujeres" – el viejo bromea, así ambos desayunan – "Espero que te haya gustado tu nueva habitación, le he pedido a Vasilii que trajera tus pertenencias de casa de tu tía, espero que no haya problemas en quedarte a vivir conmigo"

"No hay problema abuelo" – por dentro Harry se sentía feliz de deshacerse de los Dursley de una vez por todas – "y si la habitación es muy cómoda"

"Oh espero que no te haya molestado que haya cogido" – el viejo tenía a su izquierda el álbum de fotos de los padres de Harry – "tu álbum, quería ver la imagen de mi difunta nieta. En verdad saco tu belleza querida"

"Bueno espero que haya sido más que una cara bonita"

"Oh lo fue" – Harry se mete en la conversación – "los amigos de mis padres me digieren que era la mejor de la clase"

"JA, como toda una Ravenclaw, ja ja ja" – sonríe el viejo y su mujer lo mira con fastidio

"En realidad mi madre estuvo en Gryffindor" – corrigió Harry – "al igual que mi padre y yo"

"Eso de seguro salió de tu hermano, querida" – el viejo miro un poco molesto al cuadro, ella le devuelve una sonrisa divertida y se dirige a su bisnieto – "veras toda la casa Monahan, han pertenecido a Ravenclaw. No te culpo ni nada" – el viejo le da una mirada de conformación – "solo que me sobresaltaste, espero que haya sido la mejor bruja de su casa"

"Lo fue" – sonríe para luego se desvanece al recordar los sucesos en el banco – "¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido?"

"Bueno después de tu desmayo en el banco, te traje a la Mansión Monahan. Llevas desde ayer dormido" – el viejo le contesta con tranquilidad

"Es cierto eso lo que dijo Gobhux, que tengo que casarme con cuatro brujas" – Harry no creía que los magos aceptaran la poligamia

"Me temo que sí, hijo" – el viejo suspira – "si hubiesen sido Casas Menores como la de los Morag o los Li, no habría ningún problema. Pero la Casas de los Peverell, Black, Potter y Monahan poseen asientos en el Wizengamot. Asientos que por derecho te pertenecen" – el viejo le dedica una sonrisa divertida – "anímate hijo, cualquier mago en tu lugar estaría saltando de alegría"

"DE ALEGRÍA" – su bisabuela desde su cuadro miraba al viejo de manera amenazante – "No sabes como me alegre en el momento en que esa desgraciada y arpía de Walburga Black no tuviera que casarse contigo debido a que no te hizo su heredero tu tío Ichabod."

"Por desgracia mi viejo amigo Orion se la llevo a la cama" – el viejo sonrío

"Y ahora 4 brujas querrán los huesos de mi bisnieto" – la mujer estaba histérica – "Esto es el colmo, la prensa se dará un buen festín con nuestro niño. El Niño que Vivió, Ganador del Torneo de los Tres Magos, ha por no mencionar de las acusaciones que le da el Profeta y el Ministerio"

"¿Qué acusaciones?" – Harry estaba perplejo ante este último detalle

"Siempre de boca suelta, no querida" – el viejo hace el comentario mordaz y la mujer se va del cuadro – "bueno Harry" – el viejo suspira – "Hace algunas semanas están alegando de que 'mentiste' conrespecto a la tragedia del chico Diggory en el laberinto del Torneo y eso de que Quién-Tu-Sabes ha regresado"

"Pero no es mentira" – Harry muestra una cara de determinación – "Lord Voldemort ha vuelto" – el viejo se estremeció al oír el nombre – "es solo un nombre y ni siquiera es el verdadero. Él ha vuelto y fue uno de sus Mortífagos quien mato a Cedric y fue otro Mortífago el que me metió en el Torneo nunca puse mi nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego"

El viejo lo mira con seriedad y Harry hace lo mismo durante unos segundos, al final el viejo suspira.

"Muy bien" – toma una decisión – "te creo, hijo" – Harry se relaja y sonríe – "Y te pido perdón si te sentiste ofendido. Como veo hay mucho que hacer y en tan poco tiempo" – el viejo se siente como si tuviera el doble de su edad – "pero, un problema a la vez. Cuando terminemos de comer tendremos que volver a Gringotts"

"¿Por qué?"

"Nos reuniremos con los Gestores de Cuentas de los Black, Peverell, Potter y con Gobhux" – el viejo vuelve a su estado jovial – "además que hay que hacer una moción en el ministerio para que sepan que la Casa Peverell ha resurgido, por no mencionar que eres el heredero de 4 los asientos del Wizengamot. Recuerda que obtendras los títulos de Lord de esas casas cuando cumplas los 17 años" – sonríe para luego dudar – "y hablando de cumpleaños ¿Cuándo es?"

"31 de este mes"

"Tan pronto" – se sorprende – "Tendré que pensar rápido en el regalo"

Ambos sonrieron por el comentario.

* * *

Esta vez viajaron a través de la Red Flu, para ir desde la mansión al Caldero Chorreante.

Harry estaba usando uno de los trajes de su (ahora) difunto abuelo Duncan, Harry no creía que el hombre y el hayan heredado la misma estatura a su edad. Al menos se sentía mejor que las horribles ropas holgadas de Dudley. Reginald le dijo que a Duncan no le importaría, después de todo sino hubiese sido como era tal vez su madre Lily nunca hubiese nacido y por consiguiente el tampoco.

Un punto más a su favor era que la gente no le hacía mucho caso, al parecer la ropa de su primo habían hecho más mella en su reputación.

* * *

Ya dentro del banco hicieron, esta vez, la cola, cuando por fin fue su turno.

"Quisiéramos ver los Gerentes de Cuentas de los Potter, Black, Peverell y Monahan, por favor" – Reginald extendió una carta que el Duende cajero y la lee – "Tenemos cita con ellos"

"Muy bien, Lord Monahan" – dijo el duende y le devuelve la carta – "en la sala de reuniones número 4, siguiente" – dice para llamar al siguiente en la fila

* * *

Harry y Reginald entraron en una sala de juntas, donde esperaron a que aparecieran los 4 Duendes. Los cuales entraron al unísono con una carpeta en sus manos.

Harry reconoció a dos de ellos una era Gobhux el Gerente de los Monahan, el otro era Griphook el duende quien le mostró su cámara por primera vez. Los otros dos eran distintos uno era más alto (solo por centímetros) que los demás y llevaba un binóculo y el otro llevaba varias joyas en sus dedos y cuello.

"Buenas tardes caballeros" – habla el duende enjoyado – "Soy Ragnok, Director de Gringotts y legítimo heredero al Trono de los Duendes" – el ser hace una reverencia el cual Harry y su bisabuelo corresponde – "a partir de ahora seré el nuevo Gerente de Cuentas de los Peverell, debido a que el viejo murió hace muchos años" – debería ser importante el apellido Peverell si el príncipe de los Duendes deseaba ser su nuevo gerente – "Mis colegas el Señor Talguff" – se inclina el más alto de los cuatro – "Es el Gerente de la Casa de los Potter y Griphook de la Casa Black" – Harry se asombra al saber Griphook era importante – "y ya conocéis a Gobhux" – el duende con gafas de plato les inclina la cabeza

"Es un honor conocerlos" – contesta Harry, antes de venir Reginald le hablo de como tenía que comportarse en la reunión (tal parece que este verano Harry recibiría clases de etiqueta) – "y es un placer volveros a ver señor Gobhux, señor Griphook" – los implicados asiente

"Vaya sabía que conocíais a Gobhux" – habla el príncipe – "nunca pensé que conocierais a Griphook"

"Lo conocí en su primera visita a Gringotts, majestad" – habla el Duende – "aunque sabía que volvería a veros cuando me llego la actualización de la voluntad del señor Black"

"Creía que Sirius era un criminal, buscado por todos" – Harry se hace el tonto para proteger a su padrino al mostrar interés

"Esto es Gringotts, señor Potter" – Ragnok le da una sonrisa falsa al igual que todos – "Somos una nación neutral para el mundo de los magos. Cuando entras en esta institución estas pisando suelo de la Nación de los Duendes. El uso de magia por parte de los magos está prohibido aquí."

"Comprendemos ese punto Lord Ragnok" – Reginald termina la discusión – "ahora hablemos de los negocios"

* * *

Los cuatro duendes y los dos magos se sentaron en la mesa, Harry estaba de lo más nervioso.

"Bueno como es por costumbre comenzaremos con el apellido actual y luego con los más cercanos hasta el último"

Ragnok sede la palabra a Talfugg, quien se ajusta el binóculo y abre la carpeta.

"En primera señor Potter" – habla con un toque de acento refinado – "le doy las gracias por venir a verme al fin"

"Disculpe" – Harry se queda anonadado

"Debido a que le he enviado un comunicado cada año desde que cumplió sus onceavo cumpleaños, así como sus estados de cuentas"

"Disculpe señor Talfugg" – Harry le interrumpe – "Pero nunca recibí esas cartas ni mis estados de cuenta" – al decirlo los cuatro duendes y su bisabuelo lo miraron incrédulo

"Oh por favor, señor Potter" – Talfugg sonreía pomposamente – "Al fin y al cabo pagarle a sus tutores 200 Galeones, 20 Sickles y 36 Knuts que al cambio son 1.000 £ al año para su manutención. Es preciso que este conforme"

"¿Conforme?" – Harry lo mira incrédulo – "yo nunca autorice ese pago y le vuelvo a repetir que nunca he recibido ninguna correspondencia de Gringotts"

"Está claro que miente, señor Potter" – Talfugg sonría con malicia – "Tengo un documento firmado por usted" – el duende levanta una hoja de la carpeta – "desde hacía años que autoriza la transacción, y su correspondencia es revisada por su tutor mágico"

"Dígame señor Talfugg" – Reginald se mete en la conversación – "¿Quién le entrego ese documento y quién es el tutor mágico de mi bisnieto?"

Talfugg comienza a sudar frío.

"El-el documento fue entregado por su tutor Albus Dumbledore" – Dumbledore era su tutor mágico, ¿qué significaba eso?

"¿Cuándo se lo entrego señor Talfugg?" – el viejo miraba muy seriamente al duende

"Fue-e, fu-e" – el rosto del duende se había puesto pálido, no se había dado cuenta que su binóculo se le había caído

"¡Talfugg!" – Ragnok desde su asiento miraba al nombrado de forma molesta – "conteste a la pregunta" – Gobhux y Griphook lo miraban de la misma manera

"El" – al final el duende hablo – "el 2 de Noviembre de 1981"

"Me está queriendo decir que un bebe que apenas podría hablar e inclusive escribir a firmado, eso" – Reginald estalla

"Yo…"

"¡LADRON!" – Ragnok grita a un Talfugg asustado

"NO, me él me digo que…"

"GUARDIAS" – varios duendes armados con armaduras y hachas entran en la sala – "DECAPITALED, POR LADRON" – señala al duende – "Y EXHIBIR SU CABEZA"

"NO, NO, NO MAJESTAD" – Talfugg suplicaba por su vida mientras los guardias se lo llevaban a arrastra – "NO FUE MI CULPA FUE LA DE ESE MAGO, NOOOOOO"

Talfugg gritaba por piedad, más no se la muestran y los guardias cierran la puerta.

* * *

"En nombre de la nación de los duendes" – Ragnok se tranquiliza – "Os pido disculpas, señor Potter" – el duende junto con sus colegas se inclinan – "lamentamos el trato que ha tenido y esperamos que sigamos haciendo negocios."

"Harry estas bien" – Reginald miraba a sus nieto

"¿Por qué no me lo dijo?" – Harry miraba con odio el suelo – "Por eso tío Vernon tenía un nuevo coche cada año, por eso tenía Dudley más juguetes en cada cumpleaños, era por mi dinero" – estalla al final con odio

"Si el dinero nunca fue para su manutención" – Ragnok le habla para calmarlo – "podemos cancelar esas transacciones y regresarle el dinero a la cámara principal de los Potter"

"¿Cámara principal?"

"Sí, vera la cámara que siempre visita es la cámara que todo padres crean para sus hijos. Para sus estudios" – el duende le da un dato que debió de haber sabido hacia años – "La cámara principal de los Potter, es el legado que hereda al pertenecer a la casa Potter" – el duende mira la carpeta que había dejado el ladrón Talfugg – "¿Qué cómo veo es de donde salía el dinero?"

"Ya veo" – Harry con ira en sus ojos se tranquiliza – "si, me gustaría que me regresen mi dinero y que se anule esa orden falsa"

"Sera un placer" – Ragnok sonríe – "Debido a falta de gerente, no le importaría dejarme a mí como su gestor de cuentas"

"Al contrario Lord Ragnok" – Harry se recupera del golpe – "será un honor para mí que gestione ambas cuentas" – el duende sonríe y coge la carpeta para luego romper en dos el documento falso que Talfugg le había mostrado – "Bueno, aquí dice que el testamento de sus padres fue bloqueado por el Jefe de Magos y el Wizengamot hasta que cumpliese la mayoría de edad, tal moción fue establecida después de lo sucedido el 31 de Octubre de 1981" – el día que marco el destino de Harry – "aunque debido a lo sucedido, estudiare a fondo esta proposición. Como sabe por ley mágica al cumplir los 15 años se abrirá la noción de nombrarle único heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Potter, para que al cumplir los 17 obtenga el título de Lord Potter" – Ragnok sigue leyendo – "desgraciadamente la propiedad Potter en Gales está en ruinas desde hacía años. Según veo los Potter poseen un 15% del diario El Profeta, el cual recibe su porción de ingresos anuales con normalidad. Ahora solo falta decirme donde quiere que le enviemos su estado de cuentas"

"La recibirá en la Mansión Monahan" – Reginald habla – "A las afueras de Devon"

"Esta conforme"

"Sí. Una pregunta" – Harry deseaba saber algo desde que el ladrón hablo – "¿Qué significa tutor mágico?"

"Un tutor mágico Harry" – Reginald le aclara la duda – "Es el que vela por tu bienestar mágico así como seguridad y protección. Cuando alguien de familia muggle viene a este mundo se le da un tutor mágico, establecido por el ministerio" – Reginald estaba molesto que el gran Dumbledore no atendiese bien las necesidades de su bisnieto – "pero eso cambiara cuando vaya al ministerio, una vez que terminemos aquí"

"Entiendo"

* * *

"Bueno ahora continuara Gobhux" – Ragnok cierra la carpeta Potter y le sede la palabra al duende que conoció ayer

"Bueno señor Potter, veamos" – Gobhux abre la carpeta – "necesitaría que firmase usted y Lord Monahan este documento"

"¿Qué es?"

"Es solo el traspaso de herencia y activación de la última voluntad de Lord Monahan el cual le nombrara su heredero" – Gobhux le extiende una pluma roja

"¿pero no hay tinta?"

"No la necesitara"

Sin nada Harry firma y la tinta sale de la pluma, pero a la vez siente un ligero hormigueo en su brazo izquierdo.

"¿Qué es esto?" – Harry le entrega la pluma y el pergamino a su bisabuelo

"Una pluma de sangre" – habla su abuelo tranquilo – "sirve para firmar este tipo de documentos" – el viejo firma y se lo entrega todo a Gobhux para cerrar la carpeta Monahan – "un objeto considerado de magia oscura al usar nuestra sangre como tinta, y está prohibido su uso fuera de los muros de Gringotts"

* * *

"Bien todo en orden, creo que es tu turno Griphook" – el primer duende que el chico conoció abre su carpeta

"Bien señor Potter, como dije el señor Black me transmitió una actualización de su última voluntad, la cual lo hace su heredero y debo de daros las gracias, ya estaba cansado de que Lucius Malfoy venga cada año para reclamar la fortuna Black"

"Malfoy" – Harry miraba incrédulo al enterarse de que Sirius estaba emparejado con la familia mortífago

"Oh si" – Griphook lo mira interesado – "su mujer Narcissa, proviene de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black y es prima del actual Lord Black, por ello su hijo Draco Malfoy pertenece tanto a la casa Black como Malfoy" – Harry sonreía por dentro, le había quitado el título de Lord Black a Malfoy, está claro que la serpiente hijo de papá no recibirá la noticia con buen gusto – "ahora bien no podrá heredar el título de Lord Black hasta que el actual bien muera o adjudique su cargo"

"Disculpe Griphook" – Reginald interrumpe al duende – "sé muy bien que Harry es miembro por parte de su abuela paterna Dorea, pero no sería el hijo de Lucius Malfoy el heredero al ser el Black más próximo"

"Cómo dije Lord Monahan, Lord Black puede nombrar a su heredero, en este caso el señor Potter" – señala al chico – "además que Sirius Black es el padrino de su bisnieto"

"¿CÓMO?" – el viejo iba a reclamar cuando Harry lo tranquiliza

"Abuelo" – Harry le toca el hombre – "hablaremos de eso en casa, por favor" – el viejo mira a los ojos de su bisnieto y vuelve a suspirar

"Muy bien, esperare" – se dirige al duende – "continué Griphook"

"Bien creo que eso es todo, oh a sí" – Griphook sonríe al mirar un documento – "hay un contrato de matrimonio vigente entre la casa Black y la casa Greengrass"

"¿QUÉ?" – Harry y Reginald se sobresaltan – "UN CONTRATO DE MATRIMONIO"

"Sí aquí está la copia, el original reside en el Ministerio de Magia en el Departamentos de Misterios" – pasa el documento a Reginald y empieza a revisarlo – "fue establecido por Phineas Black y Willian Greengrass en 1919, se hizo para sus bisnietos. Pero lamentablemente ambos nacieron con el mismo género. Así que el contrato paso a los herederos, pero no se habían cumplido los requisitos hasta ahora"

"¿Los cuáles son…?" – Harry miraba a Griphook.

"Que ambos tenga la misma edad, sean de distinto género, que el varón sea el heredero de su casa, que la hembra sea de sangre pura y que ambos sean primogénitos" – Reginald leía el contrato – "también implica que tanto la magia de los prometidos esté ligado a la unión, de ambos rehusarse a no casarse, perderán su magia" – Reginald puso mala cara ante la última línea – "Bueno, al menos no tendrás que buscar tanto ya tienes una de cuatro" – al parecer Reginald se lo toma bastante bien – "Dime Harry, conoces a la primogénita de los Greengrass"

"Pues solo por su reputación" – Harry conocía muy bien de quien hablaba

Daphne Greengrass, de Slytherin, rubia y de unos ojos negros como el fondo de un caldero, llamada la Reina de Hielo de Hogwarts, solo su amiga Tracey Davis, podía acercársele. Ella nunca estuvo al lado de Pansy Parkinson y Millicent Bulstrode.

"Haré una reunión con Lord Greengrass y su gerente de cuentas, para que iniciemos las negociaciones"

"Podría ser lo más pronto posible" – Reginald hablo como si quisiera ponerse en contacto con esa gente

"Por supuesto" – Griphook cierra su carpeta – "esta mañana debió de haberle llegado el comunicado a Lord Greengrass, y he reservado la reunión esta tarde a las 3 en esta misma sala. Le sedo la palabra majestad"

* * *

Ragnok abre la última carpeta.

"Bueno señor Potter" – le pasa un documento – "firme este documento. Es para declarar al mundo mágico y al ministerio de que seréis el nuevo Lord Peverell"

Harry vuelve a firmar y a sentir por segunda vez el hormigueo en su mano.

"Bueno con eso estimulado al igual que el título de Lord, será el heredero al cumplir los 15 años y lo obtendrá al cumplir la mayoría de edad" – Ragnok mira el documento – "aquí establece que sois propietario de 25% la Compañía de Escobas Barredora…"

"El 50%" – Reginald sonríe y le guiñe el ojo a Harry – "los Monahan poseen el otro 25%"

"…y me temo que al igual que los Black, hay un contrato de matrimonio entre la casa Peverell y la casa Bones"

"OTRO"

Harry no se lo creía, por hacer una prueba se entera que tiene que casarse con cuatro brujas, sino que ahora era el prometido de dos de ellos.

"Sí aquí está la copia" – Reginald recibe el segundo documento – "Establecido por Cadmus Peverell y Arabella Bones en 1289" – al parecer era el más antiguo – "fue por una pequeña disputa entre sus hijos, así que para que no hubiese guerra entre las familias establecieron el contrato para sus nietos. Pero al igual que ocurrió con el de los Black no se cumplieron sus requisitos"

"Esta vez son" – Reginald habla al llegar a la parte y lee – "que ambos tengan la misma edad y tengan el mismo estatus de sangre" – y ya estaba solo era eso – "como siempre vinculado a la magia el contrato" – asquea en esta parte – "al parecer que tendrás que casarte con la sobrina de Madam Bones"

La única chica con ese apellido en Hogwarts y de su curso era Susan Bones de Hufflepuff, una chica alegra pelirroja siempre al lado de su amiga Hannah Abbott.

"También le he comunicado a Madam Bones y a su gerente de cuentas que venga esta tarde a la misma hora y en esta misma sala"

"Bueno dicho esto muchísimas gracias Lord Ragnok, Griphook, Gobhux" – ambas partes se levanta – "Que vuestro oro siempre fluya"

"Y que vuestro enemigos caigan ante vos"

* * *

Así ambos magos abandonan el banco, poniendo rumbo al Caldero Chorreante.

"Abuelo, crees que es posible bueno…"

"Cancelar ambos compromisos" – el viejo le quita las palabras – "Lo siento hijo, aunque me hubiese gustado que consiguieras las mujeres por ti mismo, no puedes salir de esta" – el viejo se queda pensando – "Harry ve a la taberna y pídeme el menú del día a Tom y lo que tú quieras yo iré más tarde" – Harry solo asiente – "A si casi se me olvida" – Harry se detiene para escuchar lo último – "Ve a Flourish y Blotts y pide un ejemplar de 'Secretos de la Mente. Una Guía para Principiantes en Oclumancia' de Aurora Pressley, toma" – le lanza 4 Galeones que Harry coge en el aire – "quédate el cambio" – le guiñe el ojo

Harry sigue su camino, se da la vuelta para ver a su bisabuelo, pero el ya no estaba.

* * *

 **Ya está, con ello Harry está ligado a Susan y a Daphne. Que aparecerán en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Como vemos Dumbledore ha manipulado la vida de Harry (ojo vuelvo y repito es banshing pero con buenas intenciones).**

 **Bien con esto este servidor se despido y os pide que dejen sus comentarios. Gracias por leer y buenas noches.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Reuniones

**Hola amigos/as de Fanfiction.**

 **Aquí estoy una vez más actualizando.**

 **Veamos si a Harry se lo comen vivo, os dije que pondría a Susan y Daphne, pero con tantas cosas casi ni las pongo, espero que disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Reuniones Esperadas e Inesperadas**

* * *

Harry siguió al pie de la letra lo que le había dicho su bisabuelo.

Había comprado el libro que le había dicho, uno muy pequeño de encuadernación azul y bordados negros, parecía que había comprado un ejemplar de bolsillo.

Cuando llego a la taberna ya estaba rebozando de gente hablando y comiendo.

Corrió con suerte de encontrar mesa y pedir dos menús del día.

Diez minutos habían pasado y nada de Reginald, así que Harry comenzó a hojear el libro que le había pedido comprar. La verdad parecía una guía muy interesante, hablaba de una magia llamada Legeremancia, la cual el usuario entraba en la mente de la persona y leía sus pensamientos y memorias; mientras que la Oclumancia era lo opuesto a la primera, era de formar una barrera para impedir que los legeremantes lean tus pensamientos.

– "Una lectura interesante" – Harry se sobresalta y se calma al ver solo a su bisabuelo y se sienta en la silla

– "Sí, perdona es que solo quería saber de qué iba el libro" –

– "Descuida, te pedí que lo compraras para ti" – Harry no comprende – "ya sabrás lo que es un legeremante" – él solo asiente – "la verdad es que soy uno de ellos" –

Harry se sorprende al principio, pero luego pensó en lo sucedido en el banco, cuando hablo de Sirius, del porque le creyó cuando digo que Voldemort había vuelto y el día anterior cuando pensó en las diferencias físicas entre su madre y su tía. Su abuelo leyó su mente.

– "Sí exacto" – habla su abuelo – "aunque me gustaría hablar sobre tu padrino y sobre Ya-Sabes-Quien en privado" – su cara era seria – "por eso te pido que leas el libro y practiques Oclumancia. Vas a ser un Lord de cuatro casas" – su miraba mostraba un cierto brillo inquietante – "muchos intentaran influenciarte, ya que los legeremantes más hábiles pueden influenciar en hacer que sus víctimas hagan lo que dicen o vean lo que no es" –

– "Suena como si fuese la maldición Imperius" – Harry recuerda cuando Barty Crouch Jr. utilizo la maldición sobre ellos el año pasado

– "Cierto, pero la persona que sufre el ataque de Legeremancia conserva su voluntad" – le aclara el viejo – "algo que el Imperius te arrebata" –

* * *

El almuerzo llego y la conversación termino.

Harry estaba tan dentro de su mundo y no prestaba atención a su alrededor.

No era que aprender a proteger su mente fuera un bien necesario, pero pensar que alguien entre en tu mente y conozca tus secretos. La mente siempre ha sido el último bastión de defensa de la gente, cuantas veces Dumbledore o algún otro profesor de Hogwarts (como un profesor de pociones) supieran cuantas veces que el sus amigos habían roto más de la mitad de los reglamentos del colegio y que con una simple mención podrían haber terminado expulsados desde su primer año.

Pero luego se detuvo y vio cómo su abuelo terminaba de tomar su copa de vino de saúco.

– "¿A dónde fuiste abuelo?" – Harry deseaba saber el repentino retraso

– "A bueno, solo he ido al Ministerio de Magia" – habla con tranquilidad, Harry piensa que debió de haberse aparecido en el lugar – "era para transmitar el cambio de tu tutor mágico y también quería asegurarme de que supieran que el linaje Monahan perdurara, además de que me he asegurado de que no haya filtraciones con respecto a tu situación hasta tu cumpleaños" –

– "¿Por qué hasta mi cumpleaños?" –

– "Veras, cuándo el Wizengamot se reúne y el heredero de un linaje cumple los 15 años gana el derecho a asistir a sus reuniones" – habla explicando el protocolo de la antigua cámara – "Para nuestra suerte la próxima reunión oficial será el próximo 1ro de Agosto, y el Ministro manda una carta a los herederos para que asistan a la reunión, para digamos acostumbrarlos a tramitar el gobierno" –

– "Entonces voy a ir a esa reunión como el heredero de los Potter, Monahan, Black y Peverell" – Harry piensa en el lío que se armara cuando todo el mundo se entere de sus títulos

– "Y también de los compromisos" – ahora sí que Harry sudo frío, se había olvidado de la parte más importante – "Bueno" – el viejo mira su reloj de bolsillo – "aún tenemos tiempo para la reunión en el banco, porque no damos un paseo y hacemos unas compras" –

* * *

Harry se sentía bien, al comprar cosas que él necesitaba y eso era ropa, tanto muda mágica como muggle. Se sentía bien y más cuando Reginald le dijo que había ordenado a Vasilii que se deshiciera de toda la vieja ropa de Dudley.

Pero ahora la felicidad se había convertido en pánico.

Una vez más ambos habían vuelto a entra en el edificio blanco inmaculado para reunirse con Lord Greengrass, el padre de Daphne y Madam Bones, la tía de Susan.

En la entrada de la sala se hallaban esperándolos Griphook y Ragnok con las carpetas Peverell y Black.

– "Señor Potter, Lord Monahan" – habla el director y príncipe de los duendes – "Justo a tiempo, entremos, mientras que esperamos a Madam Bones y a Lord Greengrass" –

Reginald y Harry se sentaron en el mismo sitio que esta mañana, salvo que esta vez Ragnok y Griphook estaban sentados al lado suyo.

La puerta se abrió revelando primero a una mujer pelirroja y de un aire de autoridad, por un momento Harry, pensó que había visto a McGonagall de joven; luego entro un hombre rubio y con una mirada analítica, parecía la mezcla exacta entre Lucius Malfoy y Snape; por último un duende muy narizón con lentes pequeños y cargaba dos carpetas.

– "Lord Monahan" – habla la mujer sorprendida al ver al viejo – "no sabía que estaría en la reunión" –

– "Estoy aquí, como tutor de mi bisnieto Madam Bones" – aclara el anciano sorprendiendo a los recién llegados

– "Lord, Madam" – Ragnok los interrumpe – "sabemos que de seguro tendrán muchas preguntas, pero el tiempo es oro" –

– "Disculpe, pero no veo a mi Gestor de Cuentas" – habla por primera vez el hombre

– "Me temo que Talfugg ha sido suspendido por ladrón" – Ragnok muestra una sonrisa sádica, Harry se queda sorprendido, al enterarse que su exgerente también era el de los Greengrass – "así que debido a eso se ha nombrado a Driog" – nombra al nuevo duende – "como su nuevo gestor de cuentas Lord Greengrass, que a la vez ya es el gerente de cuentas de la Casa Bones, algo oportuno para esta situación" –

– "Espero que podamos hacer negocios, Lord Greengrass" – el duende habla como si estuvieran estrangulándole la garganta y se inclina ante el hombre.

– "Muy bien" – devuelve el saludo y se sienta – "Puedo saber entonces cuándo llegara el desgraciado de Lucius o se cree el tan importante que se indigna a venir" – tal parece que el hombre no era tan amigo de los Malfoy

– "Los Malfoy no vendrán Lord Grengrass" – Griphook sonríe – "Permitidme que haga las presentaciones" – Griphook señala a Harry – "el señor Potter es el heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, por parte de su abuela paterna Dorea Potter de soltera Black y también establecido por el actual Lord Black, Sirius Black" – el hombre deja caer su cara de póker y mira al muchacho

– "Además" – Ragnok toma la palabra – "que el señor Potter al haberse hecho una prueba de herencia ayer a las 16:30 horas se ha descubierto que posee descendencia de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Peverell y bien sabrán que según establecido por consenso del Wizengamot en 1306, que el próximo Lord Peverell será declarado cuando un mago con sangre Peverell en sus venas sea descubierto en una prueba de herencia y sería auto-nombrándolo con dicho título" – Ragnok señala a Harry – "y en dicha prueba de herencia fue realizada por nuestro cliente, el señor Potter" –

– "Me estáis queriendo decir que" – la mujer no podía ni con su asombro – "que el señor Potter es el heredero de tres señoríos" –

– "De cuatro, Madam Bones" – Reginald la corrige – "En dicha prueba, Harry y yo estamos emparejados como bisabuelo y bisnieto, y por lo tanto también es el futuro Lord Monahan" –

Tanto Lord Greengrass y Madam Bones se quedaron sin habla y empezaban a entender porque les había juntado en la sala y fusionado el gerente de cuentas.

* * *

– "Bueno" – la primera en aclararse fue la mujer – "mis felicitaciones, Lord Monahan por haber encontrado a su familia y en segundo hay algún motivo por el cual mi sobrina y su bisnieto tenga que unirse y que es eso de un contrato de matrimonio" – habla recuperando la seriedad

Ragnok le paso una segunda copia del contrato entre los Bones y Peverell a Driog y este a la mujer.

– "El contrato fue estimulado hacía siglos, y no se habían cumplido los requisitos del contrato hasta hoy" –

– "Aquí dice que era por edad y estatus de sangre" – mira con asombro – "entonces el señor Potter tiene un cuarto de sangre Muggle, como mi sobrina" – Harry solo asiente

– "Y me temo que es irrompible" – Reginald le quita las esperanzas a la mujer – "créanos Madam que nosotros no conocíamos nada de esto hasta esta mañana" –

– "Debo entender que" – el señor Greengrass se mete en la conversación – "que el contrato que hizo mi tátara-tátara abuelo Willian también se ha activado" –

– "En efecto" – Griphook le da la copia del contrato Black y Greengrass a Driog y le pasa la copia al hombre y lo lee – "tanto el estatus de sangre de su primogénita son correctos y mi cliente es el heredero de la casa y primogénito" –

– "Les aseguro" – Harry se mete en la conversación haciendo que le hombre y la mujer le miren – "que no quise nada de esto, de hecho si hubiese una manera de romper estos enlaces lo haría, pero con ello condenaría a su sobrina Madam Bones y a su hija Lord Greengrass a vivir sus vidas sin magia" –

* * *

Ambos adultos se quedaron pasmados.

Amelia Bones siempre ha sido la mejor en juzgar bien a las personas, cuando Fudge había iniciado una campaña para calumniar y desacreditar al chico y al viejo director de Hogwarts, creyendo que Dumbledore deseaba su puesto y el chico más populacho de lo que tenía. Creía que tenía razón su jefe, después de todo como un niño de 14 años pudo entrar a un torneo cuyos participantes era años más grandes que él, más los artículos que Skeeter había escrito no hayan ayudado en nada en la reputación del chico. Pero el joven delante de ella no era ni vanidoso, ni busca fortuna, solo un joven decente y noble, que daría toda su fama por ser como los demás jóvenes de su edad.

Cyrus Greengrass miraba fascinado al muchacho, que lo sentía por tener que casarse con su princesa. Al contrario deseaba abrazar al muchacho. Lucius Malfoy le ha estado molestando estos últimos 4 años de que su hijo tendrá tanto el señorío Malfoy y Black, y que Daphne y su Draco completaban los requisitos del viejo contrato, sabía que su hija sería trata como una novia trofeo para el muchacho, después de todas las cosas que le habían dicho sus hijas del comportamiento de Draco, un chico que se cree dueño del mundo, comprando su puesto de Buscador en el equipo de Quidditch al comprar para el equipo Nimbus 2001, por no mencionar que armo un berrinche cuando un hipogrifo lo ataco, usando siempre la misma frase 'mi padre se enterara de esto'. Pero al ver al muchacho, vio una gran oportunidad.

* * *

– "Muy bien" – fue el primero en hablar Cyrus – "lo único que pido es cuando comience el cortejo, mi hija siga siendo virgen hasta la boda" – el hombre habla muy serio – "de no cumplirse este requisito ten por seguro muchacho que desearas no haber sido el heredero Black" –

Harry solo se formó un nudo en la garganta, por el comentario dicho.

– "Podría haceros la misma advertencia, señor Potter" – Amelia se le unía – "y solo pido una última condición" – todos la miran – "que usted y mi sobrina tengan un segundo hijo para que el apellido Bones, siga perdurando" –

– "Estas segura Amelia" – Greengrass la mira con sorpresa – "Aún eres joven, y dudo que una mujer de tu altura no pase desapercibida para las personas" –

– "He ahí el detalle, Cyrus" – le mira Amelia – "tantos pretendientes se me han insinuado desde lo de mi hermano que lo único que buscan es solo el dinero, no amor" –

Con ello el hombre guarda silencio.

– "Bueno si todo esta aclarado" – el príncipe se pone de pie – "damos por terminado la reunión" – los tres duendes se paran – "la dote de ambos contratos ya fue establecida en su momento, así que por nuestra parte ya está hecha. Según ambos contratos los chicos tienen que casarse después de haber cumplido los 17, pero antes de los 20 o se verán con las consecuencias" – hace la última advertencia – "Que vuestro oro siempre fluya, caballeros y dama" –

Dicho el despido los duendes son los primeros en abandonar la sala.

* * *

– "Tal vez sea pronto para iniciar el cortejo, pero" – Reginald detiene la salida de los dos adultos – "les apetecería cenar mañana por la noche en nuestra casa Lord Greengrass, Madam Bones" – el viejo tenía doble intención con ello – "Por supuesto vuestra familia y sobrina están invitados" –

– "No me parece una mala idea" – Cyrus acede contento – "estoy seguro que a mi mujer estará encantada de vuestra hospitalidad Lord Monahan" –

– "Bueno tendré que cancelar un pequeño compromiso" – Amelia dudaba por un segundo – "Pero ahí estaremos, Lord Monahan" –

– "Me alegra, ha y Madam Bones" – el viejo casi se le olvida algo importante – "espero que en la cena, tenga la mente abierta" –

* * *

Así, sin más la reunión termino. Mientras que Harry y Reginald volvían al Caldero Chorreante para usar la chimenea y llegar a casa, Harry quiso preguntar algo.

– "Abuelo" – se gana la atención del viejo – "¿Qué es eso del cortejo que hablaste con Lord Greengrass y Madam Bones?" –

– "A eso es de lo más sencillo" – el viejo sonríe de forma graciosa – "el cortejo sirve para que las personas que estén comprometidas en un contrato de matrimonio mágico se conozcan" – el viejo sigue sonriendo – "normalmente la mujer o en tú caso mujeres" – no podía dejarlo pasar – "se quedaran a vivir durante 1 mes en la casa del hombre. Para ir conociéndose, claro esto se repite cada año hasta el día de la boda" –

– "Pues creo que no dudare ese mes" – habla el chico con desanimo – "apenas conozco a Susan solo hablo con ella cuando nos toca en parejas en clases de Herbología o Transformaciones; y Daphne, bueno es de Slytherin, y Slytherin y Griffindor no se llevan bien y he escuchado que el último chico que intento acercársele termino en la enfermería 1 semana" – bueno fue el rumor que contó Seamus que le dijo Lavender que le oyó de Pansy Parkinson que le dijo Tracey Davis.

– "No creo que sea tan mala persona" – el viejo habla tranquilo – "los Greengrass siempre han sido neutrales en los conflictos mágicos como nosotros los Monahan" – el chico lo mira curioso, significa que ese hombre no era un mortífago – "solo interferimos cuando el desastre nos atañe o nos obligan a tomar la decisión, pero al final volvemos a ser neutrales" – el viejo se vuelve serio – "pero creo que mi neutralidad cambiara si ese 'mago oscuro' esta tras de mi bisnieto" –

– "Abuelo" – Harry es callado por el anciano

– "Hablaremos en casa" – fue lo único que le dijo

* * *

Una vez más Harry volvía a la antigua mansión en Devon, tal parece que tantas veces usando los polvos Flu Harry ya se acostumbraba, ya no sentía mareos al viajar.

– "Amo Reginald, Amo Reginald" – un asustado Vasilii sale a recibirles

– "¿Pero qué ocurre?" –

– "Hay-hay un viejo mago en la entrada, lleva ahí desde hacía media hora" – el pobre elfo tiembla – "Va-Vasilii le dijo que el amo no está en casa y le pidió que se fuera, pe-pe-pero el viejo dijo que tenía que hablar con el amo y con el amo Harry" –

Ambos se asombran de que alguien supiera que Harry estaba aquí.

– "¿Quién es ese mago Vasilii te dio su nombre?" –

– "A-Albus Dum-Dumbledore" –

La cara del viejo se torna seria, Harry veía como si el hombre que conoció se hubiese sustituido por otro.

– "Harry quiero que subas a tu habitación y no salgas hasta que te lo diga y no" – Harry iba a reclamar pero se le adelanto – "no, es una orden. Vasilii" – el elfo lo mira con miedo – "ayuda a Harry a llevar su nueva guardarropa a su habitación y luego puedes hacer pasar a Dumbledore a mi estudio, él y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar" –

* * *

Harry estaba en su (nueva) habitación dando vueltas, quería ir y hablar con Dumbledore, tenía tantas preguntas que necesitaban respuestas. Pero como ir sin ser visto.

Eso es, como un rayo saca de su baúl la antigua capa de invisibilidad de su padre, se la pone y sale para buscar al profesor y su bisabuelo.

Aún no estaba familiarizado con la mansión, al fin y al cabo solo conocía donde quedaba su cuarto y el comedor. Pero fueron los gritos de su bisabuelo quien lo guio a su destino.

* * *

Una pequeña oficina con varios adornos y mapas estelares con una chimenea al fondo, era lo único que Harry veía de la puerta entre abierta, su abuelo estaba sentado en el escritorio mientras que Dumbledore en otra silla dándole la espalda.

– "…te pido Reginald que entres en razón" – habla el viejo director de Hogwarts – "Harry tiene que volver a casa de su tía en Privet Drive" – Dumbledore quería que volviera a esa casa

– "Para luego que Albus" – Reginald hablaba fríamente – "para que vuelva a ser el elfo domestico de esa-esa 'familia' y trate a mi bisnieto como si fuese un animal" – el viejo procuraba no sacar su varita y maldecir al hombre delante suyo

– "Reginald, entiéndelo es por su seguridad" – habla el director con calma – "existen, 'personas' que pueden hacerle daño" –

– "Si te refieres al Que-No-Puede-Ser-Nombrado, ya lo sé" – el viejo le quita su carta del triunfo a su 'no invitado' – "y me parece increíble que lo hayas mandado con muggles" –

– "Lo envié a casa de su tía, porque antes de morir Lily lanzo un antiguo hechizo que protege a Harry y lo vincula con su sangre" –

– "Si es eso, es preferible que este conmigo" – le quita la palabra – "soy su bisabuelo, Lily Potter es la hija (ilegitima) de mi hijo Duncan. También es mi sangre" –

– "Reginald" – el viejo habla con paciencia – "no puedes quitarle al chico no estar con su tía" – pero de que hablaba este viejo

– "Oh entonces porque no me hablas de los pagos Dumbledore" – ahora sí que la cosa se calentaba – "Usaste tu posición como Jefe de Magos para nombrarte su guardián mágico, sellaste la última voluntad de mi nieta y su marido e hiciste que un niño no tuviese infancia, debido a que 'sus tíos' usaban el dinero para ellos en vez para ÉL" –

– "Selle la voluntad de James y Lily por una buena razón" – habla aún con calma – "como le dices a un niño que tiene demasiado dinero para comprarse su propia ciudad, hubiese sido igual que el hijo de Lucius Malfoy" – en cierto modo tenía razón en esa parte, pero eso no significara que tuviera que pasar 10 años de su vida viviendo en una mentira – "por eso Reginald, no digas al mundo que es tu bisnieto" – el comentario hace reír a su abuelo

– "En eso ya llegas tarde Dumbledore" – el viejo reía al ver la cara del viejo, más Harry no podía – "esta tarde he comunicado al ministerio que he encontrado a mi heredero, pero descuida no sabrán que es él hasta la próxima reunión en el Wizengamot, una reunión que si mal no me equivoco no podrás asistir al ya no ser el Jefe de Magos" – el viejo seguía riendo – "Sera de lo más interesante ver la cara de ese idiota de Fudge cuando sepa que ha estado calumniando a un cuádruple heredero" –

– "¿Cuádruple heredero?" – Albus no comprendía lo que quiso decir

– "Oh descuida podrás enterarte de eso en El Profeta cuando termine esa reunión" – El viejo se levanta de su asiento – "ahora Albus Dumbledore, FUERA DE MI CASA" –

* * *

Harry ya había oído lo suficiente, Harry volvió a su cuarto sin hacer el menor ruido posible, en su cuarto un tembloroso Vasilii se hallaba, buscándolo por todas partes.

– "SEÑORITO HARRY, SEÑORITO HARRY" –

– "Estoy aquí Vasilii" – se quita la capa al entrar al cuarto y el elfo corre a abrazar la pierna del chico

– "Señorito Harry, por favor ayude al pobre Vasilii" – el pobre estaba aterrado – "el amo Reginald le ordeno a Vasilii que se había hechizos de detección en sus pertenecías debía eliminarlos, y Vasilii lo hizo y no encontró ninguno y ahora…" –

– "VASILII" – el grito de su bisabuelo se oye en toda la mansión – "VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO. VASILII" –

– "Tranquilo Vasilii" – Harry se agacha para intentar calmar al elfo – "hablare con mi abuelo" –

* * *

Harry sale de su cuarto hasta el vestíbulo donde su abuelo buscaba al elfo doméstico, el cual se hallaba escondido detrás de las piernas de Harry.

– "NO TE ORDENE A DESTRUIR CUALQUIER HECHIZO DE DETECCIÓN EN LAS PERTENENCIAS DE MI BISNIETO" – grita al encontrar al pequeño elfo

– "Abuelo, por favor" – Harry intenta calmarle – "Vasilii hizo lo que le ordenaste y no había ninguno" – el viejo mira a su bisnieto con ojos llenos de ira

– "Entonces como Dumbledore, se enteró de que estabas aquí" – habla mordazmente

– "No lo sé" – dice el muchacho – "Tal vez" – Harry piensa por un segundo hasta que – "¡Dobby!" –

CRACK

De la nada el antiguo elfo de los Malfoy aparece ante unos sorprendidos Reginald y Vasilii.

– "Harry Potter ha llamado a Dobby" – el elfo corre y abraza la pierna del chico – "Dobby pensaba de que Harry Potter estaba en peligro y por eso le dijo al director que ya no se encontraba en casa" – la ira del viejo Lord poco a poco disminuía

– "Dobby, ¿cómo sabías que estaba aquí?" – pregunta Harry

– "Bueno, pues…" – Dobby no encontraba las palabras

– "No sabía que tenías ya un elfo doméstico, Harry" – habla el viejo recuperando la compostura

– "Pero Dobby es un elfo libre" – habla y Dobby encoje sus orejas – "yo le ayude a dejar de servir a los Malfoy, además ahora trabaja en las cocinas de Hogwarts"

– "Harry si un elfo está libre tiene que encontrar una familia a la que servir o de lo contrario moriría" – lo dicho le sorprende – "además si trabaja para Hogwarts no debería de haberte encontrado" –

"Dobby" – el chico mira al elfo y este confiesa

"Dobby temía de que si Harry Potter se enterara, no le daría el trabajo a Dobby" – el pobre miraba al suelo – "Dobby vio lo feliz que se encontraba Harry Potter al liberar a Dobby y pensó que se enfadaría si Dobby le digiera que lo había escogido como su nuevo amo" – el pobre estaba que soltaba lágrimas

– "Dobby no estoy molesto contigo" – el mencionado lo mira – "y no estaba en peligro, Dobby te presento a mi bisabuelo Reginald Monahan" – el hombre saluda – "Y Dobby si te hace feliz servirme, entonces no te diré que no" –

El elfo saltaba de alegría.

"Sí, si" – Dobby deja de saltar y empieza a secarse las lágrimas – "Dobby esta tan feliz de que Harry Potter lo haya nombrado el elfo de los Potter" –

– "Bueno Dobby" – Reginald hablaba con el pequeño – "No te importara ayudar a Vasilii en los quehaceres de la casa" –

–"Dobby no le fallara, al bisabuelo de Harry Potter" – infla su pecho para luego ver que algo le incomodaba – "Oh, a Harry Potter no le importara de que Winky también le sirva" – hace mención a la antigua elfina de los Crouch – "Winky tampoco está ligada a Hogwarts y Dobby teme de que sin estar unida a una familia o al castillo Winky muera" –

"Dobby tráela ahora mismo" – recibida la orden Dobby desaparece para volver a traer a la elfina borracha con una botella de Cerveza de Mantequilla en su mano

– "¿Por Qué Dobby trae a WinkY? WinKY eS UNA mal Elfa" –

Al verla así Harry explota, algo despierta en él y se acerca a la elfa

– "Winky" – la nombrada le mira – "desde este instante te nombro la elfa doméstica de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Peverell" –

– "Winky sabe quién es" – la mira con malos ojos – "Harry Potter ya tiene a Dobby, no necesita…" –

– "Soy Harry Potter el heredero de las Nobles y Ancestrales Casas de los Potter, Monahan, Black y Peverell" – los elfos le miran sorprendido – "y tu Winky servirás a la casa Peverell y tú Dobby" – el nombrado salta de felicidad – "a la casa Potter hasta el día en que no podáis más o tu amo te de la prenda" –

Dicho esto Winky y Dobby son rodeados por un aura ambarina, y parte de la borrachera de Winky es curada.

– "Winky hará lo que diga el amo" – con ello la elfina se inclina

– "Buen trabajo Harry" – el viejo lo miraba orgulloso – "lo creas o no has salvado a esta elfina de una muerte segura" – el viejo le mostraba una gran sonrisa – "además la ayuda vendrá de perlas para nuestros invitados de mañana en la noche" –

* * *

Harry estaba la mar de nervios desde que se levantó esta mañana, dentro de poco Madam Bones, su sobrina Susan una de las prometidas de Harry y la familia Greengrass junto con su otra prometida Daphne, llegarían a la cena en un momento a otro.

Harry intento todo lo posible por peinarse, pero su pelo seguía de rebelde, ni echarse agua ayudaría.

Tampoco el artículo que había salido en El Profeta ayudaba para sus nervios.

* * *

 _ **Encontrado el Heredero de los Monahan**_

 _Por: Lucilda Maeve_

 _Cómo bien se sabe la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Monahan había recibido un duro golpe cuando Edwin Monahan y su esposa Evangeline Monahan de soltera Davies muriesen el 15 de Septiembre de 1957 por Viruela de Dragón, más que su hermano menor casi-desterrado Duncan Monahan fuese sido asesinado por Dedalus Kirke en un duelo de honor el 26 de Mayo de 1960._

 _Tal parecía que el antiguo linaje de los Monahan moría con el actual Lord Monahan, Reginald Monahan (79 años), debido a que su mujer Leslie Monahan de soltera Van Der Woodsen muriera de vejez el 6 de Junio de 1993._

 _Cual grata fue la sorpresa que ayer por la tarde un feliz Lord Monahan se acercara al Departamento de Regulación Mágica, para indicarles que a partir de hoy su heredero viviría con él en la Mansión de los Monahan, si queridos lectores 'heredero'._

 _Tal parece que se corrió un rumor de que antes de morir Duncan Monahan, había dejado embarazada a una bruja o muggle (al parecer un rumor fundado en verdad), el/la cual según fuentes fiables dicho descendiente había muerto hace 14 años más dejando a un hijo varón siendo el actual bisnieto de Lord Monahan._

 _Lamentablemente desconocemos quien es el nuevo heredero, pero una entrevista rápida a Lord Monahan nos dijo esto: "Sabréis quien es en la próxima reunión del Wizengamott, ya que para ese entonces mi bisnieto habrá cumplido los 15 años, la edad aceptada según nuestras leyes que ha de nombrarse heredero"_

 _Solo falta decir nuestra enhorabuena a la familia Monahan que como un fénix ha resurgido de las cenizas._

 _ **Más Información de la Familia Monahan (página 10)**_

 _ **Duelo entre Duncan Monahan y Dedalus Kirke (página 15)**_

 _ **Próxima Reunión del Wizengamott y puntos a Tratar (página 9)**_

* * *

Si, nada mejor que una ayuda del Profeta para dar más nervios.

– "Relájate muchacho" – hablaba su bisabuelo – "Ellas dos son humanas como tú no comen gente" – el viejo comienza a reírse – "Te enfrentas al mago más tenebroso del último siglo y le temes a dos simples chicas" –

En la noche anterior y durante el día de hoy Harry había contado su experiencia con Voldemort y los sucesos en el castillo los últimos cuatro años.

DING DONG

Sonaba el timbre de la puerta principal.

– "Vamos muchacho los invitados esperan" –

* * *

En la entrada se encontraban Lord Greengrass junto con su familia, todos vestidos de colores verde, al lado del Lord su mujer guapa con el cabello negro ébano, a su lado Daphne Greengrass, la verdad el verde siempre resaltaba su belleza y tal parece que Daphne era la única que había heredado el cabello rubio de su padre, ya que a su lado se encontraba su hermana con el mismo cabello que su madre y entre ambas un niño de unos cuatro o cinco años mirando la mansión feliz como una lombriz.

Las siguientes fueron Madam Bones y su sobrina Susan vestidas con unos vestidos ambarinos que resaltaban el cabello de ambas mujeres.

Susan y Daphne resaltaban más para Harry eran el contraste perfecto de sus casas.

– "Madam Bones, Lord Greengrass" – su bisabuelo sale a recibirlos – "Bienvenidos a la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Monahan, espero que él viaja haya sido refrescante" –

– "Lo fue Lord Monahan" – habla Cyrus Greengrass – "os presento a mi mujer Elizabeth" – la mayor peli-negra se inclina – "a mis hijas Daphne y Astoria" – las dos hermanas se inclinan – "y a mi hijo Philip" –

– "Papá el señor es amigo tuyo" – habla el pequeño – "tengo hambre"

"Tranquilo cariño" – su madre se inclina para darle un beso – "comeremos muy pronto, solo aguanta un poco" –

Harry ve como su hermana Astoria sonreía como su madre pero Daphne seguía mirándole fijamente desde que entro en el recibidor, tal parece que su aptitud Reina de Hielo seguía activa incluso fuera de Hogwarts.

– "Lord Monahan" – Amelia Bones toma la palabra después el niño – "Permitidme que os presente a mi sobrina Susan Bones" –

"Gracias por invitarnos Lord Monahan y felicidades por encontrar a su heredero" – se inclina la chica, el cual su bisabuelo corresponde, tal parece que Susan no le había reconocido aún

– "Es un placer tenérnoslos todos aquí esta noche" – habla el señor de la mansión – "permitidme que os presente a mi heredero y bisnieto"

Harry se acerca un poco.

– "Un minuto" – Astoria lo mira detalladamente – "te pareces mucho a…" –

– "¡Harry!" – tal parece que Susan lo reconoce al final

– "Harry Potter" – termina la presentación Reginald

Tal parece que sería una noche inolvidable.

* * *

 **Como siempre un humilde servidor os pide que dejen sus comentarios al salir si les gusto y denle a like XD.**


	4. Chapter 4 - La Cena y el Wizengamot

**Hola amigos/as de Fanfiction.**

 **Aquí viene un capítulo picante, pero que muy, muy picante (en salseo que esperabais, XD)**

 **Me callo ya y disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: La Cena y el Wizengamot**

* * *

En vez de ser una velada agradable, Harry sentía que era más bien un velatorio.

Su bisabuelo Reginald, sentado en la silla cabecera de la mesa como el anfitrión.

A su derecha Amelia Bones la jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, a su lado su sobrina Susan y a su derecha él mismo, pero no era solo por eso, ya que a la derecha de Harry se encontraba Daphne.

Las dos estaban algo intrigadas de que Harry fuese el bisnieto de Lord Monahan. Daphne lo había reconocido desde que fue visible para ella, pero mantenía la misma actitud fría que era bien conocida. En cambio Susan estaba en las mismas condiciones que Harry, algo nerviosa con respeto a esta situación.

Al otro extremo de la mesa, a la izquierda de Reginald se encontraban en el siguiente orden, Cyrus Greengrass, dueño de Importaciones y Exportaciones Green, una empresa conocida tanto por magos como muggles, a su lado su esposa Elizabeth quien ayudaba al pequeño Philip en cortar la carne y de último Astoria quien miraba con una sonrisa que envidiaría a Lavender Brown, la chica no paraba de sonreír de manera chistosa a su hermana y luego a Harry.

La verdad la chica no paraba de mirarle.

* * *

Los adultos tal parecía que hablaban de política, una conversación que no era interesante.

– "Y di-me Harry" – Susan es la primera en hablar – "ya has terminado los deberes" –

– "Pues, aún me falta el de Transformaciones y Pociones" – Harry recuerda los deberes de verano restantes, aunque no le había dado mucha importancia, además Voldemort no esperara a que termine la tarea del colegio para matarlo – "y tú Susan" –

– "Oh, aún me falta también el de Pociones" – tal parece que hielo se había roto, aunque solo un poco – "Creo que Snape se ha pasado esta vez al mandarnos a escribir esa redacción de los usos y desusos del veneno de Acromántula, en las pociones" –

– "Pues en mi opinión" – Daphne parece habérseles unido a la conversación – "he encontrado de lo más fascinante dicha redacción" –

– "Claro" – Susan entre ceja los ojos – "para alguien con, digamos cierta experiencia en pociones como tú no sería difícil" – tal parece que los de Gryffindor no eran los únicos que no le gustaba la asignatura de Snape.

– "Al menos no hago un numerito cada vez en las mazmorras" – Daphne le daba igual lo que la pelirroja pensaba de ella – "y ninguna estupidez" –

– "Venga ya, Daph" – Astoria miraba a su hermana – "no es culpa de nadie de que seas la señora de las pociones" –

– "Ni que Snape se pase criticando a la gente y regalando puntos" – Harry habla en voz baja pero fue oído por la rubia de su derecha

– "A qué se debe eso, Potter" – si las miradas matasen Harry ya habría desaparecido del mapa

– "Quiero decir" – Harry intentaba de no hacerla enojar más de lo que estaba – "que, cómo puedes estar concentrado si tu profesor te dice que esta la forma en que respiras es inadecuada" –

La respuesta parece haber satisfecho o eso pensaron el Gryffindor y la Hufflepuff, ya que la rubia Slytherin había dejado de prestarles atención y volvía a centrarse en la comida.

– "Ignoradla" – habla la menor de las chicas aún con una sonrisa en su rostro – "está molesta porque no pudo asistir al cumpleaños de Tracey" – Astoria hablaba de la única persona con quien Daphne se relacionaba

– "No sabía que era hoy" –

– "Algunos tenemos vida Potter" – la reina de hielo Daphne volvía al ataque – "algo que tú no comprendes" –

– "¿Qué no comprendo?" – Harry ahora sí que se había molestado – "No te imaginas como es mi vida…" –

"Apuesto que llena de tonterías de ir robando fama y correteando por ahí diciendo que…" –

– "DAPHNE" – su madre desde el otro extremo la reprime

La chica vuelve a quedarse callada. Harry no quería quedarse atrás con esto, si iban a discutir sobre lo ocurrido esa noche, se la daría.

– "Veo que tenemos una discusión acalorada" – por suerte Reginald abre la boca antes de que Harry digiera algo

– "Perdónela, Lord Monahan" – la mujer intenta pedir disculpas – "Daphne no suele comportarse así"

– "Descuide señora Greengrass" – el viejo las acepta – "además creo que nuestros jóvenes están con mucha tensión esta noche" –

* * *

Después del altercado ninguno de los jóvenes volvió a hablar, hasta terminado el postre cuando su bisabuelo quiso hablar de lo importante.

– "Bueno, ahora que hemos llenado nuestros estómagos, porque no hablamos del porque nos hemos reunido esta noche" –

– "Astoria" – Elizabeth habla con su hija menor – "Porque no te llevas a tu hermanito a la ante sala y nos esperas"

– "¿Qué pasa con Daphne?" –

– "Es de tu hermana la cual hablaremos cariño" –

– "Vale" – Astoria con desgana se lleva al pequeño del salón

– "De que estas hablando mamá" – la mayor no comprendía

– "Daphne recuerda del contrato entre los Black y nuestra casa" – Cyrus habla seriamente

– "Padre" – la chica habla con un toque de ira en su voz – "creo que es un tema que no debemos hablar delante de extraños" –

– "La verdad Daphne, es que Harry" – Cyrus decide soltarle la noticia – "es el heredero de la casa Black" –

– "¿QUÉ?" – tal parecía que su cara de serenidad durante la cena se había ido – "dime que es una broma" – pero la cara sería de su padre lo decía todo – "que tengo que casarme con Potter o sino perdería mi magia" –

– "Tía Amelia" – Susan susurra a su tía – "si es un asunto entre ella y Harry" – tal parecía que las dos no se llevaban bien – "¿qué hacemos aquí?" –

– "Susan" – su tía suspira al no encontrar palabras – "cuando Harry descubrió que era el descendiente de Lord Monahan se descubrió que también lo era de otra casa que se creía extinta" –

– "Tía dime que no hubo un contrato de matrimonio entre esa casa y la nuestra" – la chica mira a su tía asustada, pero al ver su rostro serio Susan pierde el color de su cara

– "Mi enhorabuena Potter" – Daphne mira molesta a Harry – "primero convences a un distingo hombre como Lord Monahan para decir que eres su familia y luego le quitas su señorío a Draco" – aunque Daphne no le gustase el chico su situación no estaba mejor, para ella había cambiado de ser la novia trofeo de Malfoy a ser la de Potter – " y te inventas uno extinto" – con cada palabra que decía había odio en ellas – "no te basta con ser solo Potter y ser el jodido Niño-Que-Vivió" –

– "DAPHNE ELIZABETH GREENGRASS" – su madre grita su nombre

– "Crees que me gusta estar en esta situación" – Harry ya no aguanta más a la rubia – "dime crees que me gusta ser famoso" –

– "Dímelo tú" – Daphne continua la pelea – "Yo no soy la que se saltó las reglas para ser el Buscador de Gryffindor, no fui yo quien hablo Parsel y para lanzarle una serpiente al amigo de ella" – señala a Susan – "no fui yo quien metió su nombre en el torneo del año pasado y tampoco dijo esas bobadas de Quién-Tu-Sabes" –

– "Entonces crees que mate a Cedric" – Harry ya estaba cansado de las insinuaciones de la chica – "Pues entérate, Daphne" – escupe su nombre – "el que lo mato fue un mortífago de Voldemort" – los presentes se aterran, salvo el viejo anfitrión – "y puedes estar tranquila, porque el que vendrá a buscar será a mí y si muero podrás casarte con Malfoy y todos contentos" –

La sala se había quedado en silencio después de que Harry se expresara.

– "Señor Potter" – Amelia es la primera en hablar después de presenciar dicha discusión – "Si dice que el Innombrable esta vivo, tiene alguna prueba" – cada palabra de la mujer fue sería y con un toque de delicadez

– "Harry" – el anciano mira a su bisnieto con ojos serios pero a la vez tranquilizadores – "sé que es un recuerdo que preferirías olvidar, pero estarías dispuesto a compartirlo esta noche delante de nuestros invitados" –

Por un segundo Harry hubiese dicho que no y se hubiese largado de salón, pero en al mirar a su bisabuelo a los ojos sintió que toda esa ira se esfumaba y tan solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, ya que dicha experiencia no deseaba verla de nuevo, pero si era para que dejaran de llamarlo mentiroso o asesino, lo haría.

– "Vasilii" – el elfo de los Monahan hace acto de aparición – "tráeme mi pensadero" – dada la orden el elfo desaparece – "me gustaría que lo que presenciareis será la verdad" – mira a sus invitados y más a las dos chicas sentadas alrededor de Harry

Vasilii trae una bandeja de piedra y la deja en el centro de la mesa.

– "Harry ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer" –

Esta mañana su abuelo le había enseñado como extraer un recuerdo de la mente y ponerlo en el pensadero o frasco. La verdad no era magia ya que no existía hechizo, lo único que Harry tenía que hacer es llevar su varita a la sien mientras pensaba en el recuerdo que quería extraer.

Todos vieron como Harry sacaba el hilo plateado desde su sien y luego lo ponía en la bandeja.

– "Bien para aquellos que nunca han visto un recuerdo de un pensadero" – habla su abuelo incitando a los presentes para ver el recuerdo – "no tienen por qué temer, ya que el suceso ocurrieron y nosotros seremos como fantasmas" –

* * *

Sin más palabras todos meten la cabeza dentro del pensadero y son teletrasportados al momento exacto que Harry y Cedric decidieron coger la copa, viendo la activación del traslador que en vez de mandarlos al principio del laberinto lo llevaron al cementerio de Little Hangleton, donde son sorprendidos por un Peter Pettigrew inmovilizaba a Harry que poco a poco se sentía mareado por el ataque previo de la acromántula, pero fue el parte donde todos se estremecieron cuando Colagusano con un cuchillo se arranca el brazo y con el mismo le hace una herida en el brazo a Harry para completar la poción y de ella un renacido Voldemort volvía a tomar forma física.

Luego la llamada de los mortífagos entre ellos Lucius Malfoy, Walden McNair, Crabbe Sr., Goyle Sr., Nott Sr. fueron los únicos quien se pudo identificar en la reunión.

Luego el 'duelo', si se le podía llamar duelo entre el mago más tenebroso después de Grindelwald contra un crío de 14 años medio-herido.

Harry pudo escuchar casi un susto, pero no supo de quien, cuando los dos hechizos, _**Expelliarmus**_ y _ **Avada Kedavra**_ , chocaron formando el fenómeno conocido como _**Priori Incantatem**_ , la visión de los fantasmas de Cedric, los padres de Harry y dos desconocidos. Para terminar con su milagroso escape usando una vez más la copa traslador llevándose consigo el cuerpo sin vida de Diggory, terminando así el recuerdo.

* * *

No había ningún comentario tras ver lo visto.

La cara de Susan esta inexpresiva y con un toque de arrepentimiento. Desde su segundo curso tuvo pesadillas con el asunto del heredero de Slytherin y la Cámara de los Secretos, más tarde Hannah y Ernie habían dicho que Harry eral el heredero cuando lo habían oído hablar Parsel, luego con la petrificación de Justin temía acercársele al chico de Gryffindor, pero cuando la mejor amiga de este también fue víctima del monstruo tuvo claro que no pudo haber sido él. Y este último año fue digamos el fin de una posible amistad con él, al igual que todos los miembros de su casa celebro cuando fue el nombre de Cedric quien salió del Cáliz de Fuego, pero cuando salió el de Harry creyó como todos en el castillo que había hecho trampas y quería la gloria para él, pero una vez más al ver su actuación con el dragón, si Harry hubiese montado otra escoba en vez de su Saeta de Fuego, dudaba que el joven sentado a su lado hubiese sobrevivido.

Daphne tenía su mente procesando toda la información, bien sabía que Potter no era un mago tan poderoso, porque de lo contrario hubiese sido el mejor de la clase y no su amiga hija de muggles, pero después de toda la rumorología que había desde que el chico puso un pie en Hogwarts, era de lo más inquietante. ¿Por qué no era como los demás y fanfarroneaba de su fama? ¿Cómo era posible que haya sobrevivido no una sino dos veces al Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado? Y algo que odiaba mucho era la desinformación.

* * *

– "Por Merlín y Morgana" – hablaba Elizabeth saliendo de su estado – "pero no puede ser cierta" –

– "No mi querida señora Greengrass" – hablo el viejo – "me temo que no, yo mismo vi el recuerdo antes de la cena y no es ninguna farsa" –

– "Liza" – su marido la reconforma – "Lord Monahan trabajo en el Ministerio como un Inefable" –

– "Si eso es verdad" – Amelia logra articular palabra – "y él ha regresado, significa…"

– "…que nuestra sociedad está en grave peligro. Ya hemos visto que 4 Lords están bajo su mando y siempre lo estuvieron" –

– "Pero debemos de hacer algo" –

– "¿Cómo?" – encara la señora Greengrass a Madam Bones – "el propio ministro de magia está siendo manipulado por ellos y significa que lo que ha dicho Dumbledore era cierto, nosotros desprotegidos mientras que ese monstruo campa a sus anchas" –

– "Aún no está perdido todo amigos" – el viejo vuelve a tomar la palabra – "veréis lo bueno de ser neutrales es que no estamos con ninguno ni con otro" –

– "Claro" – El comentario hace que Lord Greengrass sonría – "si logramos hacer que las casas neutrales de que son una amenaza para nuestras vidas, podemos hacerles frente" –

– "Y creo que podríamos utilizar a Dumbledore y su orden de vigilantes para que continúen dándole guerra" –

– "Pero la gente tiene que saberlo" – Amelia seguía con su postura

– "Y lo sabrá Madam Bones, pero sin muchas pruebas y dudo que el Wizengamot haga algo aún" – su bisabuelo le guiñe el ojo – "cuando sea el 1ro de Agosto, Harry podrá entrar a la cámara y presentarse como el heredero de 4 señoríos, ya he acordado la ayuda de los duendes de Gringotts para que Fudge, su administración y Malfoy y sus mortífagos no puedan interferir" –

– "Una idea brillante Lord Monahan" – Cyrus le da una mirada a Harry – "cuando vean que Harry podría inclinar la balanza, tendrán miedo de perder el control y puede que hagan un movimiento en falso" –

"Bien" – el viejo se levanta de su asiento – "creo que les he robada más tiempo de lo debido, gracias por haber venido esta noche Lord Greengrass, Madam Bones, damas" –

* * *

Todos se levantan para salir de la reunión cuando Harry es detenido por Susan la cual miraba al suelo.

– "Harry, quisiera disculparme por todas las veces que he dudado de ti y espero bueno" – la chica se sonroja intentando ordenar sus ideas – "si vamos a pasar nuestra vida juntos, espero que puedas perdonarme" –

Harry se siente aliviado por la sinceridad en las palabras de Susan.

– "Tranquila Susan, creo que si estuviera en tu situación hubiese pensado mal de mí mismo y no te odio por eso, que dices" – Harry le da la mano – "amigos" –

Susan contenta se lanza a abrazarlo un abrazo que por poco hace que los dos se vayan al piso.

– "EHEM" – la tía de Susan aún seguía en la sala – "me alegra de que se empiecen a llevar bien, pero tenemos que irnos Susan" –

– "Ya voy tía" – Susan se detiene antes de llegar a la puerta – "me escribirás verdad" –

Harry asiente y la pelirroja se va con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Daphne aún seguía detrás de Harry, y al ver la escena aunque su cerebro decía que le daba igual, una parte de ella deseo ser la pelirroja, pero su orgullo pudo más que su sensatez.

– "Buenas noches" – era lo único que le dijo y no espero contesta.

* * *

Dentro de su cuarto Harry pensaba en lo sucedido esta noche, la verdad le gustó mucho cuando Susan se disculpó y con la promesa de escribirse en lo que queda del verano, pero Daphne bueno tal parece que era una chica fría, Harry se preguntaba porque alguien como ella cierra su corazón a la gente, tal vez no esta noche, ni tal vez mañana, pero haría al menos que fuesen amigos.

* * *

El cumpleaños de Harry fue digamos sin duda mejor de lo que había esperado.

Reginald le había regalado desde ropa hasta gafas nuevas, ahora eran ovaladas con montura grisácea, podía decirle adiós a sus viejas gafas de plato, otro objeto que lo vinculaba con los Dursley, ya que las nuevas gafas estaban encantadas para que nunca se partieran o rallasen.

Dobby le había vuelto a coser otro par de medias casadas una amarilla y negra ralladas y otra verde con puntos plateados.

Winky y Vasilii le habían preparado un desayuno digno de reyes, mejor que los elfos de las cocinas de Hogwarts.

Pero la que más le impacto fue el regalo de Susan, después de esa noche Hedwig había ganado su comida gracias a las cartas que se habían escrito, un kit de limpieza y mantenimiento de escobas, la verdad nunca pensó que la amiga de la maestra de los chismes de Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbot le gustase tanto volar como a él.

Daphne por otro lado le había escrito solo dos veces, bueno la primera contenía solo dos palabras ' _Lo siento_ ' y la segunda una tarjeta de felicitación, bueno comparado con su actitud hasta ahora era lo máximo que Harry había llegado.

Otro regalo por parte de Reginald, Amelia y Cyrus era que tanto Susan y Daphne vendría después de la reunión del Wizengamot a quedarse hasta finalizar el verano para comenzar el cortejo.

Pero nunca llegaron regalos de Ron, ni de Hermione o incluso de Sirius.

Harry había usado la lechuza de su bisabuelo, Hector la cual parecía la contraparte exacta de Hedwig negra como la noche y un poco arisco, para que no pudiesen identificar su lechuza, pero lo mismo que a principios de verano sin respuestas, o se los habría comido la tierra o no querían escribirle, Harry le dolía que la amistad que tenía con ellos se esfumara pero no podía obligarlos a seguirle, después de todo estar al lado de alguien quien está señalado con la muerte, es lo más lógico.

Los duendes de Gringotts le habían mando 4 cartas, las misma una felicitación al ser reconocido como el heredero de las casas Potter, Monahan, Black y Peverell.

También llegaron cartas desde el Ministerio de Magia, era la invitación a asistir a la reunión celebrada el día siguiente a su cumpleaños, pero lo curioso es que llegaron solo las invitaciones de los herederos Monahan, Black y Peverell, pero ninguna para Potter.

– "Tranquilo" – decía el viejo Lord Monahan – "cuando se enteren a quien han estado invitado y calumniando, sean el mismo, faltaran camas en San Mungo" –

* * *

Harry aún podía recordar los artículos que lo difamaban.

 _ **Harry Potter. Un Héroe o un Villano**_

 _Por: Grey Hopkins_

 _Aunque creyamos de que Harry Potter (14 años) nos haya salvado del Innombrable sin siquiera una pizca de conocimiento mágico siendo solo un bebe, en verdad fue algo de este mundo._

 _Todos sabemos de qué la Maldición Asesina es 100% efectiva, considerada la más cruel de las imperdonables sigue siendo magia oscura._

 _Bien, hay un viejo dicho muggle que dice 'hay que combatir fuego con fuego' y si Harry Potter o peor aún sus padres James y Lily Potter hubiesen utilizado magia oscura para impedir que Quien-Ustedes-Saben matase al bebe Harry Potter._

 _Bien se sabe por fuentes fiables que el señor Potter puede hablar con serpientes._

 _Y si en vez de un salvador esa noche de Halloween hubiese nacido un nuevo señor oscuro…_

* * *

Incluso el que decía que la casa Peverell había vuelto.

 _ **El Retorno de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Peverell**_

 _Por: Lucilda Maeve_

 _Cómo habéis leído mis queridos lectores, la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Peverell, una antigua casa que se creía extinta desde el siglo XV, ha regresado desde el oscuro abismo._

 _Cuando la delegación de los Duendes de Gringotts habían llegado para la emisión de herederos en el Departamento de Regulación Mágica, entre ellos se hallaba el apellido Peverell_

 _ **Más información de la familia Peverell (página 15)**_

 _Una servidora se ha acercado al famoso banco administrado por los duendes para resolver este enigma, cuál fue mi sorpresa de que era cierto que Gringotts había encontrado a un mago con sangre Peverell en sus venas, dicha afirmación nos la confirmo el Director de Gringotts el príncipe Ragnok: "Puedo asegurar que mi cliente procede de la casa Peverell, y según el conceso del Wizengamot en 1306 será el nuevo Lord Peverell. Si deseáis conocerle, me temo que tendréis que esperar hasta la próxima reunión del Wizengamot, no habrá más comentarios"._

 _Tal parecer que en la próxima reunión serán nombrados varios herederos importantes, entre ellos Longbottom, Malfoy, Monahan y ahora Peverell, una reunión que una servidora ira sin ninguna duda._

* * *

Harry estaba tranquilo, sabía que sería un circo cuando la gente supiera la verdad

– "Ya es la hora del show muchacho" – el viejo arroga los polvos flu a la chimenea – "Ministerio de Magia" –

Ambos son envueltos por el fuego esmeralda y aparecen en un gran vestíbulo y al fondo una enorme fuente con figuras hechas de oro de un mago, una bruja, un duende, un centauro y un elfo doméstico.

– "La Fuente de la Hermandad Mágica" – habla su abuelo – "representa la armonía en el mundo mágico, algo que muy pocos hacen" –

Después de digamos registrar las varitas de ambos y ver la cara de asombro del guardia al ver a Harry con el viejo Lord, ambos usan el ascensor para bajar al último piso.

Reginald conduce a Harry una especie de aseo donde había varias togas negras, le indico que se pusiera una de ellas, y entran a la cámara principal.

* * *

Era idéntica a la del recuerdo que Harry vio en el despacho de Dumbledore al ver los juicios de Igor Karkarov, Bellatrix Lestrange y Barty Crouch Jr., una sala ovalada con asientos a su alrededor y en el centro se encontraban donde los 3 mortífagos fueron enjuiciados en su día.

Al parecer todo el mundo estaba hablando con los vecinos o inclusive porque no se percataron de que Harry y Reginald habían entrado en la sala, logrando sentarse al lado en su puesto al lado de una señora mayor e increíble que parezca junto a un Neville Longbottom muerto de miedo.

– "Ah Madam Longbottom" – el viejo saludo a la mujer – "que alegría de que viniera" –

– "Gracias Lord Monahan" – habla la abuela de Neville – "déjeme ser la primera en felicitarlo por su bisnieto" –

– "Harry" – por suerte Neville habla en voz baja – "¿qué haces aquí?" –

* * *

Pero la respuesta no llega, debido a que el Ministro de Magia, dando martillazos siendo el indicador de que la reunión había comenzado.

– "Buenos días a todos" – las conversaciones callan y todos se sientan – "Doy inicio a la sección del Wizengamot del primero de Agosto, preside el Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Oswald Fugde, Taquígrafo de la Corte, Percival Ignatius Weasley" – Harry reconoció a la persona al lado del ministro era el tercer hijo de los Weasley – "Como bien hemos leído en El Profeta y a raíz de los descubrimientos de los herederos de los Peverell y Monahan, me gustaría que ambos se presentaran ante nosotros" –

Era esa la señal, Harry se levanta de su asiento y ve como todos se le quedan mirando con asombro en sus rostros.

– "¡Ha-Harry Po-Potter!" – eran los balbuceos que salían de Fugde – "¿Qué hace usted aquí?" –su rostro pasa de estar de asombrado a sombrío – "¡Aurores! escolten al señor Potter fuera de esta sala" –

Y siendo esa su señal de Reginald, se levanta al lado de Harry.

– "Mi disculpas Ministro, pero por qué motivo va a sacar a mi bisnieto de la sala" – una gran exclamación vuelve a escucharse por la sala

– "Bi-bi-bi-bisnieto" – Fugde trataba de mantener la cordura – "Lo-Lord Monahan, está claro que ha sido engañado al creer que el señor Potter sea de su familia" –

– "Me quiere decir entonces que los duendes de Gringotts han cometido tal grave error, Ministro" –

Muchos murmullos empezaron a recorrer la sala, después de todo quien tomase en duda la palabra de los duendes sería un insensato.

– "Muy-Muy bien Lord Monahan" – Cornelius vuelve a tomar el control – "siendo evidente que dice eso, el Wizengamot toma al señor Potter como su heredero" – Harry y Reginald vuelven a sentarse – "ahora por favor heredero Peverell, podía levantarse" – por segunda vez Harry vuelve a pararse causando más estragos – "PERO ESTO ES INDICNANTE" – el hombre había perdido los colores – "SEÑOR POTTER, NO PUEDE SER EL HEREDERO DE DOS SEÑORÍOS" –

– "¿Cómo que no puedo Ministro?" – habla Harry por primera vez – "No soy también el Heredero de los Potter un asiento más entre vosotros" – muchos comenzaron a cuestionar esa veracidad – "Y que según por la ley no debería de asistir a estas reuniones al haber cumplido ayer mi decimoquinto cumpleaños" –

– "EHEM" – una mujer regordeta con un rostro que a Harry le hacía pensar que la mujer era medio-sapo le interrumpe – "siendo eso verdad señor Potter" – habla con una voz demasiado chillona – "como podemos asegurar de quien es quien dice ser o quien dice la verdad" –

– "Madam Umbridge" – Reginald habla una vez más – "está llamando a un miembro de mi casa mentiroso" – la mujer iba a alegar algo pero su bisabuelo se le adelanta – "siendo este el caso, pido al Wizengamot que se realice una prueba de herencia a mi bisnieto ahora mismo" –

La habitación estalla de murmullos, Harry escucho más de un insulto.

– "ORDEN, ORDEN" – Fudge da varios golpes al martillo – "Lord Monahan una propuesta como esa debe ser abalado por cuatro miembros del Wizengamot" –

– "La casa Greengrass abala la petición de hacer la prueba de herencia de Lord Monahan" – de una esquina Cyrus habla ante todos

– "La casa Longbottom abala la petición también" – la abuela de Neville se le une

– "y la casa Bones" – desde otro lado Amelia miraba a todos con una sonrisa

– "y la casa Davis" – habla un hombre alto castaño con lentes, debía de ser el padre de Tracey Davis la amiga de Daphne

Viéndose acorralado y abalado por las casas Fudge acepta a regañadientes.

– "Muy bien, el Wizengamot llama al delegado de los duendes, Talfugg" – Fudge llama al duende, más se sorprende de que el que aparece no era Talfugg sino el mismísimo príncipe de los duendes con la daga ceremonial y un pergamino – "Lo-Lord Ragnok, ¿dónde está Talfugg?" – Fudge reclama por el duende nombrado

– "Me temo que Talfugg ya no vendrá, Ministro" – el príncipe se regodea de la actuación del humano – "Talfugg ha sido cesado por ladrón y sentenciado por dicho crimen" – algunos de los presentes cuchicheaban por esto – "pero descuide he venido por otro asunto, pero como llamo por nuestra ayuda, será un honor en hacer dicha prueba al señor Potter" –

– "Está bien" – el ministro hartado se resigna – "terminemos con esto de una vez" –

* * *

Harry baja al centro de la sala, siendo observado por miles de ojos, entre ellos Lucius Malfoy y su hijo Draco.

– "Bien señor Potter" – el duende y Harry se saludan – "ya conoce lo que tiene que hacer" –

Ragnok le extiende la daga a Harry y como la otra vez se pincha el dedo y deja caer tres gotas de sangre en el pergamino, que al instante vuelve a aparecer el árbol genealógico mágico de Harry y el mismo pie de página donde se nombraba los futuros señoríos.

– "La prueba a concluido" – Ragnok alza el pergamino para leerlo y sonreír – "aquí dice que el señor Harry Potter es el heredero no solo de las Nobles y Ancestrales Casas de los Potter y Monahan, sino de las Nobles y Ancestrales Casas de los Peverell y Black" –

Otro estruendo estalla en sala ahora los insultos eran más fuertes, muchos deseaban que Harry se muriese ahí mismo.

"ORDEN, ORDEN, HE DICHO ORDEN" – el pelo de Fudge antes de empezar estaba ordenado y ahora parecía igual de desordenado que el de Harry – "ORDEN EN LA SALA" – estrella el martillo con tanta fuerza que parecía que abriría la mesa con el – "ES ODVIO QUE…" –

– "ME ESTAIS LLAMANDO MENTIROSO, ¡A MÍ!" – Ragnok alza la voz – "¡A MI EL DIRECTOR DE GRINGOTTS Y PRINCIPE DE LOS DUENDES!" – Ragnok se tranquiliza un poco – "o he de recordarle que quien es superior a quien Ministro Fudge" – ahora si qué ministro calla – "la magia no miente y he aquí la prueba y si no me creéis" –

La sala vuelve a estar en silencio, después de tantas guerras de los duendes, que se harta de contar el viejo profesor fantasma de Hogwarts, nadie deseaba otra de nuevo.

* * *

Después del espectáculo ocurrido nadie deseaba hablar más que nada que no sea la noticia dada al iniciar la sección.

Harry pudo ver como los Malfoy y la mujer cara de sapo lo querían asesinar aquí mismo, otros como Cyrus Greengrass, Amelia Bones, la abuela de Neville y el señor Davis lo miraban con orgullo.

La reunión fue entre recortes a los Departamento de Aurores y la decisión de un nuevo Decreto de Enseñanza, pero este fue discutido más no votado, tal parecía que no querían hacerlo estando alumnos de Hogwarts en la sala.

– "Bien" – Fudge viéndose cansado de este circo – "Hay alguien que desea declarar algo ante Wizengamot" –

Las varitas de Amelia y Cyrus son levantadas.

– "Se le da la palabra a Madam Amelia Bones, Jefa Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica y de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Bones y luego a Lord Cyrus Greengrass de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Greengrass" –

– "Seré breve Ministro" – Amelia se levanta – "es solo para comunicarle al Wizengamot que a partir de hoy entra en vigor el contrato de matrimonio entre la casa Bones y la casa Peverell" –

Otro estallido como al comienzo vuelve a empezar.

– "ORDEN" – el ministro estaba que se volvía fantasma – "Madam Bones, no creo que esa broma" –

– "No es una broma ministro" – la mujer con solo mirarle mal gana la discusión

– "Está bien, vuestro turno Lord Greengrass" –

– "Era solo para comunicarles amigos que a partir de hoy entra el vigor el contrato de matrimonio entre la casa Greengrass y la casa Black" –

Los insultos y el estallido vuelve a ser más grande que antes.

"ORDEN, ORDEN" – Fudge rompe al final el martillo – " _ **Sonorus**_ " – Fudge usa el hechizo para ampliar su voz – "YA ESTA BIEN SE LEVANTA LA SECCIÓN" –

* * *

 **Y se baja el telón.**

 **Guau, baya menuda movida he montado, a que sí.**

 **Como de costumbre un servidor os pide que dejen sus comentarios y denle a like. XD**


	5. Chapter 5 - Conociéndonos y 3er Contrato

**Hola amigos/as de Fanfiction.**

 **Este capítulo veréis el acercamiento de Harry y sus prometidas y por qué a Harry no le escribieron Ron y Hermione, os recuerdo que son los sucesos del 5to Libro por ende Harry esta solo hasta lo ocurrido de los…SPOILER (ver la película o leer el libro(aconsejo este último))**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Conociéndonos y el Tercer Contrato**

* * *

 _ **El Niño-Que-Vivió un Cuádruple Heredero**_

 _Por: Lucilda Maeve_

 _Como habéis leído damas y caballeros. Como os prometió dicha reportera fue a la sección del Wizengamot hoy, 1ro de Agosto. Cuando se dio inicio la sección nuestro Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fugde llamó a los futuros Lord Monahan y Peverell a revelarse._

 _Imaginaos cual fue mi reacción que el único en pie fue nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter (15 años). Cuando el Ministro intento sacarle de la sala, Lord Monahan interfirió alegando que era su bisnieto._

 _Más la sorpresa al saber que tanto el señor Potter no solo es el heredero de la casa Monahan, y Potter, sino de los Black y los Peverell. Según la prueba de herencia realizada en la misma reunión por el Director de Gringotts, Principe y Heredero al Trono de los Duendes Ragnok._

 _¿Pero cómo llegamos a este enigma?_

 _Tal parecer que el señor Potter poseía sangre de la casa Peverell y según el conceso que estableció el Wizengamot hacía años, el futuro Lord Peverell será el primero que sea identificado._

 _Con la casa Black, al parecer dicen los duendes que el actual Lord Black (Desconocido debido a que el único Black con vida es el presunto asesino en serie Sirius Black), algo que Lord Malfoy alego que esto era un gran broma y error: "Mi mujer proviene de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, por ende debería ser mi hijo el futuro Lord Black y no alguien que solo desea más popularidad como el señor Potter", pero dichos reclamos no fueron escuchados por los duendes de Gringotts que ya toman al señor Potter como el futuro Lord Black, debido que también es un Black gracias a su abuela paterna, Dorea Potter de soltera Black._

 _Y con respeto a los Monahan, tal parecía que Duncan Monahan tuvo una aventura con la madre muggle de Lily Potter de soltera Evans, siendo entonces la chica una mestiza en vez de hija de muggles como se nos presentó en este mundo, por consiguiente Harry Potter sería casi un sangre pura al poseer solo ¼ de sangre muggle._

 _Otro dato más que aclarar que al parecer el señor Potter no recibió la invitación del Ministerio como el heredero Potter, pero sí como heredero Monahan, Peverell y Black._

" _Me siento indignado por esto" – nos afirma el (ahora) bisabuelo del Niño-Que-Vivió – "cómo es posible que el Ministerio invitara y a la vez no invitara a mi bisnieto"_

 _Al parecer hubo un error a dicha invitación en el Departamento de Regulación Mágica, "fue un malentendido" – nos habla el responsable de dicho departamento – "el señor Potter debió ser invitado, pero digamos que hubo un percance el otro día que la invitación debió de haberse extraviado" – será cierto esto o es que el Ministro de Magia no deseaba reconocer a Harry Potter como el próximo Lord Potter._

 _Pero la reunión dio otro gran golpe al final cuando Madam Bones y Lord Greengrass, afirman que existe un contrato de matrimonio entre las casas Black y Greengrass y entre las casas Peverell y Bones._

 _Ambos contratos fueron establecidos por las familias desde hace tiempo y las condiciones no fueron cumplidas hasta la fecha de hoy._

 _Tal parecía que Harry Potter el soltero más aclamado del mundo se ha multiplicado por cuatro, pero lamentablemente los puesto para Lady Black y Lady Peverell están ocupado por Daphne Greengrass (15 años) y Susan Bones (15 años)._

 _Ambas chicas estudian junto con su prometido en la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, siendo el próximo 1ro de Septiembre el inicio de su Quinto Curso._

 _Tal parece señoritas que aún quedan los puestos para las futuras Lady Potter y Lady Monahan._

* * *

Fue lo publicado a primera hora de la mañana en el famoso periódico mágico.

Hermione Granger leía y releía la noticia, como si se tratase de una broma de muy mal gusto.

– "¡HARRY TIENE QUE CASARSE!" – decía la chica mirando de manera incrédula a las personas que se encontraban en una vieja cocina – "CON 4 BRUJAS" –

– "ESTO ES TIENE QUE SER UN ERROR" – una furiosa Molly Weasley estaba de acuerdo con la chica hija de muglee – "ES UN MENOR, NO PUEDEN HACERLE ESO, SE SUPONÍA QUE…" –

– "Molly querida cálmate" – su marido Arthur logra callarla

* * *

Hermione miraba a todo el mundo en la cocina de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, o lo que quedaba de ella, siendo sede oficial de la Orden del Fénix una organización de vigilantes dirigida por el profesor Dumbledore contra Quién-Tu-Sabes y sus mortífagos durante la 1ra Guerra y ahora esta.

Desde que inicio el verano Hermione ha estado en la antigua casa de Sirius, el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, Londres. Se suponía que era para mantenerla a salvo, debido a que sus padres eran muggles eran un blanco fácil para los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso, por ende con un hechizo por parte de la profesora de Transformaciones los mando de vacaciones fuera del país hasta el próximo mes.

Bueno al menos la chica más lista de Hogwarts tenía compañía, su amigo glotón Ron y su familia estaban con ella. Pero lo que le molestaba era que no incluyeron a Harry.

Dumbledore les había dicho que mientras Harry se encontrase en Privet Drive con esos 'monstruos' que llama familia estaría a salvo; también le había dicho que no tenía que ponerse en contacto con él ya que es posible que los mortífagos pudiesen localizar el lugar de la sede. Algo que a la chica devora libros le resulto razonable, debido a que la lechuza de Harry, Hedwig, era bastante reconocible y es probable que Malfoy y sus compinches le hubiesen dicho a sus padres para intentar localizar al animal.

Ahora se entera gracias a los gemelos Weasley y su nuevo invento 'oreja extensibles' de que Harry había abandonado Privet Drive desde casi un mes; al preguntarle al padrino de su amigo y a los otros miembros de la Orden que se quedaban a veces para saber dónde estaba Harry, pero como siempre una Molly Weasley les reprendía cada vez que hablaban de Harry.

Ahora se entera de que Harry era el heredero del viejo Lord Monahan, una historia que le pareció interesante ya que al menos no hablaban de Harry y sus locuras como lo ponía el Ministerio, sino que ahora Harry es más Lord que Malfoy y ya está comprometido.

– "Esto mi querido hermano" – habla Fred o George

– "Es sin lugar a dudas" – habla el otro gemelo

– "UN MILAGRO" – contestan al unísono

– "¡Milagro!" – Hermione los mira incrédula – "¿qué milagro estáis hablando?" –

– "De que mi ahijado, ha tenido el deseo de todo hombre" – un contento Sirius Black bebía una copa de Whisky de Fuego – "JA, JA, JA, JA. Ojala estuvieses vivo Cornamenta" – dice el apodo de su mejor amigo y padre de Harry – "tu hijo lo ha logrado" –

– "Serás posible Sirius" – Molly lo mira con disgusto – "tú has metido a Harry en el problema al nombrarlo heredero de los Black" –

– "Yo no tengo la culpa de no poder tener hijos, Molly" – en parte el ex–presidiario tenía la culpa de la situación – "solo me he asegurado de que la fortuna de mi familia caiga en las manos adecuadas y no en las de Malfoy o el Ministerio" – el hombre vuelve a reír – "JE, JE, JE, JE, hubiese dado todo el oro del mundo al ver la cara de Lucy cuando supo que su hijito ya no sería Lord Black" –

– "¡Pero, ahora Harry tiene que casarse!" – una histérica Ginny entra en la sala – "Y más con esas, esas…" –

– "¡Ginevra Weasley ni se te ocurra decir una grocería!" – Molly dice el nombre de su hija para evitar una palabrota

– "…arpías" – termina la frase más calmada

– "Sing megciogar, ge uga ge eggas eg uga segpiegteg" – habla un Ron con la boca llena de comida, cuya traducción sería 'sin mencionar que una de ellas es una serpiente'

Hermione al ver esto le empieza a azotar con el periódico.

– "¡QUIE-RES DE-GAR DE CO-MER!" –

– "¡PERO DE QUE VAS!" – molesto el varón menor Weasley, salta de la mesa

– "¡Nuestro mejor amigo está en problemas y tú comiendo como si fueses un pozo sin fondo!" – la chica no podía aguantar más esta situación – "me voy a mi cuarto" –

* * *

La chica sale de la cocina evitan no tropezar con el enorme paraguas y no despertar al odioso retrato de la madre de Sirius, Walburga Black.

La chica entra dando un portazo al cuarto que compartía con Ginny, su medio-gato y medio-Kneazel, Crookshanks se acerca a su dueña y esta le levanta intentando encontrar consuelo.

– "Nunca debimos de dejarle solo Crookshanks" – el gato hace un maullido – "y no pienso dejarle solo" –

Hermione no lo pensó dos veces y desde su baúl saca un pergamino y pluma y comienza a escribir una disculpa a su mejor amigo.

* * *

 _Querido Harry,_

 _Sé que a raíz de mi comportamiento estos últimos meses estés molesto conmigo (y con Ronald) al no escribirte este verano._

 _Pero, después de que El Profeta publicase que eres el heredero de 4 Nobles Casas y que estés comprometido con Susan Bones y Daphne Greengrass creo que es momento de decirte el porqué._

 _Ron, su familia y yo estamos con Canuto, por razones de seguridad no puedo decirte donde estamos y el por qué, pero estamos a salvo y seguros._

 _Dumbledore nos hizo prometer que no te escribiéramos. Sé que no es excusa y que no hayamos celebrado tu cumpleaños (aún tengo el regalo, cuando pueda te lo mandare)._

 _¿Cómo lo estas llevando? Que pregunta, no. De seguro fatal al tener que pasar el resto de tu vida con dos chicas que apenas conoces y te exijan que tengas que encontrar dos más._

 _Por favor, espero que puedas perdonarme y que aún siga siendo tu amiga._

 _Te deseo mucha suerte,_

 _Hermione._

* * *

Verificando cuatro veces lo escrito, la chica doble el papel y la mete en una carta, tan solo faltaba enviarla.

Hermione vuelve a bajar a la cocina donde su amigo volvía a comer, otra vez.

– "Ron" – el chico ni le para – "¡RON!" –

– "¿Qué?" – el chico se sobresalta, dejando caer la comida de nuevo en el plato

– "Podías prestarme a Pigwidgeon, para mandarle una carta a mis padres" – la chica miente – "hace varias semanas que no saben de mí y de seguro se preocupan" –

– "Lo siento, pero Pig está siendo acaparado por Ginny" – lo dice de forma seria – "tal parece que quiere seguir escribiéndole a Corner" – no era de asunto privado de que al pelirrojo no le agradase el novio de su hermana

– "Puedes usar a Errol, querida" – la señora Weasley se interpone en la conversación

– "No, no es molestia señora Weasley" – la chica bien sabía que la vieja lechuza no llegaría a tiempo o nunca entregaría el mensaje – "puedo esperar cuando Pigwidgeon vuelva" –

La chica sale de la cocina, para encontrarse con Sirius al principio de las escaleras.

– "Es para Harry, verdad" – la cara de la chica lo dice todo – "tranquila no pienso chivarme" – el hombre comienza a hablar en susurro para que nadie los oiga – "esta noche Tonks viene a cenar, puedo pasarle la carta para que la mande ella" –

– "Gracias Sirius" – la chica entrega el sobre al hombre y vuelve a su habitación

– "En verdad eres un mago con suerte Harry" – habla para sí mismo Lord Black

* * *

Mientras que en la antigua mansión de Devon, a Harry le daba igual lo que escribía El Profeta, pero digamos lo último había abierto la veda para que cualquier buscona desee casarse con Harry.

Por fortuna su abuelo se encargaba de que cada propuesta de matrimonio fueran estudiadas por el viejo mismo, incluso los vociferadores o cartas con maldiciones fueron destruidas antes de llegar a tocarlas, gracias a los 3 elfos.

Bueno la verdad Harry estaba ahora mismo pasando una buena tarde al lado de Susan, ambos se encontraban volando por los alrededores de la mansión.

Harry montaba su Saeta de Fuego y Susan su vieja Barredora 4, aunque fuese vieja Susan le tenía mucho cariño al ser la vieja escoba de su madre.

– "Es lo único que me conecta con ella" – le revelo una vez con lágrimas – "mi tía dice que me parezco más a mi padre" –

Se sorprendió al enterarse de que al igual que él, los padres de Susan murieron a manos de Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Pero al menos la infancia de Susan había sido mejor que la de Harry al tener una tía como Amelia.

– "HUAHUUU" – Susan y Harry aterrizan por fin – "la verdad es la escoba más rápida del mundo" – jadea intentando obtener más oxígeno

– "Pero eres más maniobrable con tu Barredora" – Susan se sonroja por el comentario – "Vas a intentar entrar al equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff" – Susan se ensombrece y Harry se da cuenta de que había tocado una fibra – "Lo siento" –

– "No, no te disculpes" – Susan le detiene – "Aunque Cedric hubiese estado vivo ya no sería el Capitán" – habla tranquila – "Se hubiese graduado el año pasado" – luego pienso un rato – "además nos faltarían no solo el Buscador, sino un Cazador, pero" – mira su escoba – "si me presento para las pruebas de Buscadora, dudo que pueda alcanzarte sin una buena escoba"

Harry piensa por un momento en lo dicho.

– "Tal vez pueda ayudarte" –

– "Espera no vas a comprarme una Saeta de Fuego, desde hace 2 año su precio se ha disparado" – habla con susto

– "Bueno la verdad no es una Saeta de Fuego" –

* * *

Después de buscar el paquete en su cuarto Harry vuelve y le entrega el paquete a Susan.

– "Ábrelo" –

Susan lo hace y en el paquete había una escoba nueva, Susan y Harry aún podían oler la madera recién fresca, los pelos de la punta estaban recién planchados y en perfecto estado, y en el marco ponía Barredora 12.

– "Pero" – Susan estaba sin habla – "12, pero creía que la actual era la Barredora 11" –

– "Y lo es, pero adivina quién es dueño de la mitad de la Compañía de Escobas Barredora" – Harry le da una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

– "TÚ" –

– "Bueno la verdad mi abuelo posee el 25 y los Peverell el otro 25" – Harry confiesa – "así que cuando supieron quién era el poseedor de la mitad de la compañía me mandaron la escoba como regalo, además es el modelo prototipo, dicen que tiene casi la misma velocidad que la Saeta de Fuego" – Harry se la pasa – "Es tuya" –

– "Pero no puedo aceptarla" – suelta la pelirroja

– "Pues, tómalo como tu regalo de cumpleaños atrasado" – dice sin más – "aunque no sé cuándo es, pero al menos tómalo por compensación" –

Susan estaba que quería besarlo, pero sería ir demasiado lejos en su futura relación.

– "Es el próximo 10 de Abril" – dice sonriendo – "como se te olvido no te lo perdono" – bromea al final

* * *

Ahora sí que Susan estaba a la par de Harry, bueno casi. Al parecer el prototipo de la Barredora 12 llegaba a 140 Km/h en 10 segundos, como de costumbre la velocidad del modelo estándar bajaría.

* * *

Desde una de las habitaciones de la mansión, Daphne veía como Potter y Bones pasaban el rato divirtiéndose.

– "Anímate, Daph" – su hermana Astoria estaba en su cuarto sentada sin moverse – "es mejor que Malfoy, eso es seguro" –

– "Y tú como lo sabes" – Daphne cogía un creyón y empezaba a dibujar a su hermana – "si ni siquiera tienes novio" –

– "Bueno al menos no es un bocón que alardea que es el mejor en la cama" –

– "Astoria Abigail Greengrass, si sigues hablando así pienso decírselo a mamá" – la chica coge otro color – "y no te muevas tanto quieres" – vuelve a centrarse en el dibujo

– "Deberías al menos de conocerle" – incluso para su edad Astoria parecía más sabia que su hermana mayor – "Ya terminaste, estoy incomoda" –

– "Un segundo" – da los últimos retoques – "listo ya puedes moverte" –

Astoria se levanta de un salto y mira el dibujo de su hermana un retrato de ella sentada mientras mira por la ventana de forma pensativa.

– "Me gusta" – Astoria admira la habilidad de su hermana – "y hablo enserio, mamá dice que tienes que conocerlo. Además podrías convencerle de tus ideas" –

– "El día en que Potter confíe en un Slytherin será el momento en el que caiga enamorada de él" – pero el comentario toma un efecto diferente para su hermana

– "Aja, te he pillado te gusta" – sonríe como el gato Cheshire

– "Pero serás" – pero Astoria sale corriendo de la habitación – "¡Vuelve aquí!" –

* * *

Tan concentrada estaba persiguiendo a su hermana que no tuvo en cuenta que la estaba llevando donde se encontraba Harry y Susan, haciendo que se encuentren los tres.

– "Hola Harry, hola Susan" – les saluda Astoria aún con su sonrisa

– "Astoria" – devuelve el saludo Harry – "Daphne" –

– "Potter" – Daphne vuelve a ponerse su carismática mascara de hielo

– "TCH TCH TCH" – Astoria la interrumpe – "Es Harry hermana" – rápidamente la chica se esconde detrás del nombrado al ver la ira en los ojos de la Reina de Hielo – "Oye Harry, Daphne y yo nos preguntábamos que si te apetecía ser su nuevo modelo" –

– "¿Nuevo modelo?" – pregunta Susan – "¿qué modelo?" –

– "Es algo que no te importa Bones" – tal parece que el odio seguía entre ellas – "y no quiero molestar a Po… Harry si está pasando tiempo contigo" – Daphne iba a regresar a su cuarto cuando es detenido por su prometido

– "Espera Daphne" – Harry la detiene – "tal vez no te caiga bien y…" – Harry no sabe cómo conectar con la chica Slytherin – "…quiero que sepas que, bueno comencemos hablando" – el pobre quería que se lo comiera la tierra, estaba actuando como si Cho Chang estuviese enfrente de él

Aunque a Daphne le gustase ver la expresión del chico, tenía que pararle antes de que cometiera o digiera una estupidez.

– "Está bien, mañana a las 11 en mi cuarto" –

– "No puede ser más temprano" – Harry ya tenía otro compromiso con su bisabuelo – "el abuelo quiere enseñarme algo mañana" –

– "Muy bien" – Daphne medita – "hoy después del almuerzo" – declara al final – "si no vienes será la última vez" –

La reina de hielo ya deseaba irse cuando esta vez Susan la detiene.

– "Gree… Daphne" – la chica dice por primera vez su nombre – "puedo hablar contigo en privado" –

* * *

Ambas se alegan de Harry y Astoria, para que no las oyesen.

– "No estarán" – Harry se dirige a su futura cuñada – "diciendo nada malo verdad" –

– "Aja" – Astoria pasa ahora a molestar al chico – "eso se llama cosas de mujeres" – la chica no paraba de reírse – "tendrás que acostumbrarte, creo que tu amiga Granger lo hace con sus compañeras de cuarto" –

Ambas prometidas regresan una con una cara feliz y la otra incrédula.

– "Bueno" – Astoria mira su reloj de mano – "ya me tengo que ir" – Astoria tenía un toque de queda para quedarse – "mañana vendrán mi madre y Philip" – la chica le susurra un secreto – "yo que tu guardaría la escoba, Philip desea ser Buscador y a mi mamá le aterra volar" – la chica se alega con su hermana de regreso a la mansión – "hasta luego Harry, hasta luego Susan" –

Ya a legos ambas hermanas Harry deseaba saber de qué hablaron.

– "Todo bien Susan" – la chica aún seguía feliz

– "Sí" – la chica mira divertido al chico – "¿quieres saber de qué hablamos?" –

– "Si no quieres decirme no te obligare" – dos podían jugar el mismo juego

– "Era sobre nuestro comportamiento en la cena del otro día. Me he disculpado" – esto no se lo esperaba Harry – "ambas estaremos casadas contigo y en algún momento tendremos que conocernos, por Merlín Hannah se morirá cuando le diga que estoy comenzando una amistad con una Slytherin" –

* * *

En otra parte de la mansión un viejo Reginald estaba reunido con una persona de origen hindú, ambos se miraban muy serios.

– "Veo que has heredado los rasgos faciales de su abuelo Aryam, señor Patil" – le habla a su invitado, Johar Patil, padre de las gemelas Patil – "a que debo el placer de su visita" –

– "Creo que sabe muy bien a que he venido a hablar Lord Monahan" – habla el hombre con un propósito en mente – "mi familia sufrió el insulto de su familia desde que mi tatarabuelo Bhaskar trajera a su mujer e hijo a Inglaterra" –

– "Sé muy bien que vuestro primo segundo Nitin es el nuevo Ministro de Magia Hindú, y puede que el apellido Patil sea una Noble Casa en la India, pero sigue estando en Bretaña, señor Patil" – el viejo habla tranquilamente – "aquí solo puede llegar a ser una Casa Menor, pero aun así" – el viejo se adelanta al ver que Johar comenzaba a molestarse – "es el primero y único que he llamado con respecto a su carta" –

– "Entonces tenemos un acuerdo" – sonríe el señor Patil – "mis hijas se casaran con su bisnieto y con ello saldaremos las deudas" –

– "A si de eso tenemos que hablar" – el viejo Lord lo mira serio – "¿Por qué sus dos hijas y no una?" –

– "No sería lo más lógico. Una será Lady Monahan y la otra Lady Potter" –

– "A sí vera usted" – el viejo le da una sonrisa de confiado – "aunque suene tentador no puedo hacer un contrato de matrimonio en nombre de otra casa" –

– "Pero es su bisnieto, podría obligarlo" –

– "Y con ello me ganaría su enemistad" – habla el viejo – "Harry tiene constancia de que soy de su familia desde hace meses, puede que tenga un gran corazón y comprenderá que lo comprometí con su familia para que no lleguemos a una disputa de sangre" –

Johar temía este desenlace, después de todo Reginald era bien conocido por sus estrategias y juegos de palabras.

– "Muy bien" – acepta rendido y saca un pergamino para empezar el tramite – "Mi hija…"–

– "¿De qué casa de Hogwarts son sus hijas?" – le detiene el viejo

– "Mi hija Parvati es de Gryffindor y mi Padma de Ravenclaw" – dice desorientado de la pregunta – "como decía, mi hija Parvati…"–

– "Acepto a vuestra hija Padma" – habla el viejo feliz

– "Pero, mi hija Parvati es de Gryffindor como su bisnieto. Pensé que así se conocerían mejor al estar en la misma casa" –

– "Oh lo comprendo Johar" – habla el viejo diciendo su nombre por primera vez – "pero sabrás que los miembros de mi casa han sido de Ravenclaw y me gustaría que la próxima Lady Monahan sea de mi antigua casa" –

– "Entiendo" – el hombre habla serio – "mi hija Padma se casara con vuestro bisnieto Harry" – anota ambos nombres en el pergamino – "la dote está fijada en 10000 Galeones" –

– "6000" –

– "9000" –

– "7500" –

– "8600 es mi última oferta o habrá guerra de sangre" – mira al viejo serio

– "8600 más un juramento mágico suyo de que será vuestra hija Padma y no su hermana Parvati" –

– "Trato hecho" – terminado de anotar lo dicho – "La boda será cuando ambos sean mayores de edad, pero no más tardar a los 19 años" –

– "Incluyendo un heredero en el próximo año después de la consumación del matrimonio" – habla el viejo – "sin descendiente el matrimonio quedara nulo" –

– "Acepto los términos" – termina de escribir el hombre hindú y le pasa el contrato una vez que hubo firmado – "puede leerlo si quiere, todo está dispuesto" –

Reginald mira bien que todo lo discutido estaba dicho, incluyendo la clausura de heredero y del juramento, una vez releído el contrato el viejo lo firma.

– "Bien a partir de ahora vuestra hija Padma es la tercera prometida de mi muchacho" – el viejo se levanta de su asiento y le da la mano al hombre que gustosamente la regresa – "y con esto espero que todos los mal entendidos de nuestras familias quede resuelto" –

– "No le importara que mi familia venga a cenar esta noche" – habla Johar tranquilo – "así Padma podría quedarse para empezar el cortejo" –

– "Una idea estupenda" – el viejo Lord con un movimiento de su varita hace las copias necesarias del contrato – "Porque no nos vamos al Ministerio y a Gringotts para empezar los tramites" –

* * *

Después del almuerzo con las dos chicas Harry se dirijo al cuarto de Daphne, toco la puerta con los nudillos para decir que estaba ahí.

– "Adelante" – se oyó

Daphne lo esperaba mientras preparaba una mesa, con té.

– "Toma asiento" – ambos adolescente se sientan – "antes de digamos empezar me gustaría saber la verdad" –

– "¿Qué verdad?" –

– "Sobre ti" – contesta sirviendo el té – "está claro que por culpa de nuestras casas no lleguemos a congeniar a tal grado que tienes con Susan" – la chica le pasa una taza y ambos toman un sorbo – "así que pensé que es mejor hacer preguntas sobre ti" –

– "Entonces qué tal si lo hacemos los dos" – responde al ver que era un buen método – "yo te respondo una pregunta y tú me respondes a una que te haga" –

– "Bien" – aunque no le gustase, no tenía de otra – "primera pregunta: ¿por qué vestías ropas holgadas?" –

A Harry no le gusto la pregunta, pero tenía que tragarse su orgullo si quería que él y Daphne pudiesen llevarse bien.

– "Esas ropas eran de mi primo" – responde con molestia – "mis tíos no me compraban ropa, pero puedes estar tranquila Vasilii se ha encargado de destruirlas" – respondido la pregunta era su turno – "¿Por qué el nombre Reina de Hielo?" – ahora era Daphne la molesta

– "Fue el apodo que me dio Theodore Nott cuando le dije que no sería su novia desde nuestro segundo curso y Tracey le gusto el apodo y así comenzó el rumor" – vuelve a beber un poco – "¿Eres el heredero de Slytherin?" –

– "No, no lo soy" – contesto Harry – "puedo hablar Parsel, porque en la noche que…" – Harry se calla al ver el miedo en la chica – "… es solo un nombre, además no es su verdadero nombre" –

– "¡No!" – Daphne se interesa – "¿Cuál es?" –

– "Tom Riddle y es un mestizo" –

– "Si claro" – se burla la chica – "y yo soy la reencarnación de Morgana" –

– "Es la verdad" – el chico hierve ante esto – "si crees que miento, bien creo que es mejor que no sigamos con esto, porque veo que si me tomas con esas…" –

Estaba a punto de largarse cuando Daphne intenta retenerlo.

– "Espe…" – pero al intentar detenerle una carpeta que se encontraba en el tocador soltando varios de los dibujos de la chica – "¡No los mires!" –

Tarde, debido al desorden iba a ayudarla a ordenar sus dibujos cuando ve que había algunos de él. Harry pudo presenciar uno donde se encontraba el y Hedwig y el pavimento estaba cubierto de nieve, Harry recordó esa escena, porque fue después de haber hablado con Dumbledore sobre el espejo de Oesed; otro era en una práctica de Quidditch con su equipo, pero solo estaba el montado en su anterior escoba la Nimbus 2000 y otro de él en la biblioteca, pero también estaban Ron y Hermione.

– "DEVUELVEMELOS" – la chica grita con un gran sonrojo en su rostro y le arrebata los dibujos – "LARGO" –

– "¿Pero qué?" –

– "TE HE DICHO QUE TE LARGES" –

– "No" – contesto el chico seriamente – "ya han pasado 2 días y siempre me evitas y ahora me entero de que estas obsesionada conmigo" –

– "No estoy obsesionada" – habla fríamente la chica – "yo no soy esa clase de chica que escribieron en su diario de niñitas en ser la próxima señora de Potter" –

– "Entonces porque me has estado dibujando" –

– "¿Quieres la verdad?" –

– "¡Sí!" –

– "Que no te comprendo" – suelta la chica – "siempre he podido comprender a la gente. Draco es solo un hijo de papá que se cree que lo merece todo, tu amigo Weasley sintiéndose inferior ante tu fama y a sus hermanos no te deja tener más amistades, tu amiga Granger quiere ser la mejor, porque es hija de muggles, pero tú solo deseas ser uno más, ¿por qué?" –

– "Crees que me encanta ser yo. Dime te gustaría que pasaras los primeros 10 años de tu vida sin ningún conocimiento mágico y siendo tratado como igual o peor que a un elfo doméstico" – tal parecía que Harry se había hartado de esta situación – "dime te gustaría ser famosa solo porque fuiste la única de tu familia que sobrevivió" –

* * *

Daphne se había quedado en blanco, no sabía cómo responderle.

– "Tienes razón" – el joven suelta un suspiro – "demasiado odio entre nuestras casas y desconfiamos del uno del otro" – Harry termina de ayudarla a recoger los dibujos – "son muy bonitos" – dice sin más lo primero que se le ocurre en la cabeza – "es que deseas ser pintora" –

– "Solo es mi hobby" – termina de decirle – "y te dibuje, porque la escenas eran perfectas" –

– "Si no hubiese conocido a Malfoy es probable que hubiésemos sido no sé, amigos" –

– "No te entiendo" –

– "El Sombrero Seleccionador quería mandarme a Slytherin" – Daphne se sorprende al oír que el Chico de Oro de Gryffindor iba a ser su compañero de cuarto – "pero al encontrarme con Malfoy en el tren y su manera de pensar, más que no ayudo de que Ron me advirtió de que todos los magos oscuros van a Slytherin" –

– "No te ofendas pero tu amigo es un racista. No todos en Slytherin seguimos a Draco y sus ideas" – la chica demuestra que al igual que él, no le agrada el rubio hijo de mortífago

– "Entonces, ¿por qué siempre le apoyáis?" –

Daphne suspira y decide contarle los secretos dentro de la mazmorra.

– "Desde nuestro primer año nos enseñan que siempre estemos juntos, cualquier disputa con un compañero se queda dentro de nuestra sala común" –

– "Porque los demás los ven como magos oscuros" – la chica solo asiente – "tranquila ahora sé que no todos sois malos, de hecho conozco un mortífago que estuvo en Gryffindor" –

* * *

Estuvieron hablando durante horas.

Daphne le había contado que mantenía esa actitud porque deseaba ser Ministra de Magia, su plan era proponer una propuesta que cambiaría el sistema. Le explico que siempre son los sangre pura quienes manejan el gobierno, los mestizo solo podían optar cargos menores y los hijos de muggles nunca pisarían ningún puesto gubernamental, también le dijo que su amiga Tracey era mestiza, su padre se casó con una nacida de muggle pero murió al nacer Tracey, aunque su padre se volvió a casar (esta vez con una sangre pura), siempre ha velado por su hija.

Harry le conto varias de sus aventuras en el castillo, enfrentándose al Basilisco de Slytherin, ahuyentado a 100 Dementores, enfrentándose a Quirrell por la Piedra Filosofal, desmintiendo incluso los rumores falsos, como que tenía un tatuaje de un Colacuerno o que había comprado su puesto en el equipo de Quidditch.

– "Fue McGonagall quien me puso" – habla el chico – "creo que de no haber aceptado si me hubiese expulsado" –

– ¿Por qué Snape te odia tanto?" – suelta la última pregunta en su mente – "siempre está como si estuviera en alerta de que vayas asaltarle encima, incluso poniéndote peor nota en tus pociones cuando al menos las tuyas son mejores de las que Crabbe y Goyle" –

– "Me han dicho que me odia porque odia a mi padre. Siempre me dice que me parezco mucho a él" – Harry trata de imitar la voz del pocionista – "Eres arrogante, bajo y un mediocre" –

– "JA, JA, JA, JA" – la chica ríe como nunca en su vida – "le has clavado" –

– "Sabes, tienes una risa preciosa" –

El chico se sonroja al ver lo que había dicho, y su acompañante también está en la misma que él, pero por suerte alguien toca la puerta.

– "Harry, Daphne" – se escucha la voz de Susan al otro lado de la puerta – "Reginald ha regresado, dice que bajemos a cenar, que tenemos invitados" –

– "Ya vamos Susan" – suelta Harry recuperándose – "ha sido agradable hablar contigo Daphne" –

– "Harry" – la chica le detiene antes de que se vaya – "quedamos a la misma hora mañana" – la chica trata de no sonrojarse pero sus hormonas la engañan

– "Claro" –

* * *

Ya vestidos para la cena y los invitados, los tres chicos bajan al comedor donde se encontraba el bisabuelo junto con una familia de origen hindú, y unas gemelas Patil de la mar de nervios.

– "Hola Harry" – dicen las gemelas al unísono – hola Susan, hola Daphne" –

– "Hola Parvati, hola Padma" –

– "Bien" – habla Reginald – "Harry déjame presentarte al señor Johar Patil, su mujer Divya y sus hijas Parvati…" – Parvati preparaba una radiante sonrisa cuando escucho algo que la molesto – "y tu prometida Padma"

Susan y Daphne estaban con la misma expresión de Harry. Padma Patil de Ravenclaw era ahora la tercera prometida del futuro Lord Potter–Monahan–Black–Peverell.

* * *

 **Y con esto se armará la gorda.**

 **Ahora, con esto solo falta 1, aunque esta no será por contrato como las demás.**

 **Como siempre un servidor os pide que dejen sus comentarios y dadle al Like y Follow.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Regresando a Hogwarts

**Hola amigos/as de Fanfiction.**

 **Veo que este fics está más aclamado que los otros, será porque preferimos la magia que a otra cosa, XD.**

 **Bueno de antemano les dijo que habrá algunos saltos temporales, digamos que quiero llegar a Hogwarts.**

 **Como de siempre, Harry Potter es propiedad nuestra querida escritora, J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Regresando a Hogwarts**

* * *

Podría decirse que la cena de hoy fue digamos 'mejor' que la anterior.

Harry no quiso montar una escena más de la que monto Parvati cuando supo que ella no era la 3ra prometida de Harry Potter, sino su hermana gemela.

Padma estuvo sorprendida y callada durante toda la noche, luego Vasilii, Dobby y Winky llevaron las pertenencias de Padma a su habitación.

Antes de irse a la cama, su abuelo lo llevo a su despacho donde tuvieron una acalorada discusión.

– "¿QUÉ ERA ESO DE PODER ELEGIR?" – Harry estaba que escupía fuego por la boca – "Ahora me entero que has hecho un contrato de matrimonio a mis espaldas y sin mi consentimiento" –

El viejo acepto cada palabra que el muchacho le dijo hasta que Harry pregunto:

– "¿Por qué lo hiciste?" –

– "Para evitar una Guerra de Sangre" – habla el viejo tranquilamente, al ver que Harry no hablaba prosiguió con su berrinche – "A principios de siglo mis antepasados viajaron a la India para unas inversiones, en ese momento nos hicimos amigos de una familia noble" –

– "Los Patil" – adivina el chico

– "Había mucha agitación política en el lugar, así que nos pidieron ayuda para sacarlos del país" – el viejo toma aire para continuar – "pero solo pudimos sacar a la mitad de la familia. Cuando llegamos a Inglaterra pedimos ser sus representantes pero eran demasiado orgullosos y decidieron hacerlo solos. En resumen tuvieron que pasar por mucha burocracia y nosotros ya no podíamos interferir, al final los Patil fueron reconocidos como una casa menor, mientras que los que se quedaron en la India seguían disfrutando como una casa noble. Desde entonces los Monahan y los Patil se han odiado hasta hoy. Con el matrimonio tuyo y el de la joven Padma, las disputas terminaran" –

– "Entonces si Padma se convierte en Lady Monahan" – Harry piensa por un segundo – "su familia puede ser reconocida como una noble casa" –

– "En los próximos años, sí es posible" –

* * *

Esa fueron las respuestas del viejo, esa noche Harry no podía dormir, debido al nuevo problema con sus prometidas.

Susan fue la primera en abrirse y si hubiesen estado en la misma casa es posible que hubiesen sido amigos desde hace tiempo o algo más.

Daphne era algo complicado, pero desde su plática y el descubrimiento de su hobby, Harry pensó que la reina de hielo se había descongelado solo un poco para él.

Pero, Padma. Conocía más a su hermana que a ella, Parvati se había hecho una buena amiga de Lavender Brown conocida por todos en Gryffindor de chica de pasada, cada año tenía un novio distinto, creo que el año pasado su objetivo fue Seamus Finnigan o Terry Boot.

Pero Padma era desconocida, no sabía nada, pensaba que tendría la misma actitud que su hermana gemela, pero eso quedó descartado en el Baile de Navidad el año pasado.

Mirando sería a Ron por ser su pareja y por no solo llevar una vestimenta adecuada, pero sintió algo de rencor hacia Parvati por ser la pareja del Cuarto Campeón, por ser la pareja del gran Harry Potter.

Al pasear por su habitación y ver por la ventana, se encontraba una Padma con su bata de dormir mirando las estrellas con su telescopio y un cuaderno, sin pensárselo mucho Harry saco su bata y se fue a reunirse con la chica.

* * *

La chica parecía tan concentrada que temía decir algo y sorprenderla.

– "Buenas noches, Harry" – tal parecía que se equivocó y fue el chico el sorprendido – "¿puedo ayudarte?" –

– "Me preguntaba que hacías a estas horas de la noche y sola" –

– "Miro las estrellas" – fue lo que respondió – "me producen tranquilidad y paz" –

– "No sabía que te gustase tanto la Astronomía" – ahora que recordaba nunca tuvo esa clase con los de Ravenclaw

– "La verdad deseo ser profesora, tal vez no sea tan precisa como la profesora Siniestra o tan seria como la profesora McGonagall o tan detallista como el profesor Flitwick, pero me gustaría enseñar" – Padma dejo de ver las estrellas para verle a la cara – "¿y tú Harry? ¿Qué deseas ser cuando salgas de Hogwarts?" –

La pregunta le cogió con la guardia bajada, sus prometidas le habían dicho que querían ser ese día:

Susan quería ser jugadora de Quidditch profesional o Sanadora.

Daphne Ministra de Magia.

Y Padma quería ser Educadora.

Pero, él no sabía que decir…

– "La verdad, no me lo había planteado" – Harry recuerda una conversación que tuvo con Barty Crouch Sr. antes de morir – "me han dicho que podía ser un buen Auror como mis padres o incluso no se Krum me dijo que podía ser un buen jugador profesional" –

– "Ya veo" – la chica se queda pensando mientras pensaba en las respuestas – "tal vez las estrellas no te han dado las respuestas" –

– "No te ofendas, pero acabas de sonar como la profesora Trelawney" –

Padma le miraba severo.

– "Aunque algunos hayamos tenido el don de nacimiento no significa que nos volvamos locos y nos inventemos cosas" –

– "Espera, es que tú"… – Harry la mira y esta se sonroja y le pasa el libro que escribía – "y esto"

– "Lee la página marcada" – fue lo único que contesta

* * *

Harry busca la página y lee el relato escrito por Padma.

 _26 Diciembre de 1994_

 _Ha pasado casi medio año desde mi último sueño._

 _Ha sido el más hermoso que he tenido hasta ahora, al menos me reconfortó después del fiasco de noche que pase ayer._

 _Me encontraba en un estudio lleno de libros y la chimenea daba calor al lugar, por la ventana vi como nevaba, y varios adornos navideños decoraban la sala. De repente dos niños, niño y niña, entran corriendo alegres y me abrazan y me dicen 'Feliz Navidad, mamá'. Los niños tenían el mismo tono de piel que el mío, peli negros, pero sus ojos eran verdes, unos hermosos verde esmeralda. Escucho a alguien entrar en el estudio, pero en ese momento despierto…_

 _Creo que he soñado con mis futuros hijos._

* * *

Harry termina de leer y luego la mira con interés.

– "Padma eres una adivina" –

– "Más bien Adivina Pasiva" – contesta la chica – "comencé a tener estos sueños premonitorios cuando tenía 10 años" –

– "¿Quién más sabe que tienes este don?" –

– "Mis padres, Parvati, mis amigas Su Li y Morag McDougal, el profesor Flitwick, la profesora Trelawney y ahora tú" – contesta en voz baja el último – "fue la profesora Trelawney que me animo a comenzar a hacer este diario" – la chica le pide el libro a Harry y este se lo devuelve – "por supuesto no son tan precisos como las profecías, ya que estos pueden cambiar o incluso sean de un futuro alterno y haya podido canalizarlo" –

– "No tienes control sobre ellos" – la chica solo niega con la cabeza – "crees que lo que soñaste pueda hacerse realidad" – la chica estaba de la mar de nervios

– "Bueno quien de todo Hogwarts crees que tiene los ojos de ese color" – ahora Harry se estaba acalorando – "bueno no le di tanta importancia después de como estabas esa noche en el baile" – al ver la cara de Harry prosigue – "todo el mundo sabía que querías ir con Cho" –

– "Bueno creo que tengo que disculparme contigo" –

– "¿Por qué?" – la chica estaba anonadada – "mi pareja fue Ron no tú, es el quien me debería la disculpa" –

– "Bueno yo le sugerí a Parvati que si no tenías pareja fueras con Ron" – el comentario hace que Padma ría de forma incredula

– "Mi hermanita siempre obteniendo lo que quiere" – la chica hindú deja de reirse – "la consentida de papá, ella siempre queriendo la atención, incluso se metió en Adivinación porque yo quería ir" –

– "¿Odias a Parvati?" – Harry mete el dedo en la yaga

– "A diferencia de los gemelos Weasley, Parvati y yo no somos tan unidas" – suspira al recordar como Fred y George siempre eran uña y carne – "incluso nuestros cumpleaños son diferentes" – Harry la mira interesado – "yo nací un 22 de Octubre a las 23:55, Parvati nació 10 minutos después, ya era el 23" –

– "Y ella dice que cumplís el 23" –

– "Bueno mis padres no querían celebrar 2 cumpleaños si somos gemelas, lo mismo pasa en los gustos" –

– "Digamos que cuando el sombrero te puso en Ravenclaw y a ella en Gryffindor fue un alivio para ti" –

– "No tienes ni idea lo bien que me sentí cuando al día siguiente le escribí a mi padre diciendo que era más lista que su Parvati" –

– "No deberías de hablar así de tu hermana y tu padre" – Padma estaba a punto de gritarle cuando Harry continuo – "tal vez no lo sepas pero ellos te quieren por igual, aunque seas diferente" – Harry siente luego escalofríos cuando una brisa les bate – "porque no dormimos un poco y bueno tal vez mañana veamos mejor las estrellas" –

– "¿Estás seguro?" –

– "Bueno tengo que casarme contigo y con Susan y Daphne y si bueno…" –

Padma sonríe al ver la cara de tonto que el chico le daba.

– "Descuida no es mi única afición" –

* * *

El mes fue el más agradable que Harry pudo haber deseado, sus días eran monótonos pero agradables.

Después de desayunar Harry se unía a Susan a unas clases de vuelo o en las clases extras que su bisabuelo Reginald le daba, en la tarde después de almorzar pasaba hablando con Daphne o siendo su modelo en los dibujos, a veces pedía ayuda a Susan y a Padma para posar para la artista. Por las noches Harry se enfrascaba en su libro de Oclumancia y hablando con Padma.

La carta de Hermione le había llegado, se sorprendió y a la vez se molestó por haber sido silenciado por el manipulador de Dumbledore, aunque había una segunda carta cuando llego la de su amiga.

* * *

 _Buenas Días, Tardes o Noches Señor Harry Potter-Monahan-Black-Peverell,_

 _Bueno no se si logre conocerte o no pero al menos déjame presentarme._

 _Soy Nymphadora Tonks, solo llámame por mi apellido sí, soy miembro del cuerpo de Aurores y estoy digamos metida en el lío del viejo Albus, pero no puedo contarte mucho ya que, se sabría el secreto._

 _Bueno te escribo debido a que somos primos, bueno no exactamente directos pero casi primos. Mi madre, Andromeda Tonks perteneció a la Noble Casa de los Black hasta el día que mi madre se casó con mi padre, un nacido de Muggles, y mi tía-abuela la expulso de la familia._

 _Creo que incluso nos conocimos una vez, pero de seguro no te acordaras, estando tú maravillándote en tu primer año en Hogwarts y yo con mis ÉXTASIS ese año, además que estaba en la casa de los tejones y tú en los leones._

 _Bueno la excusa para hablar contigo era que tu amiga Hermione me pidió por mi primo y padrino tuyo que te enviara esta carta._

 _Espero conocerte en persona, se despide con un gran abrazo tu nueva y loca prima._

 _Tonks._

* * *

La caligrafía era interesante, Harry escribió dos cartas esa noche una para Tonks dándole las gracias por enviarle la carta y que estaría ansioso por conocerla, y otra para su amiga, para tranquilizarla y que la vida con Susan, Daphne y Padma no era tan mala.

Ragnok había hecho lo posible por desbloquear las últimas voluntades de los padres de Harry, pero tal parece que había más trabas gracias al ministerio que seguían acosándolo con sus artículos.

* * *

 _ **Más Fama para el Niño-Que-Miente**_

 _Por: Grey Hopkins_

 _Siendo heredero o no de 4 señoríos y de 4 asientos en el Wizengamot, Harry Potter sigue con sus adulaciones de querer más de lo que tiene._

 _Desde que nació el chico ya era Heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Potter, venció al Innombrable, participo en el Torneo de los Tres Magos de forma ilegal y ahora esto, sin mencionar que dos jóvenes tienen que ser sus esposas o sino perderían su magia._

" _Debe de estar destrozada, bien se sabe que Potter es un bajo en clases si no fuera por su fama lo habrían expulsado. Ahora mi amiga tiene que soportarle, es injusto…" – dicho por una carta anónima de una de las compañeras de las chicas._

* * *

Por no mencionar que El Profeta lanzo el tercer compromiso con la hija mayor de la casa Patil, y por no mencionar que su nueva prometida tenía parentesco con el Ministro Hindú; un golpe bajo para el gran ego de Fugde.

El cual había devuelto el golpe proclamando el 'Decreto de Enseñanza Nº 22', según Reginald, el Ministerio nombraría a un profesor si el Director de Hogwarts no encontraba candidato adecuado.

– "Tenéis que tener mucho cuidado los cuatro" – les dijo el viejo Lord en una cena – "ahora que el Ministro sabe que estas alianzas son poderosas trataran de controlaros, no les deis la oportunidad" –

Harry compartió sus enseñanzas de Oclumancia con las chicas, por si este nuevo profesor del ministerio fuese un Legeremante no supiera sus secretos. Todas aceptaron salvo Daphne que ya tenía más experiencia en Oclumancia gracias a su padre.

– "Para poder hacer negocios siempre tienes que guardar secretos, es lo que me dijo mi padre cuando tenía 5 años" – comento una vez

– "Pues fíjate que tiene razón" – Padma se ríe para luego decir – "¿cómo creéis que se lo tomen nuestros compañeros?" –

– "¿En qué sentido?" –

– "Ravenclaw" –se señala a si misma – "Hufflepuff" – señala a Susan – "Slytherin y Gryffindor" – termina señalando a Daphne y a Harry – "con esta 'unión' somos las cuatro casas, Hogwarts unida en matrimonio" –

– "Salvo por un problema" – habla Daphne con una sonrisa traviesa – "nos falta la chica Gryffindor" –

– "Cierto" – Susan se le une en la sonrisa

– "¿Pero qué no sea mi hermana? Vale" –

– "Harry porque no invitas a tu amiga Granger el próximo verano" –

– "Esperen un segundo" – Harry no se creía la conversación que se formó de la nada – "Quieren que Hermione sea mi cuarta, no lo creo, además…"–

– "¿Por qué no?" – habla Susan – "si todo Hogwarts se rumorea que salían" –

– "Eso eran las mentiras que escribía Skeeter" –

– "Pero aun así siempre está contigo" –Padma se une al juego – "Mi hermanita y Lavender Brown no se acercaban a ti porque creían que Hermione ya te había cogido" –

Aunque, desde el año anterior Hermione había sufrido la transformación de patito feo a cisne ella seguía siendo su amiga, además ella le trata como si fuese un hermano, nada más.

La discusión murió cuando cuatro búhos entregaron las cartas de Hogwarts a los adolescentes.

– "Por fin" –

Los cuatro abren sus cartas para ver que solo había un nuevo libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, indicando que ya había nuevo profesor, y lo más seguro que duro un año como todos, por la maldición.

– "Pero si es un libro para bebes" – Daphne estaba molesta al ver el título del libro – "Es que quieren que fallemos nuestros TIMOs a propósito" –

– "Oh, por Merlín soy Prefecta" – Padma salta de la emoción y todos miran el emblema bordado en bronce, igual que la 'P' de prefecto y en el fondo la carismática águila de bronce de Ravenclaw en su fondo azul – "tengo que escribirle a mi madre" – la chica sale corriendo a su habitación – "Te pido prestado a Hedwig, Harry" – dice gritando por las escaleras

– "¿Tú también lo eres Harry?" – pregunta Susan

– "No" – Harry miraba el sobre por si había olvidado algo

– "Eso es raro" – la pelirroja se le queda mirando – "en mi caso es posible que haya sido otra, ahora que lo pienso espero que haya sido Megan sino le deberé 5 Galeones a Hannah" –

– "Yo ya sabría que no sería prefecta" – habla la rubia ante todos los presentes

– "¿Por qué lo dices? Tu actitud es la de un prefecto" – aunque este mes se hayan conocido, para la tejona faltaría tiempo para acostumbrarse a ella

– "Digamos que Parkinson se la habrá llevado al dar la apuesta más alta" – le contesta a la pelirroja – "Bueno al menos no tendré que pasar mi tiempo de descanso para evitar que los chicos se metan a un armario de escobas" – ahora mira seriamente a Harry – "y tú tendrás que tener cuidado, porque tengo el presentimiento de que Malfoy también lo es" –

* * *

Las compras en el Callejón Diagon fue el último día que Daphne, Susan y Padma estarían con él, aunque dudaba que dejarían de hablarse estando en Hogwarts. Sus familias las recogieron a primera hora de la mañana, prometiendo que el próximo verano dejarían a las chicas más temprano.

Después de que las damas abandonaran la mansión, Harry y Reginald se adentraron en el callejón mágico. Después de sacar un poco de oro en el banco, el viejo Reginald estaba hablando con un viejo colega suyo, dejando a Harry de lado, pero pudo ver como un perro grande y negro lo miraba fijamente, para luego entrar en un callejón oscuro y sin salida.

– "Abuelo vuelvo un momento" – Harry sigue al can y entra al callejón y ve como el perro se convertía en su padrino – "Sirius" – sin pensarlo dos veces le abraza

– "Hola cachorro" –

– "¿Qué haces aquí?" – Harry procuraba hablar en voz baja – "si te pillan" –

– "Tenía que venir" – habla tranquilamente – "después de los nuevos descubrimientos y que Lily era mestiza causo una gran conmoción en la orden" –

– "La orden de vigilantes de Dumbledore" – habla Harry sabiendo del tema

– "Preferimos llamarla la Orden del Fénix" – habla con carisma – "sé que no es excusa, créeme yo y Hermione queríamos decírtelo, pero el lugar donde estoy está bajo un encantamiento Fidelio y muy pocos conocen sus existencia" –

Sirius busca un papel y se lo entrega a su ahijado, en él ponía ' _El cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix está ubicado en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, en Londres_ '.

– "Y ahora ya lo sabes" – Sirius le arrebata el papel y de un movimiento de varita lo quema – "Harry cualquier cosa que necesites ese lugar te dará seguridad. Al fin y al cabo es tu casa también" – le guiñe el ojo y le pasa un trozo de vidrio – "cuando necesites hablar, di mi nombre en el espejo. Bueno cachorro, me pongo sentimental, pero es hora de irse" –

Vuelve a convertirse en su forma animaga y salen del callejón.

* * *

Al salir Harry recibe un fuerte abrazo de una Molly Weasley angustiada.

– "Oh, Harry querido" – la mujer los estrujaba como si fuese un muñeco – "estábamos tan preocupados por ti" –

– "¡Harry!" – Hermione se le acerca y también le abrazo, detrás de ella el resto de la familia Weasley que faltaban por ir a Hogwarts – "estas bien" –

– "Por supuesto que no está bien Hermione" – Ron se le acerca de forma amistosa – "estando prometido con esa serpiente no está del todo bien" –

– "Sera mejor que te retractes Ron" – el comentario de su 'mejor' amigo no le gusto para nada – "Daphne es mi prometida y no quiero que hables mal de ella" –

– "Pe-Pero Harry" – Ron estaba incrédulo – "es una Slytherin y…" –

– "Y su familia no son mortífagos" – el chico le corta al pelirrojo – "si la conocieras o a Susan o a Padma, no dirías eso" –

– "Oh, vamos cariño" – la matriarca Weasley se interpone entre su hijo y el pelinegro – "porque no discutimos todo esto en un lugar, 'más seguro'" –

– "Disculpe señora" – Reginald termina de hablar con su colega para ver la reunión – "pero, ¿a dónde desea llevar a mi bisnieto?" –

Molly Weasley estaba que se trababa la lengua, Harry aprovecho para hacer las presentaciones.

– "Abuelo, ellos son Ron, Ginny, Fred y George Weasley y su madre" – el chico señala a los pelirrojos – "Y ella es Hermione Granger" –

– "Es-es un placer señor" – la castaña saludo al viejo

– "El placer es mío querida" – el viejo le responde con una sonrisa – "Harry me ha contado mucho de vosotros" –

– "Lord Monahan" – Fred o George habla y el y su gemelo se inclinan como bufones

– "Estamos a su disposición" –

– "Vuestro bisnieto es un gran amigo" –

– "Y hombre de negocios nuestro" –

– "Oh venga ya vosotros dos" – Molly reprime a sus gemelos – "no empecéis con vuestras tonterías" – Molly cambia luego su voz para encarar al viejo – "vera señor…" –

– "Lord Monahan, señora Weasley" – habla con tono severo

– "Lord Monahan" – Molly no le gustaba la actitud del anciano – "Harry ha sido como de la familia y le hemos cuidado bien desde…" –

– "¿Desde cuándo señora Weasley?" – Reginald le interrumpe – "desde que inicio Hogwarts, porque no antes si de verdad esta tan preocupada por mi bisnieto o es una treta de Dumbledore" –

– "Harry de que está hablando" – Hermione no comprendía, aunque sabía desde hacía meses que el director ocultaba algo

– "Qué Dumbledore no me ha dejado que lea las últimas voluntades de mis padres y les ha estado pagando a los Dursley con mi dinero, para 'cuidarme'" – con cada palabra había veneno en ellas

– "Lo que Dumbledore hizo fue por tu bien Harry" – la mujer rechoncha perdía su tono meloso – "no deberías de restregárselo" –

– "¿Cómo qué? Estar encerrado en una alacena por 10 años a punto de morir por desnutrición" –

– "Señora Weasley, puede que sea una adoradora de Dumbledore, pero no tiene el derecho de hacerle lo que le hizo al muchacho" –

– "Y usted que, encerrándole en su casa, mientras mi hijo preocupado por él y le mete en 3 matrimonios" – Ron solo asentía con cada palabra de su madre

"Si ha leído el periódico sabrá que 2 contratos eran antiguos y le puedo asegurar que mi bisnieto nunca ha sido tratado como un prisionero" – el viejo ardía por dentro, pero su cara de póker era perfecta – "incluso iba a sugerirle que estuviera estos últimos días de verano con sus amigos, pero veo que he cambiado de parecer" –

Sirius aún como perro, oía la conversación. Cuando era joven, él, su hermano y sus primas conocieron al viejo Monahan, como veía no había cambiado en nada, siempre al tomar una decisión escuchaba los pro y los contra.

– "Harry, es hora de volver a casa" –

– "¡Harry! No puedes irte con este, este..." –

– "Es mi bisabuelo, señora Weasley" – es lo único que contesta Harry – "es la única familia que tengo" – Harry se dirige a sus amigos – "Os veré en el andén 9 ¾" –

* * *

El 1ro de Septiembre llego y Harry tuvo que decir adiós de momento a la vieja mansión de Devon.

– "Podrás estar solo sin mi" – Harry se había metido de bien en el papel de nieto

– "Oh no te pongas sentimental conmigo, muchacho" – bromeaba el viejo – "llevo más de 60 años viviendo lejos de mi madre, para que ahora vengas y me digas que hacer y que no" – el viejo le da un abrazo – "solo ten cuidado este año y cualquier cosa mándame una lechuza" –

* * *

Harry buscaba por el andén y dentro de los vagones a Ron o Hermione, pero nada. Tal parecía que lo volvían a dejar solo, hasta que…

– "Harrinkies" – los gemelos le pillan por sorpresa

– "¿Cómo ha estado nuestro querido inversor?" –

– "Espero que bien, porque este año las bromas no dejaran de ocurrir en Hogwarts" –

– "Me alegra de que al menos uséis bien mi dinero" – Harry mira que no solo los gemelos, sino Ginny estaba con ellos – "¿Dónde están Ron y Hermione?" –

– "O terrible noticia amigo mío" –

– "Lamentablemente nuestros queridos hermano y Hermione" –

– "Han caído al lado luminoso" –

– "Fueron nombrados prefectos" – Ginny le disipa de la duda – "Harry quisiera disculparme por la actitud que tuvo mi madre y Ron el otro día" –

– "Tranquila Ginny, no estoy molesto contigo, es solo que no se puede juzgar a alguien solo por estar en una casa donde salen más magos oscuros" –

– "Has oído eso mi hermano" –

– "Lo he oído bien mi querido hermano" –

– "El Heredero de Slytherin ha retornado" – bromean ambos con la broma de su segundo curso

– "Callaos ya" – su única hermana los reprime como si fuese su madre

– "Bueno Harry, nosotros nos vamos" –

– "Tenemos que hablar con Lee, sobre nuestros nuevos inventos, os veremos en la cena" –

Los gemelos desaparecen en los pasillos del tren.

– "Bueno, buscamos un sitio" –

– "¡Harry!" – Susan se les acerca y le abraza – "creí que no te vería antes" –

– "Vamos, si no me ves desde hace días" – bromea el chico

Ginny sentía ganas de gritarle a la chica, pero se había aguantado, no quería ser como su madre.

– "Vengan tengo un sitio con Neville y otra chica de Ravenclaw" –

* * *

Susan los guía hasta el compartimiento donde Neville estaba con una planta extraña con forma de cactus que se movía sola, a su lado una chica rubia leía un ejemplar del Quisquilloso al revés.

– "Hola Luna" – Ginny saluda a la chica – "¿cómo ha estado tu verano?" –

– "A sido de lo más revelador" – habla en un tono risueño – "al parecer los Nargles han estado de los más inquietos" –

– "¿Qué es un Nargles?" – habla Harry a Neville cuando este responde con evasivas

– "Eres Harry Potter" – la chica levanta la mirada de su revista para verle a la cara

– "Sí" –

– "Felicidades por tus compromisos" – habla la chica tranquilamente para luego volver a su lectura

– "Harry" – Ginny decide hacer las presentaciones – "ella es Luna Lovegood, está en mi año y es de Ravenclaw como dijo Susan" – al mencionar a la chica la mira seria

– "Has visto a las demás, Susan" –

– "Bueno, Padma debe de estar en los bajones de los prefectos" – piensa la chica – "y como pensé le debo 5 Galones a Hannah por ser la prefecta de Hufflepuff" – la chica empieza a poner ojitos tiernos al moreno – "me los prestas, juro que te lo recompenso en Navidad" –

La puerta del compartimiento se abre para revelar a Daphne con una chica castaña hasta los hombros.

– "GUAU, de verdad te envidio Daphne" – la chica le da la mano a Harry, el cual corresponde – "Tracey Davis, la mejor amiga de Daphne, es un placer conocer al próximo marido de la reina de hielo" –

– "A veces te odio Tracey" – contesta la rubia – "lo siento Harry, pero desde que supo de nuestro compromiso la loca de mi amiga ha querido conocerte" –

– "Disculpa" – Ginny mira a las dos chicas de Slytherin seria – "pero está lleno" –

– "Tranquila Weasley" – habla la castaña – "solo estamos de paso, me quedan 2 años más para conocer a Harry" – la chica decide hacer una broma – "por cierto ya habéis escogido el día de la boda, perdón bodas o lo haréis todo en un día. Me pido ser la madrina en la boda de Daphne y la decoradora a, por cierto ya habéis decidido el nombre de vuestros hi…" –

– " _ **Silencio**_ " – Tracey hubiese seguido hasta que es callada por el hechizo de la rubia – "bueno ya nos vamos, hablaremos en el castillo. Longbottom, Lovegood, Weasley, Harry, Susan" – Daphne arrastra a su amiga sin habla fuera del compartimiento

No podía decir que las preguntas que había dicho Tracey eran muy, pero que muy personales.

– "Vaya y yo creía que Hannah era la reina de los chismes" –

* * *

Media hora después el carro de la comida llega y con ello unos Hermione y Ron vestidos con sus túnicas puestas y el emblema de prefecto de Gryffindor, el cual era dorado con el león y el rojo de fondo.

– "Que hambre" – pero el compartimiento vuelve a abrirse, pero esta vez era Padma Patil – "¿qué haces aquí?" –

Padma pasa de largo de Ron.

– "Hola Harry" – al igual que Susan le da un abrazo al moreno – "Susan" – desde el mes pasado ambas chicas entablaron una fuerte amistad

– "He dicho que, ¿qué haces aquí?" – Ron seguía molesto

– "Saludando a mi prometido y amiga, Weasley" – la chica aun le guardaba rencor al pelirrojo por lo del año pasado – "A hola Luna, no te había visto" – al ver a la rubia, la saluda

"Hola a ti también Padma. Felicidades por tu compromiso y por ser prefecta" – responde aun leyendo su revista – "Os sugiero que tu boda no sea en otoño" –

– "Por los Nargles, verdad" – responde con incomodidad la cual la rubia solo asiente – "a Susan, Hannah Abbot te está buscando, esta 6 compartimientos más delante" –

– "Gracias Padma" – la chica sale corriendo para hablar con su amiga

– "Yo me voy a ver a Parvati" – lo dice con desanimo la hindú – "creo que quiere que interceda para hacer un contrato de matrimonio entre ella y Harry" –

– "No creo que eso ayude Padma" – Hermione mira a su colega prefecta con mala cara

– "Descuida Hermione" – la chica le da una sonrisa rara – "me asegurare de que mi hermanita este a diez metros de mi maridito" – el comentario pone por alguna razón celosa a la castaña – "nos vemos en clase" – cierra el compartimiento para irse

– "No me puedo creer que vayas a casarte con esa" – Ron como siempre hace un comentario inadecuado

– "Te he dicho Ron, que no insultes a mis…"–

Pero una vez más el compartimiento es abierto, pero esta vez con un invitado no deseado. Draco Malfoy vestido con su uniforme y su brillante insignia plateada de prefecto con la serpiente de su casa en su fondo verde.

– "Vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí" – detrás del chico sus guardaespaldas medio-trolls Crabbe y Goyle – "Cara-rajada, las comadrejas, el squib y la sangre sucia" –

– "Largate Malfoy" – Harry intenta no saltarle encima al rubio hijo de papá – "si tienes algo que decir, dilo o lárgate" –

– "Que te pasa Potter, el vejestorio te ha ablandado" – sus compinches se ríen como posesos – "o es que tienes miedo" –

– "Aún sigues molesto, porque seré Lord Black y tú no" – logra que la sonrisa del chico se le haya ido al mencionar un tema delicado

– "Pienso recuperar ese título Potter" – Draco tenía unas ganas de maldecir al pelinegro, pero no podía, no estando con sus amigos presentes – "es mío por derecho de nacimiento" –

– "Al igual que yo Draco" – todos se sorprenden al ver que Harry había dicho el nombre de Malfoy por primera vez – "te recuerdo que mi abuela fue una Black como lo es tu madre. Eso nos convierte en primos, no" –

– "¡Yo primo de un mestizo, nunca!" – el chico se alteraba poco a poco

– "Es que no leíste El Profeta" – ya le tenía contra las cuerdas – "mi madre fue mestiza, yo solo poseo ¼ de sangre muggle, un pura sangre como tú, primo" –

Ahora sí que Draco se había vuelto loco y apunto con su varita a Harry, cosa que imitan sus amigotes, pero se ven en desventaja cuando Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny sacan las suyas; sin olvidar a una Susan que volvía hecha una fiera y al ver al rubio de Slytherin saca su varita también.

– "Ten cuidado este año, Potter" – poco a poco el chico y sus trolls se apartaban para retirarse – "ahora soy prefecto, si te pillo haré que te expulsen, tenlo presente" –

–"Tío que fuerte" – Ron no se creía como acabo todo sin llegar a las maldiciones

– ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Harry?" –

– "Solo ha madurado Hermione" – Susan vuelve a sentarse en su asiento malhumorada – "solo eso" –

– "¿Qué ocurre Susan?" –

– "Hannah, es lo que ocurre" – se desahoga la chica – "te acusado de ser un mentiroso" –

– "No te sorprendas tanto Susan" – Hermione trata de calmarla – "pero todo Hogwarts creía mentiroso a Harry el año pasado" –

– "Si pero también le acusa de ser un psicópata y un asesino" – suelta el último detalle – "me dijo que si quería podía ordenar a que tengas detenciones si te acercabas a mi demasiado. Trate de decirle que no eras como te ha descrito Skeeter y el Profeta, pero siguió con eso" –

– "Tranquila, Susan" – el chico con anteojos la reconforta – "me basta que tú, Daphne, Padma, Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Fred y George me crean" –

– "Y yo Harry" – habla Neville después de ver lo sucedido – "mi abuela y yo te creemos" –

– "Yo y mi padre también" –

* * *

Sí, era posible que este año sería más cruel y duro en la vida de Harry, pero si tenía a sus amigos y prometidas de su lado, nada podría salir mal, o sí.

* * *

 **Bueno, el próximo inicio los estragos en Hogwarts.**

 **Sin olvidar a una odiosa sapa.**

 **Como de costumbre, un humilde servidor os pide que dejen sus reviews al terminar de leer.**

 **Buenas noches a todos/as.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Cambios en Hogwarts

**Hola amigos/as de Fanfiction.**

 **He escrito al menos la cena de bienvenida hasta la primera clase con la sapa arpía (dios lo siento es que odio al personaje es que enviarla a Azkaban o darle el Beso del Dementor se queda corto para hacerla sufrir)**

 **Bueno veremos los cambios que habrán, espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Como de costumbre Harry Potter no es mío (mejor así porque dudo que haya podido crear esta obra literaria) sino propiedad nuestra querida escritora, J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Cambios al Comenzar Hogwarts**

* * *

Aun Ron con cara de pocos amigos al tener que compartir asiento con una Hufflepuff y una Ravenclaw, el viaje había sido normal, después de las presentaciones, y rencuentros deseados e indeseados.

Salvo por una extraña visita de Cho Chang, para saber si Harry había tenido un buen verano y que ya hablarían en el castillo.

– "Creo que Cho sigue dolida por lo de Cedric" – habla Hermione al ver a la chica de origen asiático marcharse

– "Corrió un rumor en mi casa, de que Cedric le propondría matrimonio cuando ambos terminaran Hogwarts" – Susan comenta algo que pocos conocían – "pero al ver su estado actual, creo que es verdad" –

– "Y ahora desea meterse en el problema de ser la cuarta esposa de Harry" – hablaba Ron mirando serio a Susan – "es que no han terminado ya de acosarle" –

– "¡Acosarle!" – le pelirroja de Hufflepuff se defiende – "para que te enteres cerebro de Gusarajo, Harry y yo nos tenemos que casar por el contrato de entre nuestras casas, Daphne está en la misma situación que yo y Padma tiene que hacerlo o si no habrá guerra entre las casas Monahan y Patil" –

– "Pues no son sus casas, sabes. Harry es un Potter, no un Black, o cualquiera que le haya metido en esto" – el pelirrojo quería apoyo y se dirige a su mejor amigo – "verdad Harry" –

– "Primero, Ronald" – el implicado ya estaba cansado del humor de su amigo – "son mías por derecho de nacimiento y mágico, y segundo ellas no me acosan" –

– "Está claro que ella, Patil y la serpiente te han lavado el cerebro, amigo" –

– "Y tu que sabrás si no me has escrito todo el verano, 'amigo'" – había metido el dedo en la llaga – "tú estando tranquilo a salvo y comiendo mientras que yo pudriéndome con los Dursley, mientras que ellos gastaban mi dinero a diestra y siniestra" –

– "Hermione tampoco te ha escrito" – salta el chico con cara de perro – "¿por qué me atacas solo a mí y no a ella?" –

– "Porque ella al menos me escribió una disculpa" –

– "Dumbledore nos dijo…" –

– "Se lo que nos dijo Ron" – Hermione se defiende – "y no use una lechuza, más bien pedí que la mandara un tercero" –

– "Bien" – Ron parecía harto – "ya vamos a llegar, voy a asegurarme de que todos se pongan el uniforme" –

El pelirrojo desaparece molesto por el pasillo, no le volverían a ver hasta la cena.

– "Vuestro amigo está claramente infectado por el polvo de los Snorkack de cuerno arrugado" – todos miraban a la lectora rubia, aunque no tenían ni idea de lo que había dicho, era claro que su traducción era, tu amigo esta celoso.

* * *

El Tren por fin minoraba la marcha, todos ya estaban vestidos con sus túnicas.

Hermione ayudaban a alguno de los de primer año a bajar del tren.

– "LOS DE PRIMER AÑO" – una voz femenina se escucha desde lejos – "LOS DE PRIMER AÑO, POR AQUÍ" –

Harry y los demás se sorprendían de que la mujer era la profesora Grubbly-Plank, la sustituta de Hagrid en Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas.

Del semi-gigante no había ni rastro.

– "Crees que se habrá ido" – le pregunta Susan a su lado – "sé que no es el mejor profesor, pero aun así" –

– "Dumbledore nunca se desharía de Hagrid" – fue su respuesta – "Dumbledore le confiaría su vida" –

– "O puede que se haya ido a Francia" – Daphne y una recuperada Tracey aparecen para esperar los carruajes encantados – "recuerden que el año pasado estaba babeando por la directora de Beauxbatons" –

– "Si creen que harían una buena pareja. Solo espero que sus hijos tengan mejor glamour" –

– "Oye Daphne" – Harry le habla en susurro – "Tracey es siempre así" –

– "Y no tienes ni idea" – al hablar de la actitud de la castaña le producía dolores de cabeza a la reina de hielo – "tengo el presentimiento que la dejaron caer al nacer" –

– "¡OYE!" –

* * *

Cuando al fin pudieron obtener uno, Harry miraba con horror y fascinación a la criatura que tiraba de los carros, parecían caballos, pero tenían más hueso que carne y en su lomo unas alas casi escuálidas, a Harry le pareció que estaba ante un pegaso zombi.

– "¿Qué eso?" – pregunta a sus acompañantes

– "¿Qué es qué?" –

– "Lo que tira del carruaje" –

– "Harry, nada tira del carruaje" – Hermione trata de ver si su amiga se encontraba bien – "va sola como siempre" –

– "No estás loco" – la voz risueña de Lunática Lovegood hace eco en su cabeza al pasar a su lado – "yo también los veo" –

– "Vamos Harry" – Daphne le tira del brazo para que suba, algo que a dos personas no le hizo gracia – "yo también, desde que estamos en segundo año" – se lo comenta en susurro

– "Pero, qué…" –

– "Sshh, aquí no" –

* * *

Aun con la duda de que eran esas criaturas, Harry tendría que esperar a que Daphne le dijera su nombre y porque ella, Luna y él podían verlos.

Pero algo que no cuadraba, desde que Harry estaba en tercero los coches siempre se movían solos o es que los seres si tiraban de ellos pero eran invisibles para él hasta hoy.

¿Por qué?

* * *

Por fin dentro del Gran Salón, y despidiéndose de las 4 chicas, Harry, Hermione y Neville van y se sientan en la mesa de Gryffindor al lado de un Ron aún con cara de pocos amigos y al lado de Angelina Johnson.

– "Hola Angelina" – el chico saluda a su compañera de equipo

– "Harry, que bien que te haya visto" – la negra estaba que no podía ni con su felicidad – "me han nombrado capitana del equipo" –

– "De verdad, felicidades Angelina" –

– "Gracias, tal vez no sea tan buena como lo fue Oliver, pero espero dar la talla" –

– "Solo nos falta conseguir un buen Guardián" –

– "Por el amor de Merlín que es eso" – una Lavender Brown se le acerca por la espalda y todos miran a donde ella miraba 

En la mesa de profesores al lado del profesor Snape estaba una mujer regordeta con un vestido rosa chillón, pero lo peor era su cara, parecía la mezcla entre mujer y anfibio.

– "Debe ser la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras" – es lo primero que razona la más lista de Gryffindor

– "Esa mujer. Neville y yo ya la habíamos visto antes" – Harry mira al topo, o más bien sapo, del ministerio – "es la subsecretaria de Fudge, está aquí para vigilarme" –

– "Mi abuela odia a esa mujer" – Neville también expresaba su opinión – "quiso imponer una ley para que las personas consideradas semi-humanas no tuviesen permitido aprender magia" – ley que incluía a los hombres lobo, centauros, duendes, semi-duendes y semi-gigantes

– "¿Cómo sea?" – Lavender se le acerca a Harry casi en la cara – "es cierto, Harry" –

– "¿Qué si es cierto, qué Lavender?" –

– "De que estas comprometido con Daphne 'Reina de Hielo' Greengrass de Slytherin, Susan Bones de Hufflepuff y con la hermana de Parvati" –

* * *

Harry miraba a las otras mesas donde veía que no solo él estaba en esa situación.

En la mesa de Hufflepuff, Susan era acosada por el tema por su otra amiga Megan Jones, Ernie Macmillan y Justin Flinch-Fletchley, alegados del grupo pudo ver como Hannah Abbot y Zacharias Smith la miraban con mala cara.

En la de Ravenclaw, lo mismo le ocurría a Padma de su lado estaban Morag McDougal, Su Li, Terry Boot y Michael Corner, en su contra Lisa Turpin y Cho Chang.

En Slytherin parecía que toda la mesa estaba en contra de Daphne, solo su hermana, Tracey Davis y Blaise Zabini eran los únicos quien estaban con ella.

– "Pues sí" –

Lavender tuvo que callar su grito, gracias a que la profesora McGonagall entraba con los de primer año, listos para hacer su selección.

Harry aún recordaba la primera vez que estuvo en esa situación, asustado de no ser seleccionado en una casa o ser mandado a Slytherin solo porque Ron le había dicho todos en allí eran manzanas podridas.

McGonagall coloca el viejo Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts en el taburete y comienza a cantar su canción de este año.

* * *

 _"Cuando Hogwarts comenzaba su andadura_

 _y yo no tenía ni una sola arruga,_

 _los fundadores del colegio creían_

 _que jamás se separarían._

 _Todos tenían el mismo objetivo,_

 _un solo deseo compartían:_

 _crear el mejor colegio mágico del mundo_

 _y transmitir su saber a sus alumnos._

 _"¡Juntos lo levantaremos y allí enseñaremos!",_

 _decidieron los cuatro amigos_

 _sin pensar que su unión pudiera fracasar._

 _Porque ¿dónde podía encontrarse_

 _a dos amigos como Slytherin y Gryffindor?_

 _Sólo otra pareja, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw,_

 _a ellos podía compararse._

 _¿Cómo fue que todo acabó mal?_

 _¿Cómo pudieron arruinarse_

 _tan buenas amistades?_

 _Veréis, yo estaba allí y puedo contaros_

 _toda la triste y lamentable historia._

 _Dijo Slytherin: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos_

 _que tengan pura ascendencia."_

 _Dijo Ravenclaw: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos_

 _de probada inteligencia."_

 _Dijo Gryffindor: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos_

 _que hayan logrado hazañas."_

 _Dijo Hufflepuff: "Yo les enseñaré a todos,_

 _y trataré a todos por igual."_

 _Cada uno de los cuatro fundadores_

 _acogía en su casa a los que quería._

 _Slytherin solo aceptaba_

 _a los magos de sangre limpia_

 _y gran astucia, como él,_

 _mientras que Ravenclaw sólo enseñaba_

 _a los de mente muy despierta. Los más valientes y audaces_

 _tenían como maestro al temerario Gryffindor._

 _La buena de Hufflepuff se quedó con el resto_

 _y todo su saber les transmitía._

 _De este modo las casas y sus fundadores_

 _mantuvieron su firme y sincera amistad._

 _Y Hogwarts funcionó en armonía_

 _durante largos años de felicidad,_

 _hasta que surgió entre nosotros la discordia,_

 _que de nuestros miedos y errores se nutría._

 _Las casas, que, como cuatro pilares,_

 _había sostenido nuestra escuela_

 _se pelearon entre ellas_

 _y, divididas, todas querían dominar._

 _Entonces parecía que el colegio_

 _mucho no podía aguantar,_

 _pues siempre había duelos_

 _y peleas entre amigos._

 _Hasta que por fin una mañana_

 _el viejo Slytherin partió,_

 _y aunque las peleas cesaron,_

 _el colegio muy triste se quedó._

 _Y nunca desde que los cuatro fundadores_

 _quedaron reducidos a tres_

 _volvieron a estar unidas las casas_

 _como pensaban estarlo siempre._

 _Y todos los años el Sombrero Seleccionador se presenta,_

 _y todos sabéis para qué:_

 _yo os pongo a cada uno en una casa_

 _porque esa es mi misión,_

 _pero este año iré más lejos,_

 _escuchad atentamente mi canción:_

 _aunque estoy condenado a separaros_

 _creo que con eso cometemos un error._

 _Aunque debo cumplir mi deber_

 _y cada año tengo que dividiros,_

 _sigo pensando que así no lograremos_

 _eliminar el miedo que tenemos._

 _Yo conozco los peligros, leo las señales,_

 _las lecciones que la historia nos enseña,_

 _y os digo que nuestro Hogwarts está amenazado_

 _por malignas fuerzas externas,_

 _y que si unidos no permanecemos_

 _por dentro nos desmoronaremos._

 _Ya os lo he dicho, ya estáis prevenidos._

 _Que comience la Selección"_

* * *

Como de costumbre todo el mundo aplaudía la canción del sombrero, aunque había algo de verdad en su letra. Fue Salazar Slytherin y sus ideales de la supremacía de los sangre pura que le hizo distanciarse de los otros 3 fundadores, sin olvidar que dejo su Basilisco en las cañerías del castillo.

Y su advertencia era evidente, si las cuatro casas no estaban unidas, Hogwarts desaparecería.

Si seguían teniendo un Draco Malfoy o lo que Harry temía la ideología de Ron al decir que todos los de Slytherin eran malos y ellos los buenos, siempre habrán peleas.

Harry recordó las palabras de Padma el día que recibieron sus cartas. 'Eran Hogwarts, las cuatro casas unidas en matrimonio', pero luego recordó las últimas palabras de Daphne, las cuales aún siguen en su cabeza todas las noches, falta la chica Gryffindor.

Si se ponía a pensar todos estaban en el mismo curso, este año presentarían sus TIMO y decidirían su futuro laboral, las únicas chicas de su curso y en su casa eran Lavender, Parvati y Hermione.

Detuvo la idea al ver el disparate que estaba a punto de hacer, era su mejor amiga, casi la hermana que siempre quiso.

* * *

La selección ocurrió sin ningún problema, Harry aplaudía a cada nuevo Gryffindor que era seleccionado, veía a los demás como eran recibidos en sus mesas, a varios nuevos Slytherin con sonrisas en sus labios, Harry temía que ya estaban podridos antes de venir como Draco.

Una vez terminados McGonagall enrollo el pergamino y fue a guardar el sombrero, Dumbledore se levanta de su asiento y solo dice unas palabras.

– "Bienvenidos a los nuevos y a los viejos bienvenidos otra vez. Sin más que decir que les aproveche" –

El director vuelve a sentarse y gracias a los elfos domésticos del castillo, la cena está servida.

* * *

La cena había callado los deseos de hablar de la gente, todos estaban más concentrados en llenar sus estómagos que pensar, aunque Harry sabía que estaba recibiendo más de una mirada aguda y no solo desde su mesa o las de las demás, sino también en las de los profesores.

– "HA" – de repente Harry tenía un leve dolor de cabeza repentino

– "Harry, estas bien" – Hermione deja de comer al ver que su amigo se toca la frente – "es la cicatriz" – susurra de forma alarmante

– "No" – la calma – "solo me duele la cabeza, tranquila ya se me está pasando" –

Las alarmas de Harry se ponen en alerta, no era un simple dolor de cabeza, era un ataque con Legeremancia, pasiva por supuesto, por suerte el recién formado escudo de Oclumancia le había impedido el acceso a su mente.

Harry aún tenía poca experiencia al enfrentarse al hechizo ' _ **Legeremens**_ ' directamente.

Mira con rapidez a la mesa de los profesores al ver a la subsecretaria de Fudge, por si ella había hecho el ataque, pero la mujer solo estaba comiendo mirando la sala como si se creía la señora del lugar, o era una buena actriz o no fue su atacante.

Pero al volver a ver al odiado profesor de pociones vio que lo miraba anonadado, confirmando que fue él, quien había usado Legeremancia contra él.

Harry se molestó aún más al saber de qué Snape había hurgado en su mente, 4 años de su vida en sus clases y él ha podido leer su mente como un libro.

Le brindo una sonrisa arrogante al hombre de pelo grasiento, cosa que le hizo molestar al jefe de la casa de Slytherin. Ojalá hubiese disfrutado el año pasado al ver que él no había puesto su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego y no ser su ladrón de los ingredientes para la Poción Multijugos, porque sería la última vez de que Severus Snape, viera su mente, si quisiera tendría que usar el hechizo lee mentes, pero al hacerlo en un alumno era ilegal y más al ser heredero de 4 señoríos, le darían al ex–mortífago un billete de ida sin retorno a Azkaban.

* * *

Después del postre el viejo director vuelve a pararse para hacer unas últimas aclaratorias.

– "Ahora que tenemos nuestros estómagos llenos os aburriré con unas últimas palabras antes de irnos a dormir" – se gana la atención de todos los alumnos – "una advertencia para nuestros nuevos alumnos y recordatorio a los anteriores. No aventurarse en los límites del Bosque Prohibido; nuestro celador el señor Filch ha actualizado la lista de objetos prohibidos y me ha pedido que os recuerde que está prohibido hacer magia en los pasillos" – el viejo hace una breve pausa para luego continuar – "la próxima semana comenzara la búsqueda de nuevos reclutas para el equipo de Quidditch de sus casas, para más información contacta con el capitán de su casa o con nuestra instructora de vuelo la señora Hooch" – el hombre hace señal a la profesora de vuelo y arbitra, una mujer con el pelo blanco tiza y unos ojos amarillos como si fuera un águila – "También aprovechare para hacer un cambio en nuestro profesorado" –

Harry esperaba esta noticia, quería saber que fue de su amigo el guardabosque.

– "Nuestro querido profesor y guardabosque Hagrid ha salido del país por unas vacaciones, y me temo que no podrá regresar hasta medio año" –

– "Hagrid está fuera del país" – repite a sus amigos en susurro al no creérselo

– "Así que la asignatura de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas será impartida por nuestra querida profesora Grubbly-Plank" – la nombrada se levanta para recibir los aplausos

Harry pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que Draco y sus amigotes reían con burla.

– "Finalmente, he de presentarle a nuestra nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la profesora Umbridge" – la cara-sapo también recibe sus aplausos – "ahora…"–

– "EJEM" – increíble que parezca la mujer interrumpe al director y se levanta de su asiento – "Gracias director, por tan bellas palabras de presentación" – su voz no sonaba como si de verdad quisiera que el viejo la presentara – "me alegra de estar aquí con vosotros para impartir mi sabiduría y conocimiento a vosotros, los jóvenes del mañana" – cada vez que sonreía parecía que los chicos querían devolver la cena – "espero que podamos ser todos muy buenos amigos" –

– "Seguro" – bromean los gemelos en voz baja de forma sarcástica

– "El Ministerio de Magia" – es que no se callaba la mujer – "está en plena confianza de que nuestros jóvenes reciban una buena educación, pero también hay que recordar en perfeccionar lo perfeccionado y detener las practicas, prohibidas" – la última palabra la dice casi en susurro

Todo el Gran Salón estaba en silencio, pero fue callado cuando Dumbledore empezó a aplaudir y así todos acabaron aplaudiendo a la mujer de rosa.

– "A sí" – el viejo director vuelve a tener la palabra – "gracias profesora Umbridge, por sus palabras. Bueno ya creo que está todo listo y hecho ahora a la cama" –

* * *

– "Venga Ron" – Hermione trata de levantar al pelirrojo

– "Que te pasa ahora" – el menor Weasley seguía molesto

– "Tenemos que guiar a los de primer año a la sala común" – Hermione ahora se dirige a los recién llegados – "¡Los de primer año, seguidme!" –

* * *

Harry y Neville se adelanta por los atajos que conocían después de pasar 5 años en el castillo.

La sala común de Gryffindor siempre fue el hogar de Harry desde que piso por primera vez su umbral, pero ahora parecía un rechazo o repulsión hacia él.

Menudo recibimiento, pensó, desde que entro por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, todos estaban hablando animadamente hasta que entro al lugar, todos se quedaron callados al verle.

Harry no quería más publicidad de la que estaba dando, era tanto pedir un año normal en el castillo. Admitía que enfrentarse a Cancerbero, Basilisco, Dementores y Dragones era emocionante, pero todo a una sola persona.

Sin pensar había llegado a su dormitorio donde compartía cama con Ron y Neville, sin olvidar a Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas, quienes ya habían llegado antes.

– "Seamus, Dean" – saluda a sus compañeros de cuarto

– "Hola Harry" –

– "¿Qué tal tu verano Dean?" –

– "El mío bien, mejor que el de Seamus" –

– "¿Por qué?" –

El nombrado se veía molesto y le contesta

– "Mi madre no quería que volviera este año a Hogwarts" –

– ¿Por qué?" –

– "Porque, déjame pensarlo por ti" – responde con más sarcasmo – "El Profeta a publicado mucho de tí este verano y de Dumbledore" –

Si Harry hubiese sido el mismo desde que inicio el verano pasado le hubiese respondido a Seamus con hostilidad.

– "¿y qué crees tú?" – responde con firmeza – "Crees que mate a Cedric. Que soy el próximo señor Tenebroso" –

– "Pues..." –

– "Pues me trae sin cuidado lo que piense el Profeta" – le quita la palabra antes de que pueda contestar – "Porque te recuerdo que no fui yo quien puso mi nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego. Y todos me tacharon de mentiroso sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias del torneo" –

– "Pues entonces dinos que paso. Porque no creo que eso de que Quién-Tu-Sabes ha vuelto. Y como es eso de que tienes que casarte con 4 brujas y ya estés comprometido con 3" –

– "Eres libre de creer lo que crear Seamus" – Harry se hartaba de la discusión – "Si tienes una queja ve y pídela al Ministerio o a Gringotts donde se me hizo la prueba de herencia" –

– "¿Qué pasa aquí?" – Ron entra al dormitorio y ve la discusión

– "Tú crees la mentira que dice. Esa la de Quién-Tu-Sabes" –

– "Sí le creo" –

– "Y lo de esos contratos" –

– "Más basura de acoso del Profeta" –

– "Mira ya estoy harto Ron, a ti que te pasa" – se había reventado la brubuja de la paciencia – "sabes qué seguidme" –

* * *

Harry baja otra vez justo al momento que Hermione les decía a los nuevos donde quedaban los dormitorios y justo cuando medio cuerpo estudiantil de Gryffindor seguía abajo.

– " _ **Sonorus**_ " – lanza el hechizo de aumento de voz – "Escuchadme bien" – todos le miran – "si han oído o leído el artículo del Profeta sobre que soy un cuádruple heredero de 4 señoríos, es cierto" – se escuchan murmullos – "y que tengo que casarme con 4 brujas para continuar la descendencia también lo es" – el cuerpo femenino de la torre Gryffindor lo miraban con una sonrisa lasciva – "y que estoy comprometido con Daphne Greengrass de Slytherin, con Susan Bones de Hufflepuff y con Padma Patil de Ravenclaw. También lo es, más preguntas" –

– "Y eso lo del Innombrable" – cerca de la chimenea pregunta un Colin Creevey junto con su hermano

– "Eso se los dejo a vuestra imaginación, porque está claro que nadie me cree como lo del año pasado con respecto al torneo. _**Quietus**_ " – cancela el hechizo – "Buenas noches" –

* * *

Después de apartar a Ron y a Seamus que seguían con cara de pocos amigos Harry vuelve a entrar en su dormitorio.

– "No-no te has pasado un poquito, Harry" – un asustadizo Neville le miraba incrédulo

– "Solo quiero que me dejen en paz, Neville" –

–"¿Cómo?" – Hermione Granger entraba molesta – "echando más leña al fuego" –

– "Y tu que hubiese hecho Hermione, contéstame" – no hubo respuesta de la castaña – "lo ves, a ellos les da igual lo que me pase, son solo mareonetas haciendo que Fudge les haga bailar. Si mañana publican he domado a un dragón se lo creerán o si he matado a un mandatario también se lo creerán" –

– "Solo te pido que tengas paciencia Harry, Dumbledore" – la chica se calla al ver el rostro de ira de su amigo

– "Dumbledore no ha hecho nada por mi desde el año pasado. Deja de vivir en esa burbuja Hermione, Dumbledore no ha hecho que Sirius este libre, no ha hecho…" – se calla al ver que perdía el control – "lo siento Hermione, pero para mí ese hombre solo me ha dado sufrimiento" –

– "So-solo te pido que te andes con mil ojos" – fue lo único que pudo responder la chica, debido a las verdades que le había dicho su amigo – "ahora todas las chicas de Hogwarts querrán ser tu cuarta esposa y, ya sea que digas la verdad o no, solo te querrán por tu fama y dinero, y no por quien eres" –

* * *

A la mañana siguiente tal parecía que lo que había dicho Hermione era verdad. Desde que Harry había abandonado la torre de Gryffindor varias chicas se le habían estado insinuando, incluso las de su propia casa, comenzando con una de tercer año, una tal Romilda Vane.

Ni siquiera el desayuno cambiaba el humor del cuerpo estudiantil femenino del castillo, por suerte McGonagall había llegado repartiendo como siempre el horario.

– "A profesora McGonagall" – la mujer se detiene al ver que Harry la llamaba – "podía hablar con usted a solas antes de clase" – aunque si fuera por el no iría a Historia de la Magia

Pero al menos podía hablar con Padma, debido a que compartirían la hora.

– "Está bien señor Potter, en mi despacho después de su desayuno. Pero que sea rápido tengo clase con los de primer año" – la mujer vuelve a sus labores

– "A que vino eso" – preguntaba un Ron con su palto a reventar de comida

– "Solo quiero ver si puedo hacer un ligero cambio" –

– "Un cambio" –

– "Ya lo descubriréis" – sonríe

* * *

Después de su desayuno Harry se dirige rápidamente al primer piso donde su profesora de Transformaciones, Jefa de la Casa y Sub-Directora le esperaba. Toca la puerta y espera que le llamen.

– "Adelante señor Potter" – fue su respuesta para entrar

Dentro del despacho, Minerva McGonagall estaba arreglando sus asuntos, para dar clase este año.

– "En que puedo ayudarle señor Potter" – la mujer seguía mirando sus papeles, pero tenía su atención en su alumno

– "Quería saber profesora si aún tengo tiempo de cambiar Adivinación por Estudio de Runas Antiguas" –

Minerva deja caer sus papeles en su escritorio al oír lo dicho.

– "Bueno, señor Potter" – la mujer lo mira con asombro – "aunque es cierto que Adivinaciones es una de sus asignatura deficientes" – trata de ser cortes – "he de recordarle que estamos en su año de TIMO y es posible que este año la profesora Babbling no retrasara la clase por usted" –

– "No creo que tenga que retrasarla" – Harry saca un documento y se lo entrega – "mi bisabuelo me ha pagado un tutor privado de Runas Antigua este verano, esas son mis calificaciones" –

La mujer miro el papel como si le hubieran dado una bofetada en la cara, el tutor era uno de los más reconocidos en el ámbito de investigación de Runas y está claro que con un 'Extraordinario' en las pruebas hechas a alumnos de tercer y cuarto año, no supondrán ningún problema a la profesora Babbling ni a ella.

– "Bueno" – Minerva estaba contenta – "si me deja el documento" – señala la hoja – "podré hablar con Sybill y Bathsheda sobre este cambio" –

– "Puede quedárselo profesora" – habla feliz al ver que dejaría de ver Adivinación – "mi abuelo me dijo que debe tenerlo usted al ser mi tutora en Hogwarts" –

– "Le veo, bien este año señor Potter" – McGonagall no dejaba de intrigarle el chico – "está claro que está más centrado en su carrera" –

– "Bueno profesora" – Harry se burla un poco – "si ser un futuro Lord en el Wizengamot, estar comprometido y que tenga a un loco por mi cabeza no me hace madurar, entonces tendrían que internarme en San Mungo" –

– "Está bien" – Minerva le devuelve una sonrisa – "hare los trámites necesarios, ahora vaya a clase. No quiero ser su excusa ante el profesor Binns, por llegar tarde" –

* * *

Las clases fueron digamos _normales_.

A primera hora la típica y aburrida charla de Historia sobre las Guerras de los Duendes dadas por el viejo fantasma, al menos Harry se sentó al lado de Padma. Tal parecer la noche anterior, la paso mal, al ser acosada por toda la torre de Ravenclaw al ser la futura Lady Monahan.

Sin olvidar las insinuaciones de Cho Chang para que pudiera interceder por ella.

– "Creo que quiere saber si Cedric te dio un mensaje para ella antes de morir" – le dice en susurros

– "Pues dile que no" – contesta – "y dile que no sabía nada de que ella y Cedric estaban planeando una vida después de Hogwarts" –

* * *

A segunda hora fue el calvario personal de Harry al tener pociones con los de Slytherin.

– "Este año" – comienza hablando el pocionista – "es posible que sea la última vez que entréis en mi clase, solo acepto aquellos con 'Extraordinarios' en sus TIMO para el próximo año" – el hombre miraba a Neville y en especial a Harry – "hoy haremos una clase de lo más divertida, el profesor Dumbledore nos ha pedido que fomentemos el compañerismo" – los de Slytherin, menos Daphne y Tracey se rieron – "así que haremos un intercambio de parejas este año hasta Navidad" –

Harry, Neville y Hermione eran los únicos que habían salido bien parados en lo de compañeros.

Su compañera fue para su suerte Tracey, para Neville con Blaise Zabini y Hermione trabajaría con Daphne; por mala suerte Ron le toco de compañero a Crabbe, Parvati con Goyle y Seamus con Malfoy, que desde esta mañana parecía que al príncipe de Slytherin había sido atravesado por Barón Sanguinario.

– "Las instrucciones están en la pizarra" – con un toque de su varita a esta, aparecen las palabras – "comenzad" –

* * *

Una vez más Harry tenía los dolores de cabeza repentinos, tal parecía que Snape no había aprendido la lección desde la cena de bienvenida.

– "Oye Harry" – Tracey habla bajo para que Snape no los descubra – "¿qué le hiciste a Daphne?" –

– "Nada. Porque lo dices" –

– "Huy si pudieses leer mi mente" – la chica no dejaba de sonreír – "Anoche te defendió, bueno digamos figuradamente ante todos en la mazmorra de Slytherin y ya has visto la cara de Draco, no" – el solo asiente – "digamos que quiso sobrepasarse anoche diciendo que 'él es el único y verdadero heredero de los Black, bla, bla, bla, bla' y Daphne le dejo casi KO cuando esta hizo un Patronus ante todos. Dime fuiste tú quien se lo enseño verdad" –

– "Solo le enseñe lo básico y lo que tenía que hacer" – Harry le había enseñado como hacerlo no solo a Daphne, si no a las demás – "recuerda que no podíamos hacer magia" –

– "Bueno hagamos un pequeño trato, tú me lo enseñas y yo te ayudo en pociones, trato" –

La verdad nunca imagino que Tracey fuese amiga de Daphne, la chica era el polo opuesto exacto de ella.

* * *

– "Tiempo" – la clase había terminado y con algo de suerte, con solo las explosiones de los calderos de Ron y Crabbe, costando solo 15 puntos menos a Gryffindor – "etiquetad vuestras muestras, les daré sus resultados la próxima clase" –

Todos fueron despedidos de la mazmorra.

– "El próximo sábado, vale" – Tracey sale corriendo a reunirse con su mejor amiga

– "Y que tal" – le pregunta Harry a Hermione – "como estuvo tu compañera" –

– "Bueno pudo haber sido peor" – no le gusto su respuesta – "digamos que… olvídalo, venga quiero almorzar algo antes de Runas Antiguas" –

* * *

En el almuerzo fue lo más tranquilo, si ver a tu amigo casi devorar la mesa, si fue tranquilo.

– "Señor Potter" – McGonagall se le acerca – "su cambio ha sido aceptado, preséntese en clase a la hora prevista" –

– "Gracias profesora McGonagall" – la mujer se retira

– "Vas a decirnos que pasa ahora" –

– "Eso lo veras cuando vayamos a Runas Antiguas" –

Estaba claro que las reacciones de sus amigos eran esperadas.

Hermione estaba entre fascinada y feliz de que su amigo haya visto que Adivinación no era más que una pérdida de tiempo. Ron estaba que abría y cerraba la boca, hasta que pudo pensar en algo.

– "No puedes cambiar, Harry. Es nuestro año de TIMO" –

– "Tiene razón" – Hermione se desilusiona – "si lo hubieses pedido el año pasado es posible que te aceptaran, pero ahora" –

– "Descuida Hermione, he tenido un buen tutor de Runas, podre presentar mis TIMO de Runas como cualquiera" –

– "Ya veo" – Ron se molesta con esto – "de seguro ese viejo te dijo que hacer durante el verano" –

– "Es mi bisabuelo, Ron" – Harry se levanta de la mesa – "primero mis prometidas y ahora mi bisabuelo, está claro que esto se acabó" –

– "¿A dónde vas?" –

– "A estar lejos de ti" – responde con severidad – "nunca he insultado a tu familia, la he respetado como si también fuera la mía y ahora que la encuentro tu vienes y lo haces, ya ni te conozco Ron Weasley" –

Harry se marcha del comedor, por suerte sus chicas lo vieron salir y decidieron seguirle.

* * *

– "Harry" –

– "Por Merlín Harry para" –

Las chicas lo detienen casi llegando a la gran escalera.

– "¿Qué te ocurre?" –

– "Es Ron" – se sienta para poder calmarse – "cada vez os ataca como si tuvierais la culpa de lo que me pasa y ahora ha insultado a mi abuelo – el chico se deshaga

La primera en reaccionar fue Susan al intentar animarle con un abrazo.

– "Lo se Harry. A mí me está pasando lo mismo con Hannah, anoche casi me maldice de no haber sido por la intervención de Megan en llamar a la profesora Sprout de que le quite el puesto de prefecta si no cesaba de acosarme con el tema" – la chica casi llora en su hombro – "dios incluso el burro de Zacharias me acoso por si sabía sobre la muerte de Cedric" –

– "Susan, tú" – la pelirroja niega calmando a su compañera hindú

Aunque Padma fue la última en llegar durante el verano, también le habían contado a ella y a su familia sobre el regreso de Voldemort y la muerte del verdadero Campeón de Hogwarts en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

– "Ya te lo dije una vez Harry" – Daphne era la más apartada del grupo – "tu amigo solo quería tu atención para ser popular y ahora que destacas más esta celoso" –

– "O nunca fue mi amigo" – fue lo dicho del chico con gafas – "nunca tuve amigos hasta que conocí a Ron en el Expreso de Hogwarts" –

La campana suena dando a entender que pronto comenzara el tercer período.

– "Bueno iba a pedírselo a Hermione, pero creo que te lo pediré a ti Daphne" – Harry se levanta ya reconfortado – "Me podrías llevar a clase de Runas Antiguas, por favor" –

* * *

Debió de haberle hecho caso a su amiga de los rizos cuando Runas Antiguas era más interesante que la Adivinación.

La profesora Babbling era una bruja muy estricta y casi perfeccionista, a primera hora de la clase puso a prueba a Harry para que identificara unas runas básicas, incluso algunas avanzadas. Su recompensa unos 50 puntos para Gryffindor, 10 por cada runa bien contestaba.

– "La próxima vez, creo que dejare que te estrelles solo" – Hermione estaba entre lo celosa y orgullosa de su amigo

– "No me culpes vale, tenía que aprender tarde o temprano" – ambos se dirigen a la última clase del día Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con la sapa de Fugde, esta vez compartiría hora con los de Hufflepuff – "al menos recupere los puntos que Snape le quito a Ron esta mañana" – al hablar de su posible ex–amigo se lamenta – "te dijo algo antes de irme" –

– "Después de recibir una reprimenda de mía y de Ginny, sobre atacar a la familia de otros, dudo que se calme" –

* * *

Entran por fin y consiguen un puesto al lado de Susan y Megan.

– "¡Potter!" – Hannah Abbot molesta le encara antes de que venga Umbriged – "aléjate de Susan, me has oído" –

– "¿Por qué? No le he hecho nada malo" – mira molesto a la prefecta rubia

– "Alégate de ella antes de que le hagas algo" – sigue insistiendo aún de que su ex–amiga la mira feo – "No pienso dejar que vuelvas" – se le acerca para que solo él pueda oírlo – "que vuelvas a ser daño a algún miembro de mi casa" –

– "No sabía que eras la madre sustituta de Susan" – se medio burla de la chica – "si hubiese hecho lo que crees que he hecho, no crees que Madam Bones me había arrestado hace meses" –

– "EJEM" – justo a tiempo la profesora cara de sapo aparece – "hay algún problema querida" –

– "No, ningún problema profesora Umbridge" – la chica vuelve a su asiento – "solo algunas diferencias entre mi compañero, nada más" –

– "Entiendo querida" – la mujer expresa una sonrisa a la chica – "si tienes problemas no dudes en hablar con tus superiores, se escuchar muy bien" – la mujer se dirige a su escritorio – "Buenas tardes clase, me gustaría que abráis vuestro libro de texto desde la página 1 y comenzad a leer" –

Todos hacen lo dicho, salvo una persona que levanta la mano.

– "Si señorita…" –

– "Granger, profesora ya me he leído el libro" –

– "Pues entonces vuélvelo a leer querida" – la mujer sigue insistiendo en que lea

– "El problema profesora es que el libro no dice nada de la práctica" –

– "Me temo que ese tema no estará en nuestra agenda" – contesta con su pomposa sonrisa

– "No haremos magia" – Ron responde incrédulo

– "Los alumnos que quieran hablar en mi clase, levanten la mano primero. Señor Weasley, no" – el chico solo se acalora de vergüenza

Harry levanta la mano, para ver si Umbridge le daba el permiso.

– "Si señor Potter" – su sonrisa se hace ahora fingida

– "Si no vamos a usar magia, entonces como nos vamos a defender" –

– "Pero para qué queréis defenderos" – la mujer se burla del muchacho – "si no hay nada malo haya afuera, contra que te defenderías" –

– "Pues la lista es enorme profesora" – Harry seguía hablando – "hay Dementores, Acromántulas, Dragones, Magos Oscuros, la lista es interminable profesora Umbridge" –

– "Señor Potter" – la mujer trataba de no perder los nervios – "está claro que, su actuación en el Torneo el año pasado le haya puesto, los pelos de punta" – ahora se dirige a la clase – "el último mago tenebroso fue visto hace más de 14 años, vivimos en una sociedad segura, donde los criminales pagan el precio. Hemos establecido el orden a partir del caos y a si seguirá si dejamos de mentir" –

Harry hubiese contestado, pero prefirió quedarse callado, estaba claro que esta mujer no daría su brazo a torcer.

– "Ahora si no hay más preguntas, comenzad" –

* * *

Fue la hora más aburrida de la historia, Daphne tenía razón al ver que el libro era para bebes. Ni lo único que servía era para hacer peso en su mochila. Por suerte y alivio para todos, la clase había terminado.

– "Muy bien chicos marcad la página donde habéis terminado de leer la próxima vez continuaremos donde lo dejasteis" – la mujer seguía feliz como una perdiz – "a señor Potter. Podía quedarse un momento, por favor" –

Para mala suerte de Harry tenía que vérselas con la mujer más tiempo.

* * *

El aula se había quedado vacía dejando a la maestra y al alumno solos.

– "¿Qué quería hablar profesora?" –

– "Solo será un momento señor Potter" – Harry se prepara para cualquier eventualidad, incluso había reforzado sus escudos de Oclumancia – "espero que este teniendo un buen año. Después de todo es su año de TIMO, debe de estar muy nervioso con sus estudios" –

– "Bueno no solo yo" – Harry no sabía a qué jugaba esta mujer pero prefería seguirle el juego, de momento – "todos en clase están nerviosos" –

– "Es por eso que la señorita Abbot le amenazo al principio de la clase" – tal parece que la mujer ya sabía a donde quería llevar la conversación – "¿Por qué creo que le pidió que no se acercara a la señorita Bones?" –

– "Profesora Umbridge" – si es que se puede llamar profesora – "déjeme hacerle una pregunta" – la mujer ladea la cabeza al querer saberla – "¿qué haría usted si encuentra un contrato de matrimonio mágico con ligadura de la magia entre usted o algún miembro de su familia con otra familia? No cree que lo normal es que las dos partes implicadas se conozcan antes del día de la boda o dejaría que perdiera su magia" – Ahora sí que la había clavado, la mujer no sabía cómo responderle – "piénselo profesora, buenas tardes" – y sin esperar respuesta el chico se va.

* * *

Dolores Umbridge maldijo al chico en su mente, maldijo el momento en que se enteró de que era poseedor de un asiento en el Wizengamot, maldijo el momento en que él y Lord Reginald la acusaron enfrente de la corte y de su amado Ministro y maldijo a los asquerosos Duendes por hacer la dichosa prueba de herencia.

Sabía que el chico o el viejo Monahan o Dumbledore habían sobornado a esos seres para decirle a todo el mundo que el chico era un cuádruple Lord. Ojala supiese Legeremancia para leer su mente y descubrir que fue él quien mato al chico Diggory y lo que había dicho del Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado era nada más que mentiras.

Lamentaba no tener ahora en detención para usar su vieja pluma especial contra él hasta que sangrara y confesara sus crímenes, pero ahora que era un futuro Lord no podía ni tocarlo, pero ella lo averiguaría. Averiguará de que Potter ha estado mintiendo y que Dumbledore está formando un ejército contra el Ministerio para tomar el puesto de su amado Cornelius, si ella lo averiguaría o dejaría de llamarse Dolores Jane Umbridge, Subsecretaria del Ministerio de Magia Británico.

* * *

 **Y con este capítulo comienzan las aventuras del quinto año.**

 **Al menos no tendré que escribir sobre el castigo de Harry, odie a esa bruja cuando supe que la tinta era la sangre.**

 **Ahora la canción del sombrero es la misma Narrada en Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, capítulo 11 'La nueva canción del Sombrero Seleccionador', es el único plagio que he hecho (y en usar los nombres de Rowling)**

 **Y para despedirse, os pido como siempre que dejen sus comentarios al salir y no olviden de darle a favorito y a** **follow, please** **.**

 **Buenas Noches a todos/as.**


	8. Chapter 8 - La Próxima Lady Potter

**Hola amigos/as de Fanfiction.**

 **Quien dijo que lo iba a abandonar, si estábamos en Navidad y con comprar por aquí y por allá.**

 **Bien este capítulo me gustó mucho en hacerlo, espero que les guste.**

 **Como de costumbre Harry Potter no es mío (mejor así porque dudo que haya podido crear esta obra literaria) sino propiedad nuestra querida escritora, J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: La Próxima Lady Potter**

* * *

Las primeras semanas habían terminado para todos los alumnos de quinto año con más deberes por hacer y entrenamiento para sus TIMO, pero seguían sin hacer magia en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

No solo a ellos, si no todo Hogwarts estaba en la misma con la asignatura de la profesora Umbridge. O esta mujer estaba mal de la cabeza o en verdad el Ministerio no quiere que sepan defenderse para cuando Voldemort ataque y luego todo caiga como fichas de dominó.

– "Es que es una vieja arpía" – Daphne no podía con su frustración

Harry se había reunido con sus prometidas en una habitación vacía del tercer piso.

Curioso, ya que era la misma habitación en la que Fluffy, el Cancerbero de Hagrid que salvaguardaba el pasadizo de la trampilla, donde estaban los obstáculos para conseguir la Piedra Filosofal, obviamente el aula había quedado vacía al remover al gran perro de tres cabezas.

Gracias a Harry y a su Capa de Invisibilidad y al Mapa del Merodeador pudieron hacer la reunión sin que individuos no deseados, como Umbridge, Malfoy o algún otro prefecto con la misma aptitud de Hannah o Ron que intentaran evitar la reunión y digamos chicas con deseos de ser la siguiente Lady Potter, Harry no podía con eso, inclusive Pansy Parkinson había dado a entender que estaba dispuesta, lo más probable era que quería matarlo mientras durmieran juntos en su noche de bodas para luego ser viuda quedarse con su dinero y luego ser la futura Lady Malfoy.

– "Ya lo sabemos, Daphne" –

– "Es que, que piensa que somos" – la rubia ignora el comentario de la hindú – "¿Cómo vamos a pasar nuestros TIMO de Defensa? Si no practicamos y ni estudiamos" –

– "Está claro que solo a Draco y a su sequito le fascina la mujer" – hace un comentario sarcástico la pelirroja

– "O es que ni él, la aguanta" – Daphne les revela un secreto del principito de Slytherin – "a él tampoco le agrada la mujer, pero no lo dice en voz alta" –

– "Está claro que a esa mujer le falta más de un tornillo" – Padma tenía la misma aptitud que su amiga rubia – "A dicho algo tu abuelo Harry" –

– "Lo último que me dijo es que Fudge cree que Dumbledore está formando un ejército aquí en el castillo para luego mandarnos a luchar contra el Ministerio y para que Dumbledore se quede con el puesto de Ministro" –

– "Una gran estupidez" – contesta la próxima Lady Black – "A Dumbledore le quisieron dar el puesto de Ministro 2 veces, la primera cuando derroto a Grindelwald y la segunda cuando Voldemort empezó su campaña de pureza; y las dos veces él las rechazo" –

– "Entonces, ¿por qué ahora la paranoia de Fudge?" –

– "Creo que tiene que ver con nuestra encantadora y horrenda profesora Umbridge, Padma. Sin mencionar que el papi de Draco lo tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano" –

– "Bueno tengo al menos buenas noticias" – Susan gana la atención de todos en la sala – "a partir de hoy soy la nueva Cazadora de Hufflepuff" –

– "Me alegra de oírlo Susan" – el chico le brinda una sonrisa a la chica, la cual la chica solo consigue sonrojarse

– "Gra-gracias, Harry" –

– "Creía que el burro de Zacharias Smith no iba a dejarte entrar" – Padma recalca al nuevo capitán del equipo de los tejones no era fan de Harry y al saber que Susan era su prometida estaba claro que no le darían el puesto.

– "Hasta que vio que soy la única poseedora del prototipo de la Barredora 12 y que lo supere en las pruebas junto con Cawallader" – la chica levanta sus manos mostrando el símbolo de victoria – "y el nuevo Buscador es Summerby, ten cuidado Harry, lo vi en los entrenamientos y es muy bueno" –

– "No crees que darle esa información a Harry le estas dando ventaja a tu rival" – la rubia decide jugarle una broma

– "Todo se vale en el amor y en la guerra, amiga mía" – fue lo único que dice ganándose las risas de los demás – "a por cierto Harry" – la chica decide jugar con su prometido – "mañana es el cumpleaños de Hermione, no" –

El cumpleaños de Hermione, si mañana sería 19 de Septiembre, su mejor amiga cumpliría 16 años.

– "Ya has pensado en que le vas a regalar" –

– "La verdad es fácil de regalarle algo a Hermione" – tal parece que el muchacho no capto la indirecta de las chicas – "cuando fui al Callejón Diagon a buscar los materiales encontré un buen libro de Runas en Flourish & Blotts, así que compre 2 copias" –

– "Harry, creo que tu amiga, esperaría algo diferente a libros este año" – Susan estaba apática, de verdad la chica se bastaba con libros

– "Pues, ¿como qué entonces?" –

– "A no, eso tendrás que descubrirlo solito" –

– "Por favor, Padma" – el chico trata de ver si las chicas sueltan algo – "Daphne, Susan echadme una mano" –

– "Lo siento cariño" – Daphne no da su brazo a torcer – "son cosas de mujeres" –

– "Menuda broma" – el chico se queda indignado – "¿Cómo voy a ganar en una discusión? Si vosotras tres se unís en mi contra, no quiero saber cuándo sean cuatro" – el chico mira la hora en su reloj de muñeca viendo que habían disfrutado de una buena hora, pero lamentablemente no podían arriesgarse a más – "bueno creo que es mejor irnos antes de que venga el toque de queda" –

– "Puedo argumentar de que estabais en detención" – Padma salta al dar una opción – "y podría acompañarles a vuestra salas comunes para asegurar" –

– "Pero eso te costaría tu puesto de prefecta Padma" – Susan le quita la razón

– "Todo el mundo sabe que somos las futuras señoras de Potter. Verían esto como si hubiésemos salido de un armario de escobas los cuatro y ya sabes que las noticias vuelan" –

– "Por no mencionar de que la noticia llegaría a sus casas y sus padres escribirían a los vuestros y a tu tía y luego se junten para castrarme antes de Navidad" – al chico le había quedado claro de que las tres tendrían que conservar su pureza hasta la noche de bodas – " _ **Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**_ " – Harry mira el famoso Mapa de todo el castillo para ver si las rutas estaban despejadas – "Tal parece que Draco, Ron y Hannah se ha enterado de que teníamos reunión hoy y están patrullando cerca de la torre de Gryffindor" –

Se mostraban los nombres de Ronald Weasley muy cerca del retrato de la Señora Gorda, y a Draco Malfoy y a Hannah Abbott merodeando por los alrededores del séptimo piso

– "Pues está claro que podrás evitarlos gracias a tu capa" –

– "Bueno al menos no me meteré en problemas Susan" – Harry se prepara para irse – "Deseáis alguna que os lleve" –

– "No gracias, conozco un atajo para llegar a las cocinas más rápido" –

– "Yo tengo cuartada gracias a Tracey" – le había pedido a su amiga que si alguien preguntaba estaban en la biblioteca, al fin y al cabo eran las únicas de la casa de las serpientes que estaban más tiempo ahí, a parte de Granger

– "Y yo empezare hacer las rondas dentro de unos minutos" –

– "Entiendo, Buenas Noches chicas" –

– "Buenas Noches Harry" – responden todas a la vez

* * *

Luego de que el único varón abandonara la sala, todas sueltan un suspiro.

– "Está claro que ni se entera" –

– "Es un chico Susan, en que crees que pensaría él" –

– "En otras palabras no hemos avanzado en nada en la Operación Cuarta Hermana" –

Susan y Padma se veían desilusionadas. Después de conocerse el verano pasado y después de que era obvio que el grupo no estaría completo hasta que Harry no encontrará a la siguiente Lady Potter, ya sea por las vías naturales o que de la nada aparezca otro contrato de matrimonio como en el caso Black y Peverell, porque dudaban que Reginald Monahan haría otra jugada como le ocurrió a Padma.

Pero en algo habían quedado de acuerdo las tres, en que Hermione Granger tenía que convertirse en Hermione Potter, a más tardar al terminar Hogwarts y por supuesto antes de que el psicópata de Tom Riddle alias Voldemort cumpliera la amenaza contra su prometido.

Porque ella y no otra, pues como habían calculado faltaba una chica de Gryffindor y así podría decirse que eran Hogwarts en matrimonio, también estuvieron de acuerdo en que fuera de su año, lo cual la lista se redujo a tres candidatas, pero al ser una la hermana de la futura Lady Monahan y ser más aduladora gracias a su compañera de cuarto, quedo descartada. Lavender Brown, ni muertas, desde que la chica entro en su pubertad lo único que ha tenido en mente la chica era tener un chico e ir directos al armario o a la clase vacía más próxima y luego al siguiente en su lista de chicos. Por ello Hermione era la elegida, y más al ser la amiga íntima de Harry le da más crédito que a las demás.

– "Tranquilas" – Daphne les brindaba una sonrisa calculadora a sus hermanas prometidas – "creo que la operación ya está en su adolescencia" –

– "¿Qué quieres decir?" –

– "Que Granger de seguro estaría más que dispuesta a dar su libertad a que una buscona se acerque a su amigo" – las demás silenciaron, dando a entender que querían saber cómo la reina de hielo había obtenido la información – "cuando Snape hizo el cambio de parejas me toco con ella, y digamos que tuvimos una charla que casi nos cuesta la poción y una detención" –

– "Hermione le gusta Harry" –

– "Es complicado, Susan. Para Granger, Harry es su mejor amigo, casi el hermano que siempre quiso." –

– "Y lo mismo ocurre con Harry, para él, ella es la hermana que deseo" – Padma ataba los cabos – "Recordad que Harry nos contó que la salvo de un Troll en su 1er año y que la visitaba todos los días cuando el Basilisco la ataco en 2do; es obvio que no darán su brazo a torcer, de la noche a la mañana" –

– "¿Qué hacemos?" –

– "Tranquilas, mañana hablaremos las tres con ella y se lo diremos" –

– "En serio" – Padma estaba que ni se creía lo que había dicho la próxima Lady Black – "a sí, sin más. Ningún plan retorcido, ni nada" –

– "Pues si lo ves así, es posible que terminemos por fastidiarla. Y que hay de ti, alguna visión del futuro" –

– "Ya os dije que mi visión es pasiva. No soy una vidente" –

– "Perdona" – Daphne prepara su mochila antes de irse – "Mañana después del desayuno le diremos a Hermione que queremos hablar con ella aquí mismo" –

* * *

Harry estaba pensando en la locura de semanas que había tenido, después de ser consciente de que sus compromisos divulgarían más rumores de lo que su fama daba.

La noche pasada oyó a algunos de sexto año que varias chicas les han pagado por adelantado para hacer filtros amorosos para que luego Harry los bebiera y firmara los compromisos; unos de Slytherin decían que Daphne se le ensartaría como lo hizo con Theodore Nott, algo que Harry dudaba ya que él sabía escuchar a diferencia de Nott.

Como ya había dicho esquivo a Hannah Abbott, luego de darle un susto al usar _**Depulso**_ en ella, la chica salió corriendo asustada creyendo que era Peeves; luego después de asegurarse de que Ron entrara en la sala común el chico decidió entrar después de él.

* * *

– "¿Dónde has estado?" – exigió el pelirrojo con molestia

– "Paseando Ron" – Harry había ocultado la capa en su mochila – "ahora eso es un delito, llegue antes del toque de queda, no puedes ponerme en detención y dudo que quieras quitarme puntos" –

– "Pero estabas con esas…" –

– "Una palabra más Ron y te juro que…"–

– "Harry" – Hermione llega en su rescate, pero su cara parecía seria – "ven al dormitorio de los de cuarto, Colin ha tenido detenciones con Umbridge y ella…" –

La chica no dice nada y sale corriendo a los dormitorios de los chicos de cuarto año, en ellos el autonombrado fan número 1 de Harry Potter se hallaba en su cama sentado cogiéndose la mano.

– "Hola Harry" – el chico hace un intento de no mostrar dolor, pero no lo logra

– "Tuviste detenciones con Umbridge, Colin" –

– "Sí durante toda la semana" –

Harry mira la mano del chico y ve escrito algo en rojo con claridad ' _No debo decir mentiras_ ' en la torso de su mano.

– "¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano?" –

– "No es nada de verdad" – el muchacho seguía haciéndose el valiente – "en serio, no duele tanto como hace poco, gracias a mi hermano, es bueno en Herbología y la profesora Sprout le regalo Esencia de Murtlap. Es bueno para los cortes" –

– "Colin" – Harry estaba serio – "¿Cómo te hizo Umbridge esos cortes?" –

– "Es lo curioso" – decía el chico – "no fue ella sino yo mismo" – Harry, Ron, Hermione y los compañeros de cuarto de Colin no entendían – "ella me dijo que tenía que escribir unas líneas dijo que escribiera 'No debo decir mentiras', le pregunte cuantas veces y ella me respondió 'tantas como se requieran para que capte el mensaje' y luego escribí con esa extraña pluma que me dio" –

– "No te dio tinta" – Harry presentía lo que era y le pregunto a su fanático, el cual solo negó con la cabeza – "luego de escribir esas letras aparecieron en el torso de tu mano" – el chico vuelve a asentir – "¡SERA ARPÍA!" – el muchacho estalla

– "¿Qué ocurre Harry?" –

– "A Colin le han obligado a escribir con una pluma de sangre" – la chica come libros no se enteraba del objeto – "es un objeto oscuro que utiliza tu sangre como tinta, fueron prohibidas hace años por el Ministerio, el único órgano que tiene derecho a usarlos es Gringotts, además sirven para firmar contratos mágicos" –

Después de decirlo Hermione entendió que esa bruja había usado un objeto oscuro en un alumno, algo ilegal.

– "Tengo que decírselo a McGonagall" – suelta la chica de repente – "esto es abuso de autoridad, por no mencionar que es una barbaridad, no puede salirse con la suya" –

– "¡NO!" – Colin había gritado – "si lo haces se enterara y me expulsara" – los demás lo miraban incrédulo – "me dijo que era su palabra contra la mía y ella tiene más veracidad que un nacido de muggle" –

– "¿Por qué te puso en detención Colin?" – Ron pregunta queriendo saber porque el muchacho acabo así

– "No lo adivinas" – uno de sus compañeros de cuarto habla y señala a Harry – "ha sido por él. Desde principios de semana Colin dijo a todo pulmón de que Harry no mentía con lo de Quién-Tu-Sabes y luego Umbridge le dio detención por una semana" –

– "Me defendiste delante de ella" – el chico asiente con pena – "has sido valiente y a la vez insensato, dile a tu hermano que a partir de ahora se anden con ojo con esa mujer" – Harry se levanta para irse – "descansa Colin, y gracias por defenderme una vez más" –

* * *

Harry se va a su dormitorio cuando es detenido por sus amigos.

– "Harry no vas a decir más nada" –

– "Y qué quieres que diga Hermione. Está claro que Umbridge quiere hacerme caer al atacar a la gente que dice en voz alta que dijo la verdad" – sus amigos piensan que lo dicho era cierto – "es más Colin lo dijo, ella es una 'respetada' miembro del sistema político, es su palabra contra la de un estudiante menor de edad y nacido de muggles, a quien crees que le harán más caso" –

– "Le harían caso a Colin, es la víctima aquí" –

– "Me temo que el sistema mágico es aún más obsoleto que el muggle" –

– "Tiene razón" – Ron opina al fin algo bueno – "el sistema favorece más a los sangre pura o miembros de nobles casas que a nacidos de muggles y mestizos. Sin pruebas no podemos decir que Umbridge obligo a Colin a escribir con su sangre" –

– "Exacto" – Harry vio como la chica los miraba incrédula – "créeme estoy tan molesto como tu Hermione, pero me temo que estamos de manos atadas" –

– "Pero, tiene que haber una forma" –

– "Cierto, tu podrías Harry" – Ron lo mira con su expresión de tonto – "podría es… dijo tu bisabuelo influir para que saquen a Umbridge" –

– "No puedo Ron, el abuelo está siendo vigilado por el Ministerio, apenas puede moverse libremente intentando converse a las casas neutrales de que Voldemort ha vuelto" –

– "Espera, lo sabe" – Ron se sorprende – "se lo dijiste" –

– "Por supuesto, que esperabas" –

– "Es que estas majara. ¿Cómo puedes decirle a alguien tu vida si apenas la conoces?" –

– "Si no te acuerdas Ron, yo lo hice contigo" – ya se estaba hartando de la aptitud del chico – "te conté casi mi vida cuando nos conocimos y eras un extraño para mí. Porque no puedo decirle a mi abuelo mi vida" –

– "Pero, pero…" –

– "Entonces que Harry" – Hermione le quita la palabra al pelirrojo antes de que digiera algo más para agravar más su amistad – "¿Qué hacemos?" –

– "Intentar sobrevivir este año" – es su única respuesta

* * *

Con todo el revoltijo de día Harry no logro casi conciliar el sueño, lo curioso es que había soñado con una puerta, pero antes de que pudiese ver más fue como si algo lo hubiese repelido y luego despertaba.

* * *

– "Buenos días" – Hermione se le acerca para poder desayunar – "estas bien Harry, tienes mala cara" –

– "Tranquila" – el chico bosteza un poco – "solo tuve un mal sueño y luego me costó dormirme" – luego la bombilla se le enciende, quitándole la flojera – "AH es verdad, Feliz Cumpleaños Hermione" – le pasa su regalo – "Perdona que no esté envuelto" –

La chica solo le basto con leer el autor y ver que su amigo le había conseguido la edición limitada del libro, se le lanza a abrazarlo.

– "Oh Harry, gracias" – la chica luego comienza a ojear el libro – "pero te debió de costar una fortuna, esta edición es muy difícil de conseguir" –

– "¿Qué cosa?" – un despistado Ron llega

– "Del libro que me ha regalado Harry" –

– "A si, ya veo" – tal parecía que el pelirrojo no se enteraba y decide comer

* * *

Dos minutos después llega el correo, a Harry le llegan dos cartas una de su bisabuelo al reconocer a Hector y otra que desconocida, pero mirando el sello pudo ver que era de Gringotts. Harry decide abrir la carta de su bisabuelo, primero.

* * *

 _Querido Harry:_

 _Espero que estés bien._

 _Las cosas aquí, pintan mal muchacho. Aunque el Profeta diga que todo está en orden, solo enmascara la verdad, no pienso contarte mucho, debido a que empezarías a preocuparte, pero lo único que puedo decirte es que todo apunta a que todo sigue en las sombras._

 _Incluso parece que nuestro querido ministro se ha vuelto loco, el otro día estuvo a punto de eliminar la legislación de herederos mágicos, pero por su puesto más de una familia (ya estuviera en un bando o no) detuvieron su intento._

 _Bueno con respecto a tu experiencia con tu nueva profesora, estoy de acuerdo contigo de que esa mujer está loca de atar; lo único que te dijo es que intentes practicar por tu cuenta e incluso incita a tus queridas y amigos a hacer lo mismo._

 _Te he reenviado la correspondencia de Gringotts, espero que sea de buen agrado._

 _Un gran abrazo de mi parte._

 _Tu abuelo Reginald._

* * *

Tras terminar de leer la carta y ver que su abuelo estaba bien y todo seguía igual.

Eso era raro, porque Voldemort se ha estado conteniendo, que quería. Estaba claro que la respuesta no le vendría de la noche a la mañana, pero estaba seguro que él atacaría y luego el mundo mágico caería. Harry decide abrir su última carta.

* * *

 _Estimado Heredero Potter – Monahan – Black – Peverell,_

 _Me complace comunicarle que el actual Lord Black, cuyo nombre no escribiré pero que usted y yo conocemos muy bien, ha decido adjudicar de su cargo de Lord._

 _La razón que nos expreso fue que por sus problemas legales y afirmando que fue casi desterrado de la familia, arrancado inclusive del árbol genealógico._

 _Por consiguiente al cumplir su décimo séptimo cumpleaños el título de Lord Black será puesto a usted, como expresa en su herencia._

 _Que vuestros enemigos caigan ante vos._

 _Griphook, Gerente de Cuentas de la Casa Black_

* * *

– "Sirius ha dimitido de su cargo de Lord" – habla disimuladamente para sus amigos

– "Pero como puede comunicarse con el banco" – Hermione habla después de arrugar el papel que estaba leyendo y se la mete en el bolsillo

– "El banco de los magos es neutral Hermione" – explica a su amiga – "es territorio de los duendes, cuando cruzas sus puertas estas entrando en sus dominios, es como El Vaticano" –

– "A comprendo" –

– "¿Quién es Vaticano?" – pregunta el único no implicado una pregunta de lo más estúpida

– "No es una persona Ron" – Hermione decide explicarle – "Es un país dentro de otro, un estado que tiene sus propias leyes" –

– "Todo bien queridos" – Sin ser nombrada la cara de sapo aparece – "espero que vuestras correspondencias no les haya quitado el apetito" –

– "Todo está bien profesora Umbridge" – Harry dobla cuidadosamente sus cartas – "mi bisabuelo solo estaba preocupado por mi" –

– "Y vuestra segunda carta" –

– "Solo un comunicado del banco, descuide no es nada malo" – responde con tranquilidad

– "Comprendo, buenos días" – la mujer se va por donde vino

– "En verdad esa mujer no me deja en paz" –

Sus pensamientos son detenidos por una furiosa profesora McGonagall que se dirigía casi corriendo hacia donde Umbridge se había ido.

– "Tengo un mal presentimiento" –

* * *

Después de clases Hermione se dirigía a una reunión clandestina.

Esta mañana le había llegado un mensaje de nada menos de Susan Bones indicándole que tanto ella, como Daphne Greengrass y Padma Patil deseaban hablar con ella, el lugar de reunión fue establecida en los aseos de Myrtle la Llorona, un lugar perfecto para que nadie las interrumpa.

Por qué las prometidas de Harry querían hablar con ella. Sabía que ellas habían pasado un mes con Harry, la respuesta más lógica era que ella intercediera por ellas para poder conocer a su amigo mejor. Ella estaba dispuesta a responderle a sus preguntas, siempre claro está que no hurgaran tanto en la vida privada de su amigo.

– "Llegas temprano" –

Al doblar la esquina Hermione ve como la Reina de Hielo aparece.

– "Te dijimos que era a las 19:00 y llegas 1 hora antes, impresionante" –

– "Tengo que hacer la redacción de la profesora Sprout y luego comenzar mis patrullas de prefecta, Greengrass" – contesta de manera tranquila

La verdad ambas chicas nunca se llevaron bien desde el principio, si la lucha entre Gryffindor y Slytherim eran Harry y Draco, la lucha por ser la más lista de Hogwarts eran entre ellas.

– "Qué ocurre Granger, no estarás molesta por nuestra discusión en el primer día de pociones" –

– "Sin comentarios" – Hermione sigue adelante ignorando a la chica

* * *

Ya en los aseos y sin el fantasma de Myrtle escuchándolas comienza la reunión.

– "Bueno en primer lugar gracias por aceptar nuestra invitación Hermione" – comienza Susan a hablar para liberar tensión

– "Bueno creo que del porque no hemos reunido tiene que ver con Harry" – suelta Hermione tranquila

– "Bingo, ya sabes que Harry tiene que encontrar una cuarta esposa" –

– "Eso ya lo sé Padma" – Hermione le molestaba aquello – "¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esta reunión?"

– "La verdad…" –

– "Decídselo, de una vez" – después de encontrarse la rubia estaba molesta por los enredos de la hindú

– "No es sencillo Daphne" – y la pelirroja no ayudaba

– "Muy bien se lo diré yo" – Daphne coge aire – "Queremos que seas tú su cuarta esposa" –

Hermione se había quedado helada. Ellas querían que ella fuese la cuarta esposa de su amigo.

– "¿Qué-Qué estáis mal de la cabeza?" – la chica suelta el alarido a sí sin más – "yo creía que querían mi ayuda para poder conectar con Harry, no esto" –

– "Bueno para conectar con Harry, creo que Daphne te hubiese pedido ayuda" – la chica de Hufflepuff detiene sus palabras al ver la expresión gélida de su nueva 'amiga' – "pero la verdad las tres nos hemos adaptado bien a él" –

– "Entonces, por qué yo. Hay muchas chicas en Hogwarts que morirían por ser esposa de Harry" –

– "Por esa misma razón" – la Ravenclaw le quita la palabra – "todas quieren estar con él, por ser el Niño que Sobrevivió, por su fortuna y títulos, no como es él" –

– "Sabemos que por no ser por los contratos antiguos Daphne y yo nunca nos hubiésemos acercado a Harry. Lo mismo le ocurre a Padma si no hubiese sido por el conflicto entre su casa y la de los Monahan, no la hubiesen aceptado" –

– "Pero porque yo" –

– "Dos razones: Primero eres su mejor amiga y tu estarías dispuesta a dar tu vida por él. O eso me dijiste la última vez verdad" – Daphne le toca la fibra a Hermione – "Segundo, todas somos de casas distintas y estamos en el mismo año, solo falta una chica de Gryffindor se nos uniera, podría decirse que seremos Hogwarts cuando estemos casadas con él" –

– "Y queríamos que fueses tú. Hermione cuando Harry salga de Hogwarts tendrá que casarse con nosotros, pero existe una ley del ministerio que indica que si un heredero de una noble casa no encuentra heredero el ministerio le asignara una esposa" –

– "Eso es de barbaros Susan" – Hermione explota –

– "Son nuestras leyes y tradiciones, han estado ahí desde que la edad media. Está claro que el sistema está algo obsoleto en comparación con el muggle, pero los cambios tiene que ir despacio para lograr una transición pacífica" –

– "Pero Ginny…" –

– "Weasley" – la rubia de Slytherim vuelve a burlarse – "no me hagas reír, ella es la que más desea a Harry por su fama o ya se te olvido ese poemita de San Valentín en nuestro segundo año" –

– "Pero ella le quiere" –

– "Entonces por que sale con Michael Corner de mi casa" –

– "Pues…" –

– "Para darle celos a Harry, por favor. La chica le es invisible a Harry, tiene contacto con ella mediante su hermano" –

– "Y qué queréis que le diga que se case conmigo" – contesta con desgana – "solo estaría actuando como las demás" –

– "No has pensado que Harry y tú haríais una buena pareja" –

– "Es mi mejor amigo" –

– "Y. Se dice que de la amistad al amor solo hay un paso" –

– "Pe-pero" –

– "Te salvo la vida" – Daphne la mira cansada – "te salvo la noche de Halloween del Troll, le salvaste de la poción envenenada de los desafíos de la Piedra Filosofal, se preocupó por ti cuando fuiste petrificada y tú le dijiste del Basilisco gracias a tu nota, ayudaste a su padrino a escapar gracias al giratiempo" –

– "Él se los dijo" –

– "Yo aprendí por las malas que guardar secretos con él, nuestra relación no afloraría" – Daphne desvía su mirada para que su rival no viera su sonrojo

– "Porque crees que no quiso bailar con Parvati el año pasado" – Padma continua

– "Porque él quería ir con Cho" –

– "Pude apreciar que varias de sus miradas iban dirigidas a ti" –

– "Eso era porque mi cita era Viktor y todo Hogwarts me vio" –

– "Hermione" – Daphne dice por primera vez su nombre – "deja de encontrar la lógica en todo, quieres a Harry, puede que no de forma romántica, pero no quieres que una buscona se lo lleve. Pues de una vez te decimos que nosotras no somos así y te estamos dando la oportunidad de…" –

– "Ser hermanas" – termina Susan – "Hermione todas queremos que independientemente de lo que piense la gente que seas la próxima Lady Potter" –

Hermione estaba que no podía contestar a eso, si bien buscando por la biblioteca en la sección de familias mágicas y tradiciones no había ningún inconveniente de que una nacida de muggle, siendo bruja por supuesto, tuviese el título.

Según los registros la última Lady Potter oficial fue la abuela de Harry, Dorea Potter de soltera Black. Cuando murió el título paso a su madre Lily, la cual nunca pudo obtenerlo oficialmente debido a la guerra contra Quien-Tu-Sabes, ahora querían que ella tuviera el título.

– "No-no puedo darles una respuesta ahora mismo" –

– "Esta bien Hermione" – Susan habla antes de que Daphne lo hiciera – "Que te parece si te damos hasta el próximo mes, nos reuniremos aquí mismo" –

– "O si te decides antes solo comunícanoslo" –

– "Esta bien, buenas noches" –

* * *

Sin esperar respuesta la chica de pelos rizados va directo a su dormitorio, tal parece que se le habían quitado las ganas de hacer su redacción y de las patrullas, y estuvo toda la noche pensando en su cama.

Sabía que su amigo había cambiado gracias al descubrir que una parte de su familia vivía, y para bien o para mal este nuevo Harry, le era atractivo.

Se había puesto al día con sus deberes, estaba más centrado en clases, pero aun así sabía que el había puesto una careta para que la gente le dejara en paz.

– "Yo la esposa de Harry" – susurra para sí sola – "¿Qué puedo hacer?" –

Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando Lavender interrumpió en la habitación

– "Hermione, Harry y Ron se están peleando" –

* * *

La chica reacciono y se fue corriendo a ver qué pasaba y no le gusto en nada la escena.

Ron estaba con un ojo morado mientras que Harry tenía la nariz rota ambos sostenidos por los gemelos. Todos tenían las túnicas de práctica de Quidditch.

– "Venga ya calmaos los dos" – hablaba uno de los gemelos que sostenía a Harry

– "VUELVE A LLAMARLA ASÍ Y LA PRÓXIMA NO SALDRÁS CON UN OJO MORADO" –

Harry se deshace del agarre del gemelo y sube a su dormitorio.

– "¿Qué ha pasado?" – pregunta la chica al ver la escena

– "Veníamos de regreso de las pruebas de Guardián" – hablaba Fred o George – "la cuales Ron fue escogido" –

– "Cuando este boca suelta dice una palabra no muy bonita contra Susan Bones que fue escogida como la nueva Cazadora de Hufflepuff" – contesta su gemelo que seguía deteniendo a su hermanito

– "Esas tres tienen loco a Harry" –

– "Solo te dijo que ella tiene una buena escoba y si no mejorabas, en el próximo partido contra Hufflepuff no importaba si Harry cogiera la Snitch antes que Summerby si Susan ya hubiese marcado una gran diferencia" –

– "Y tú vas y la insultas" – Hermione también se une molesta – "Es que quieres terminar con su amistad" –

– "Si esta con esas serpientes" – suelta molesto

* * *

La chica se va molesta al dormitorio de su amigo donde ve a un Harry intentando parar la hemorragia en su nariz.

– "No, no alces la cabeza" – la chica intenta corregir a su amigo – "si la alzas se te formara un coagulo es mejor que salga he intentes presionar para que deje de sangrar" –

– "Me tiene harto" – habla aún enojado – "le doy un simple consejo e insulta a Susan, creo que he terminado con su amistad" –

– "Harry" – Hermione le mira triste

– "Pero no significa que vaya a dejar de ser tu amigo, Hermione" – le detiene – "no voy a hacer que escojas entre él o yo como el año pasado" – la chica le mira – "Hermione tienes que aceptar que voy a casarme con Daphne, Susan y Padma y con otra más al terminar Hogwarts, que Voldemort y el Ministerio estén detrás de mí y puede que la culpa empiece a caer ante todos, por eso si decides dejarme lo entenderé" –

– "Eres un idiota, Harry James Potter" – la chica lo mira con lágrimas – "no pienso elegir, creo que Ron ya lo ha hecho pero yo nunca, nunca te dejare, eso te lo prometo" –

El chico la mira feliz, pero luego no le preparo para la última acción que había hecho la chica, le estaba besando.

Hermione Granger la chica más lista de Hogwarts su mejor amiga le había dado su primer beso.

* * *

 **Y finito.**

 **Bueno como vemos ya está el lote, pero ojo que Hermione está peligrando, ya que no están en contrato como las demás…**

 **Bueno el próximo capítulo pondré ya a la cara sapa como Inquisidora y tratando de comenzar con el ED, ojo creo que voy a tener que cambiarle el nombre, debido a que no queremos que doña sapa tenga razón.**

 **Y para despedirse, os pido como siempre que dejen sus comentarios al salir y no olviden de darle a favorito y a follow, please.**

 **Buenas Noches a todos/a, Feliz Navidad, Feliz Año Nuevo y Felices Reyes a aquellos que no les he dicho.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Quidditch

**Hola amigos/as de Fanfiction.**

 **Bueno adelante, decídmelo. Soy todo oídos, no os cortéis, estaré esperando más de un insulto en los reviews por haber dejado la historia desde Enero hasta aquí.**

 **Solo es que se me hizo difícil continuar, después del bombazo que les di al final del último capítulo.**

 **Pero descuiden, aún vivo y sigo aquí.**

 **Bueno aclaro de primero antes de que alguien decida abandonar, en este capítulo os hare decir, buen trabajo Umbridge, ya sabréis porque.**

 **Como de costumbre Harry Potter no es mío (mejor así porque dudo que haya podido crear esta obra literaria) sino propiedad nuestra querida escritora, J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: El Partido de Quidditch y el Comienzo del Club de Defensa**

* * *

Tres semanas, tres semanas habían pasado desde que Hermione le había besado y aún no habían hablado del tema.

Después de digamos haber disfrutado ambos adolescentes de su primer beso, la chica había tardado solo segundos en comprender lo que había hecho, para luego salir corriendo del dormitorio de los chicos.

A parte de costarle a nuestro protagonista de ojos esmeralda una noche en vela, Hermione no paraba de ignorarle, aunque sabía que era porque se sentía nerviosa al hablarle de lo sucedido.

Pero digamos que el problema para Harry no era que su amiga le hablase, sino en cómo reaccionarían Daphne, Padma y Susan al enterarse que su primer beso fue prácticamente robado por Hermione.

Algo bueno, en parte, a su favor era que apenas Harry había tenido tiempo de hablar con ellas, gracias a los deberes, las clases, sus prácticas de Quidditch y por la cara de sapo no habían tenido tiempo.

Harry estaba pensando en decirles lo que había pasado, al fin al cabo, con mentirles no lograría nada.

* * *

– "Harry concéntrate" – Angelina le grita desde la otra punta del campo

Devuelta a la realidad, Harry se encontraba en el último entrenamiento antes de que la temporada de Quidditch comenzara mañana con el primer partido.

– "Estas bien" – Katie Bell se le acerca

– "Si tranquila, solo estaba pensando" –

– "Pues espero que pienses ahora que en el partido que tendremos contra Slytherin" – Alicia se le une a la conversación

– "Pues me temo que ese partido ha sido aplazado" – Angelina les comunica la buena notica

– "¿Por qué? Es que Malfoy volvió a molestar a otro Hipogrifo" – habla uno de los gemelos Weasley, en broma

– "Resulta que Flint le ha pedido a la señora Hooch, más tiempo para entrenar a su equipo" – todos se la quedan mirando – "que aún no estaba formado y que aún son muy verdes sus nuevos reclutas, así que volveremos a jugar contra Hufflepuff como hace 3 años." – Angelina se queda pensativa por un momento – "Es lo más extraño, desde que el Quidditch se hizo oficial en la escuela, siempre ha comenzado la temporada Gryffindor y Slytherin" –

– "Sera que Flint quiere ver como juega la nueva integrante de Hufflepuff" – contesta el otro gemelo

– "Cierto, al fin de cuentas ella posee el prototipo de la Barredora 12. Y se rumorea que iguala a la velocidad de una Saeta de Fuego" –

– "No existe esa escoba" –habla Ron molesto por ese rumor – "son de seguro rumores, la última escoba que ha sacado la Compañía de Escobas Barredora, es la número 11, lo más seguro es que posee una Cometa 260" –

Harry miraba con irritación a su ex mejor amigo, es que no podía dejarlas en paz.

– "Me trae sin cuidado si monta en esa escoba o en un Dragón, Ron" – Angelina habla seria – "me tomo mucho convencer Umbridge de volver a formar el equipo. No quiero darle una excusa para que nos desintegre" –

– "Cierto ese lío de la Inquisidora es demasiado, y más con las nuevas reglas" – comenta Alicia

* * *

Cierto eran que desde hacía semanas corrió un rumor de que McGonagall y Umbridge tuvieron una discusión muy severa casi llegando a desenfundar varitas, algo en su interior le decía que Hermione u otro alumno le había contado a la Directora adjunta sobre los métodos barbaros de castigo de la mujer del ministerio, por consiguiente Umbridged había pasado un mensaje a Fudge para que le diera más poderes sobre el castillo.

Creando así los Decretos de Enseñanza Nº 23 y Nº 24.

Los cuales eran que el primero le daba más poderes a Umbridge nombrándola la Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts cuyas libertades eran igual a las del Director y el último era para prohibir las reuniones de 3 o más estudiantes sin el consentimiento de la Inquisidora.

Afectando este último a sus reuniones con sus prometidas, debido a que dudaba que Umbridge le diera el permiso para poder hablar con ellas, afectando también a los equipos de Quidditch y a los demás clubs del castillo.

Pero en cierto modo era una regla estúpida, debido a que hay más de 3 alumnos en las salas comunes de cada casa y siempre hay reuniones de estudio en la biblioteca, en resumen esa mujer estaba más loca que cuerda.

* * *

– "De todas maneras" – la capitana Johnson vuelve a tomar el hilo de la conversación – "Vamos a demostrar que somos fuertes este año entendido" –

– "SÍ" – responde al unísono el equipo de los leones

– "Bien se acabó el entrenamiento, iros a dormir" – da la última orden y el entrenamiento acababa

* * *

Harry volvía solo a la sala común, no quería ver a Ron a la cara, lo más seguro era que estuviera alardeando sobre sí mismo y haciendo comentarios no buenos contra Susan.

– "Harry" – pensando en ella, Susan aparece desde la otra esquina – "que bien, creía que tardarías más en venir" –

– "Me estabas esperando" –

– "Pues claro" – sonríe contenta – "es que tiene que haber un motivo de que una chica vea a su novio antes de su próximo partido de Quidditch" – Harry siente que el frio de la noche se le iba en un segundo – "pero eso sí" – la chica se torna seria – "aunque estemos ligados eternamente, mi equipo ganara mañana" –

– "Enserio" – Harry se le une en la broma – "porque te aseguro que también somos buenos" –

– "Eso espero" – la chica sin previo aviso le besa en los labios

Harry sintió como otra vez su mundo desaparecía, como cuando Hermione le beso, pero el tacto era distinto, pero a la vez era cálido.

– "JE JE" – la chica tenía tanto una sonrisa como sonrojo – "con esto me he adelantado a Daphne y a Padma, tu primer beso es mío" –

Al decir eso nuestro protagonista regresa a la realidad, poniendo su rostro serio.

– "¿Qué pasa?" – Susan le ve extrañado y se molesta – "tan mala soy besando" –

– "QUÉ no, claro que no fue genial" – con suerte hace que Susan recupere su sonrisa – "es que no eres la primera" –

– "A no, entonces quien de nosotras fue" –

– "No, no fueron ustedes" –

– "Harry Potter" – Susan empezaba a molestarse

– "Fue, Hermione" – termina en susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto para que la chica lo oyera – "La verdad no sé por qué lo hizo, te juro que…" – pero sus palabras son detenidos por el dedo de la pelirroja

– "Esta bien" – contesta calmada – "te perdono porque me lo has dicho, así que para castigarte tendré que anotar tantas veces como pueda antes de que cojas la Snitch, mañana" – le da otro beso, pero suave – "buenas noches cariño" –

Con ello Susan se larga dejando a Harry en las nubes.

* * *

Susan en cierto modo estaba molesta, no estaba celosa. Celosa de que Hermione le haya robado el primer beso a Harry, pero en cierto modo estaba bien, no. Había llegado a un acuerdo con Daphne y Padma de que Hermione fuera la cuarta esposa de Harry, y que tendría que darle un hijo a cada una, en su caso dos para que la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Bones continúe existiendo.

Pero en su mente pensó que la verdad era que Hermione siempre sería la primera en todo, después de todo sería ella quien será conocida como Lady Potter, y ella es su mejor amiga y ambos están en la misma casa.

– "Auch" – la pobre chica estaba tan distraída que no se fijó que había chocado con alguien – "lo siento" –

– "Vaya, vaya mira a quien he cogido fuera de la cama" –

Ahora Susan lamentaba haberse disculpado, había tropezado nada más y nada menos que con Pansy Parkinson la nueva prefecta de Slytherin y la autonombrada novia de Draco Malfoy, el principito de Slytherin.

– "Algo que decir en tu defensa Bones" – la chica sonríe con malicia – "será una lástima, porque ahora tendrás detención mañana por la mañana con el profesor Snape y tu equipo tendrá que jugar sin ti" –

– "No lo creo" – como una salvadora Padma aparece – "aún quedan unos minutos antes del toque de queda y lo sabes Parkinson" – ambas prefectas se miran serias – "y como veo la ruta que estaba tomando Susan era hacia la sala común de Hufflepuff, que os hayáis encontrado fue una coincidencia" –

– "Grr" – la Slytherin gruñe – "bien por esta vez te salvas Bones, pero la próxima vez no te salvara nadie" –

La chica se va dejando a la hindú y a la pelirroja a solas.

– "Gracias Padma" – agradece a su amiga y hermana – "te debo una por esto" –

– "No sueles caminar distraída" – Padma la mira seria – "en que pensabas" –

La Hufflepuff suspira al ver que no podía guarda este secreto y menos a ella y a Daphne.

– "Hermione a besado a Harry y me quito la oportunidad de tener su primer beso" –

La reacción de la prefecta de Ravenclaw fue la esperada, sorpresa era lo único en su cara y enojo.

– "Así que querías adelantártenos, verdad" – reprime un poco, para luego suspirar – "bueno solo falta que Daphne y yo le besemos para estar en paz, esto da a entender de qué Hermione ha aceptado nuestra propuesta" –

– "No lo sé" – contesta aún con desgana – "no le pregunte cuando lo beso, pero creo que fue cuando le soltamos la bomba el mes pasado, y el plazo que le dimos expira pasado mañana" –

– "Bueno, no hacemos nada con comernos el coco con eso ahora" – termina la conversación la prefecta – "tienes un partido mañana y espero verte jugar y a Harry también, ven te escolto hasta las cocinas, por si acaso Malfoy está al acecho" –

– "Si gracias Padma" –

* * *

Ambas chicas se largan por el pasillo sin tener conocimiento de que Parkinson aún no se había ido y había escuchado la conversación. Sonriendo con esta nueva noticia fue corriendo a su sala común para decirle a su Draco lo que había oído, lo más seguro es que le recompensaría por esto y tal vez haría su relación oficial.

* * *

El día había llegado y con ello la emoción del Quidditch, un momento para relajarse de los deberes y de los problemas con la Suma Inquisidora.

Harry y el resto del equipo estaban más que listo para empezar con ánimos, bueno más o menos.

Porque:

1º Harry sentía que Susan le había mentido con lo de esta bien.

2º Hermione aún no le hablaba solo le había dicho buena suerte con un sonrojo en su cara y se había ido.

3º Tal parece que la fanfarronería de Ron se había esfumado esta mañana y estaba de la mar de nervios.

– "Bien equipo" – Angelina estaba feliz como una lombriz – "vamos a salir a ganar" –

Con esto todos toman sus escobas y saltan al campo.

* * *

– "Hola a todos" – la voz aumentada de Lee Jordan se escucha aumentado por los megáfonos – "Bienvenidos al primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada, hoy tenemos a GRYFFINDOR contra HUFFLEPUFF" –

Los bullicios se escuchan por donde sea del estadio lleno de estudiantes y profesores.

– "Y aquí viene el equipo de Gryffindor. Johnson, Spinnet, Bell, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley y Potter" –

Desde el palco de los leones rojos estalla la histeria, cuando su equipo con sus túnicas rojas escarlatas hondeaban a la brisa.

– "Y aquí entra el equipo de Hufflepuff. Smith, Cadwallader, Bones, O'Flaherty, Rickett, Fleet y Summerby" –

Ahora fue el turno de los tejones cuando su equipo con túnicas de amarillo canario, gracias al pelo de Susan pudo identificarla, además de que era la única chica en el equipo de los tejones.

– "Y como sabrán, desde el verano pasado la nueva cazadora de Hufflepuff es una de las prometidas del buscador de Gryffindor, esto será duro para ambos, eso estoy seguro…" –

– "¡Jordan!, estas aquí para comentar el partido no para cotillear sobre la vida privada de los jugadores" – una McGonagall reprime al amigo de los gemelos Weasley por el comentario

– "Vale, vale, perdone profesora, solo quería recargar la tensión" – el pobre Lee se cruza de brazos al ser interrumpido – "Ahora entra la arbitra del partido la inigualable Madam Hooch" –

La mujer albina con mirada de halcón llamaba a los capitanes para dar el saludo reglamentario, Harry pudo ver como de reojo Zacharias Smith le daba una mirada severa.

– "Bien, la Quaffle está en el aíre y el partido comienza"

Se oye el pitido de Hooch comenzando así el partido de hoy.

* * *

– "Y Bell hace una buena atrapada, esquiva a Cadawallader, se prepara para realizar un pase y… o no Bones intercepta el pase de Bell y roba la Quaffle… pero por el mismísimo Merlín que escoba está usando esa chica, ha esquivado a Johnson y a Spinnet ella sola, está cerca de los aros de Gryffindor, defiende Ron. Bones dispara y… NO, Susan Bones anota ha engañado a Weasley creyendo que se la colaría por la izquierda dejando ha descubierto el del centro, 10 – 0 a favor de Hufflepuff" –

Harry pudo ver toda la jugada desde un buen ángulo, de verdad Susan había hecho una buena jugada, una parte de él deseo felicitar a su prometida, pero desgraciadamente estaban en equipos contrarios, solo podría felicitarla después del partido.

– "Weasley saca, se la pasa a Johnson, Johnson hace un pase a Spinnet, cuidado Alicia… y una buena parada de esa Bludger por Fred o George Weasley, no sé muy bien quien de los dos fue. Spinnet dispara pero es interceptado por Herbert Fleet el guardián de Hufflepuff, Fleet se la pasa a su capitán Zacharias Smith, Smith a Bones y Bones acelera… ¡cuidado Bludger!… y la ha esquivado aún con el control de la Quaffle dispara y… NO Susan Bones vuelve a anotar, 20 – 0 a favor de Hufflepuff" –

Desde las gradas de la casa de Helga Hufflepuff todos animaban a la nueva cazadora, había algunos de Slytherin y Ravenclaw la vitoreaban también.

– "Y tal parece que el rumor sobre la escoba de Susan Bones era cierto, esta chica es la única propietaria del prototipo de la Barredora 12, un modelo que aún no sale al mercado, el cual tiene el doble de velocidad de las que tendrán los modelos estándares, incluso puede igualar la velocidad de una Saeta de Fuego" –

– "Jordan quiero saber sobre el partido, no sobre la escoba de la señorita Bones" –

– "Pero es parte del partido también, profesora… PERO QUE ESTA PASANDO ALLÍ…" –

Harry vio rápido a ver como Ron intentaba atrapar a Susan, pero está claro que no podría por la diferencia de escoba.

– "Y es falta por Ronald Weasley por intentar hacer, lo que sea que iba a hacer, contra Susan Bones" – comenta el moreno la acción de la arbitra – "será tiro libre para Hufflepuff… Bones se prepara, dispara y… ha vuelto a anotar, esta chica está que arde hoy 30 – 0 a favor de Hufflepuff... Y la capitana Johnson a pedido tiempo fuera" –

* * *

– "PERO A QUE HA VENIDO ESA RON" – Angelina estaba molesta por la aptitud antideportiva del menor de los Weasley

– "Está haciendo trampa" – se queja Ron – "lo sé, ninguna escoba se mueve a sí" –

– "Ya te dije que su escoba era buena, Ron" – habla molesto Harry

– "Bien basta los dos" – Angelina los separa antes de que inicien una pelea – "Tú Ron concéntrate has dejado que te anoten tres tantos y apenas ha comenzado el partido y tú Harry intenta atrapar la Snitch" –

* * *

La verdad el partido era masacre para los de Gryffindor.

– "Y con este son 280 – 140 a favor de Hufflepuff" – comenta Lee Jordan el marcador hasta ahora – "hoy parece que no es un buen día para el equipo de Gryffindor" –

Harry daba vueltas por el campo para buscar la codiciada Snitch dorada, cuando después de casi dos horas de partido, la vio estaba cerca de los aros de Hufflepuff, sin pensarlo se lanzó a toda velocidad a por ella.

– "Y Potter se lanza rumbo hacia los aros de Hufflepuff, ha visto la Snitch" –

Harry pudo ver como Summerby se le había unido por detrás

– "Summerby se lanza a perseguir a Potter… Bones se dirige hacia la portería de Gryffindor una vez más, si Bones consigue anotar el partido abra empatado e iremos al tiempo de prórroga y muchas cosas pueden ocurrir, pero si Potter la atrapa Gryffindor habrá ganado haciendo una remontada" – tal como Harry había previsto y temido este desenlace para su equipo – "ahí va Bones, tal parece que volverá a anotarle a Weasley, pero Bones frena por una Bludger que casi le alcanza… Y SE ACABO…" –

Mientras que Susan esquivaba la Bludger, Harry había podido atrapar la diminuta pelota alada.

– "El partido termina con un marcador de 290 – 280 ¡Gana Gryffindor!" –

Desde las gradas los miembros de la casa de Godric Gryffindor por fin respiran aliviados, después de horas de martirio.

– "Menuda actuación la de hoy, espero que la capitana Johnson tenga un buen plan para su próximo partido, y aquí se despide vuestro Comentarista Lee Jordan, buenas tardes Hogwarts" –

* * *

Ya en el suelo Harry veía como Susan era felicitada por su equipo aunque hubiesen perdido, la chica le da una sonrisa cálida la cual devuelve.

Pero Ron aún con ganas de luchar iba a dirigirse justo donde estaban los Hufflepuff

– "HEY, a dónde vas" – Harry se interpone en su camino

– "A descubrir la verdad sobre esa tramposa" – Ron estaba que escupía humo – "lo más seguro es que ha modificado ilegalmente esa escoba y ha usado hechizos aturdidores contra mí" –

– "Escúchame bien Ron" – cansado de las acciones del pelirrojo, Harry le habla bien claro – "perdiste, porque no te concentraste y te dijimos que tenía una buena escoba. Además hemos ganado el partido, deja de culpar a los demás de tus acciones" –

– "PERO POR QUE SIGUES DEFENDIENDOLA, ERES UN…" – Ron estuvo a punto de golpear a Harry cuando un hechizo de desarme aturde al pelirrojo

– "Vaya, menos mal que he llegado justo a tiempo" – Umbridge estaba con su varita en mano – "y por esto deje que el equipo de Gryffindor se volviera a formar, con este sentido de compañerismo" –

– "Pero que está ocurriendo aquí Dolores" – McGonagall había llegado también con una mirada severa a Ron y a la Inquisidora

– "Solo encargándome de la situación, Minerva" – habla pomposamente – "después de ver el comportamiento del señor Weasley durante el partido, estuvo a punto de hacer un altercado contra un miembro del equipo de Hufflepuff, si no hubiese sido porque el señor Potter lo detuvo. Y tal como veo de no haber hecho lo que hice, el señor Potter hubiese sido herido por el señor Weasley en un estúpido duelo muggle" –

– "Señor Weasley" – McGonagall sigue con su mirada furiosa – "tiene detención durante una semana conmigo" –

– "Me temo que no será así esta vez Minerva" – desde su bolso Umbridge saca un pergamino – "Decreto de Enseñanza Nº 25" –

– "¡Otro decreto!" – la animaga estaba con ojos saltones

– "O sí, después de que usted y Dumbledore me presionaran para hacer que el equipo de Gryffindor volviera a formarse, se lo comunique al Ministro, y él y yo hemos resuelto este nuevo decreto" – la mujer se aclara la garganta para leer el pergamino – "Este decreto de enseñanza autoriza a la Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts 'Dolores Jane Umbridge', a dar más autoridad sobre los castigos a los alumnos en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería" – después de leerlo vuelve a enrollar el decreto – "como veo serán unos 70 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su conducta antideportiva durante el partido señor Weasley, suspensión de su puesto de Guardián en el Equipo de Gryffindor y su puesto de Prefecto por intentar agredir a un compañero de su propia casa y su escoba queda requisada hasta que se termine el año escolar señor Weasley" –

– "No puede hacer eso" – Ron incrédulo la mira al ver que le iban a quitar su escoba nueva

– "Soy la Suma Inquisidora, jovencito" – alza el pergamino y de un manotazo le arrebata la escoba de las manos – "ya he dicho lo que tenía que decir, alguna otra queja" – la mujer mira a Harry en esta ocasión, pero nuestro protagonista no dice nada – "lo que pensé" –

* * *

La victoria le había sabido amarga al equipo, aunque ganaron gracias a Harry, no quitaba el hecho de que Ron les había fallado.

La noticia de que Ron había sido suspendido de su puesto de Prefecto y de Guardián se corrió como la pólvora en el castillo.

Los prefectos de sexto y septimo año de Gryffindor se sentían decepcionados del pelirrojo, ni sus hermanos Bill y Percy sufrieron una sanción tan grande como quitarles el puesto.

Los demás perfectos de las demás casas, a excepción de los de Slytherin que miraban con gracia a Ron cuando pasaba delante de ellos, eran miradas de lastima, como si el Weasley menor nunca fue acto para el puesto.

No solo eso, ahora Angelina tenía que volver a hacer pruebas para el puesto de Guardián y era una lástima debido a que Ron, junto con Cormac McLaggen fueron los mejores en las pruebas, salvo que McLaggen no fue escogido debido a su intento de superioridad alardeando que debería ser él el capitán y no Angelina.

* * *

– "Muy bien clase" – volviendo a la realidad Harry junto a sus compañeros terminaban otra tediosa hora de lectura de 'Defensa' – "ya conocéis que hacer, marcad en donde lo habéis dejado y continuaremos mañana. Ah señor Potter puede quedarse un momento" –

Una vez más Harry es dejado con la odiosa profesora sapa.

– "Quería hablar conmigo profesora" – el chico intenta fingir cortesía a la supuesta 'profesora'

– "Pues como sabrá señor Potter que el cuerpo estudiantil de Gryffindor se ha quedado sin su prefecto de 5to año" – Harry solo asiento, después de todo eso lo sabía – "he estado discutiendo con la profesora McGonagall de quien podría remplazar al señor Weasley" –

– "¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo profesora Umbridge?" –

– "Digamos que hemos propuesto que usted asuma el puesto de prefecto" – sonríe con sus sonrisas pomposas

– "En verdad" – Harry no se creía que la mujer le estuviera ayudando, aquí había gato encerrado – "pero creo que hay mejores candidatos que yo profesora Umbridge. Están Neville, Dean y Seamus" –

– "Por supuesto, pero lamentablemente el señor Finnigan tiene un largo historial de pirotecnia y aunque es verdad que el señor Longbottom y el señor Thomas son una mejor elección que usted, me temo que no dan el toque de autoridad ¿Qué le parece señor Potter?" –

– "Pues aunque es una oferta interesante" – Harry no quería caer en sus planes – "tendría que comunicármelo mi jefa de casa, después de todo ella tiene la última palabra, pero ¿por qué su interés en mí?" –

– "Digamos que es una oferta de paz" – contesta aún con su sonrisa – "después de todo seréis un Lord en el Wizengamot y digamos queremos hacer las cosas correctas en nuestro mundo, no cree" –

– "Entiendo" – Harry comprendía a donde quería ir la conversación – "esperare la confirmación de la profesora McGonagall entonces, buenas tardes porfesora" –

* * *

Sin más Harry sale del aula, sin saber que su mejor amiga le estaba esperando afuera.

– "Harry" – la chica estaba que no sabía por dónde empezar – "¿Qué-qué quería Umbridge de ti?" – logra articular la pregunta

– "E-lla" – después de varias semanas sin hablarse, el tampoco sabría por dónde empezar – "Quiere que ocupe el puesto de Ron como prefecto" –

– "De verdad" – Hermione se muestra intrigada por esto – "Bueno sabíamos que Ron no daba la talla de prefecto, pero es raro que Umbridge quiere dártelo a ti" –

– "Creo que más bien es una treta, como un caballo de Troya o un chivo expiatorio y yo estoy en el medio de todo" – comenta suspirando, hasta que recuerda el beso – "Hermione, dime por…" –

– "No, no lo sé" – responde rápido su amiga – "te juro que, no sé qué me ocurrió, creo que tenía miedo de perderte" –

– "De perderme. Porque lo dices, Hermione somos amigos no me iré a ningún lado" –

– "Lo sé, pero no podemos seguir siendo niños, verdad" – responde a punto de caer en llanto – "cuando terminemos nuestros estudios en Hogwarts, cada quien se ira por su lado, al fin y al cabo…" – su mata de pelo no le deja ver sus ojos – "perdóname Harry, es mejor que olvidemos ese evento y nos centremos ahora en superar nuestros TIMO" –

La chica más lista de Gryffindor iba a irse cuando es detenida por su amigo, obligándola a ver sus ojos.

– "Hermione, no creo… que…" – el chico no sabía cómo seguir – "yo no quiero perderte" – su mirada había determinación – "Hermione eres mi mejor amiga, sin ti nunca hubiese llegado tan lejos, siempre vez lo mejor de la situación y cuando es una situación peligrosa tú siempre cambias el marcador a nuestro favor, por eso…" –

Pero Hermione había desecho el agarre de su amigo.

– "Ya detén esto, Harry" – la chica habla con un toque de melancolía – "No me necesitaras más" – la chica no creía que estas palabras le dolieran tanto – "vas a casarte con Daphne, con Susan y con Padma. Ya de por sí tienes a dos grandes chicas que pueden cumplir mi labor y creo que ellas están empezando a quererte y yo solo sería un estorbo" – Sin saberlo la campana suena finalizando el periodo de descanso para el almuerzo – "tengo que irme o llegare tarde a Aritmancia, nos vemos en Encantamientos" –

La chica se marcha dejando a su amigo solo.

* * *

La chica iba caminando tranquilamente cuando tres figuras la emboscaron y la metieron en el aula más próxima.

– "PERO QUE…" – le tapan la boca y la chica ve quien la había raptado

– "Baja la voz o no hables" – susurraba la rubia del grupo

– "Que os pasa a vosotras" – habla con susurro

– "Ven y escucha" – la morena del grupo le incita a pegar el oído a la puerta

* * *

– "Estas segura que viste a Granger pasar por aquí, Pansy" – del otro lado de la puerta se escucha la voz del príncipe de Slytherin (Draco)

– "Por supuesto" – hablaba la nombrada – "Esa sangre sucia tomo este camino para llegar a Aritmancia y la profesora Vector me pidió que les digiera a todos que no había clases por hoy y que estudiaran la siguiente lección" – la chica luego se burla – "esa tonta no sabe nada porque es la única Gryffindor en esa clase y ya le he pedido a Millicent que la retenga para poder divertirnos" –

– "Perfecto" – ríe el niño rubio – "así esa sangre sucia aprenderá a no mancillar una noble casa" – el chico vuelve a reír – "creo que Potter debería de darme las gracias, al menos no cometerá la misma estupidez que su padre hizo" –

Se escuchan las risas burlescas de Crabbe y Goyle.

– "No era que su madre era mestiza" – se escucha la voz Theodore Nott

– "Y eso que importa Nott, es una sangre sucia y seguirá siendo una sangre sucia" – contesta molesto Malfoy

– "Si lo que tú digas, o Lord Black, JA JA JA JA" –

– "Ríete todo lo que quieras Nott, al final mi padre descubrirá la manera de devolverme mi título por derecho y hare que esa orgullosa de Greengrass sea mí mujer" – sus reclamos eran como los de un niño por un juguete

* * *

Ya escuchándose lejanas las burlas las cuatro chicas escondidas sueltan un suspiro.

– "Gracias por ayudarme, chicas" – Hermione respira aliviada por haber esquivado esa bala – "Pero como se enteraron" –

– "Las gracias se la debes a Tracey y a Blaise" – contesta la Slytherin

– "Te olvidas de Megan y Justin. Daphne" – le reprime la pelirroja del grupo

– "Vale, vale, también a ellos" – entre sega los ojos la rubia

– "Chicas" – Hermione las mira – "bueno, si gracias a quien sea, pero por qué me ayudáis" –

– "Porque, creemos que Parkinson se enteró de que queremos que seas la cuarta esposa de Harry" – contesta Padma algo preocupada – "la otra noche antes del partido salve a Susan de que recibiera una injusta detención, y bueno hablamos de…" – la chica luego se enmudece

– "Besaste a Harry, verdad" – sin ningún reparo Susan encara a la castaña – "y no lo niegues" –

– "Yo-yo" – la chica se le había trabado la lengua

– "¿Por qué lo hiciste?" – pregunta Daphne

– "Porque… No quería perderlo" – contesta rendida

– "¿Por qué?" – pregunta Padma

– "Porque, quería estar siempre para él" –

– "¿Por qué?" – pregunta Susan

– "HAY, está bien queréis oírlo, porque es el primer amigo que he tenido, siempre me hace reír y si, lo diré, estoy enamorada de Harry Potter" – la chica suelta todo como si fuese un gran discurso, pero siente como si un gran peso se le había caído de los hombros

– "Lo ves" – Susan sonríe – "no era nada difícil verdad, bienvenida al club hermana" –

– "Algo me dice que esto ha sido plan tuyo" – Hermione mira a la rubia culpable

– "Si no lo hiciera, no sería una Slytherin" – le guiñe el ojo a su rival – "pero te nos adelantaste al besarle, sin olvidarte a ti Susan" – la implicaba solo silbaba en una esquina

– "Bueno y ahora qué hago" – Hermione las mira a todas y estas le ponen cara de no entender – "soy la única que no tiene un contrato de matrimonio, no creéis que puedo estar peligrando al ser la más vulnerable" –

Como un balde de agua fría, todas se quedan sin habla por la aclaración.

– "Es verdad, y al ser una hija de muggles no ayuda en nada" – Daphne pone una pose analítica

– "Podemos hablar con el señor Reginald" – sugirió Padma – "si conoce a Hermione es posible que ayude un poco" –

– "Y si redactamos uno nosotras" –

– "Eso no servirá Susan" – la castaña de risos se les une – "he buscado en la biblioteca todo lo referente a contratos mágicos y más sobre los de matrimonio, y tienen que ser firmado por las partes familiares" –

– "Pero Reginald es el bisabuelo de Harry" –

– "Si, pero tiene que ser un miembro de la Familia Potter y no lo es" – logra entrar en razón a la chica de Hufflepuff – "bueno de momento eso a parte" – se gana la atención de las demás – "Umbridge quiere que Harry sea el nuevo prefecto de Gryffindor para sustituir a Ron" –

– "Pero no sería bueno eso" – habla la pelirroja tranquila – "así tú y Padma pasareis más tiempo con él" –

– "No creo que sea tan sencillo Susan" – Daphne estaba pensando lo mismo que Hermione – "Umbridge quiere ponerle una campanilla a Harry y cuando él cometa una infracción ya sea no pulir bien su insignia de prefecto Umbridge lo expulsara de Hogwarts" – Susan suda fría por eso

– "Sin mencionar que no estamos aprendiendo nada para pasar nuestros TIMO y para poder luchar contra Voldemort" – Hermione fue la única al estremecerse y las demás suspiran – "tranquila te acostumbraras a llamarle así cuando estas con Harry" –

– "A sí, pues he estado junto a él más tiempo que vosotras y aún no me acostumbro" – la castaña de pronto le viene una idea – "¡eso es!" –

– "Eso es, qué" –

– "Si Umbridge, ni el Ministerio van a ayudarnos a defendernos lo haremos nosotros mismos" –

– "Vale pero quien nos enseñara" –

– "Estas pensando en Harry, verdad" – Daphne sonríe la cual le es devuelta la mirada

* * *

– "Ni hablar" – contesta Harry a las cuatro chicas

Gracias a la doble hora libre que tenían, Susan, Padma, Daphne y Hermione le habían dicho el loco plan a su amado y prometido

– "Vamos Harry, podría hacerlo bien" –

– "Padma tiene razón desde que tuvimos buenos profesores en Tercero y en Cuarto. Tu mejor asignatura ha sido Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras" –

– "Pero eso no me convierte en profesor Susan" –

– "No, pero enfrentarte a un Troll, a un Cancerbero, a un nido de Acromantulas, a un Basilisco, a miles de Dementores y a un Dragón" – te dan más credo que todos los demás

– "Además Harry, has podido enfrentar a Quien-dijo Vol-Voldemort" – Hermione dice el nombre del villano por primera vez – "y haber vivido" –

– "Pero" – aunque Harry se haya sorprendido de que su amiga haya dicho el nombre por primera vez no quitaba algo importante – "pero fue porque siempre tenía ayuda o fue suerte" – confiesa el muchacho – "por ejemplo: con los Dementores de no haber sido por ti Hermione y por el Giratiempo no hubiese regresado al pasado justo en el momento en que iban a besarme a mí y a Sirius y, con el Basilisco de no haber sido por Fawkes que lo cejo y de no haberme traído el Sombrero Seleccionador no hubiese obtenido la espada de Gryffindor" –

– "Lo sabemos Harry" – su amiga suspira – "pero lo que queremos es tu experiencia en esas circunstancias" –

– "Estamos pensando en que podemos correr la voz a unos pocos para que podamos enseñarles" – comenta su plan Daphne – "y luego ellos puedan enseñar a otros si lo desean" –

– "Viéndolo así estaría bien" – cae rendido el muchacho – "pero ¿dónde lo haremos?" –

– "Disculpe, Harry Potter" – una sexta voz se les une – "pero Dobby conoce un lugar en el castillo" –

Se habían olvidado de que estaban en la cocinas disfrutando de un tentempié, cuando el elfo de los Potter les ayudara con su problema.

– "¿Dónde Dobby?" –

– "Existe una habitación que una persona sólo puede entrar cuando tiene una necesidad real. A veces está ahí, y a veces no lo está, pero cuando aparece, siempre está preparada para las necesidades del buscador" – comenta el pequeño elfo – "la llaman la Sala de los Menesteres" –

– "La Sala que Viene y Va" –

– "La Sala Multipropósitos, existe de verdad" –

Hermione y Padma se quedan intrigadas al ver que dicha sala existía.

"Dobby" – Harry con una sonrisa se dirige a su elfo – "nos has salvado la vida" –

* * *

 **Y ESO ES TO…ESO ES TO… ESO ES TODO AMIGOS**

 **Bueno que les pareció la actuación de hoy, a Ron le he dado un punta píe directo al ojete.**

 **Aún no estoy seguro de poner a Harry prefecto, porque si lo fuese, no sería capitán del equipo de Quidditch el próximo año.**

 **La cual pondría de capitana a Kate Bell o al próximo Guardián.**

 **Así que les dejo esa ayudita, por favor si dejo a Harry como esta o lo pongo como prefecto.**

 **A y ayudadme también a buscar al Guardián, no sé a quién poner y Ginny es más de Cazadora que de Guardián.**

 **Bueno podéis dejarme todo lo que queráis (sin llegar a maldiciones o a nombradas de madre) en sus reviews, por favor.**

 **Gracias por pasarse a leer, un saludo y buenas noches.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Nuevas Rivales

**Hola amigos/as de Fanfiction.**

 **Bueno aquí viene la reunión de Cabeza de Puerco, algo distinta por supuesto y empezando de una vez el Club.**

 **Más he añadido algo extra en la historia. He estado leyendo mi propio fics para ver cómo iba la historia, cuando de pronto se me enciende el cerebro, ME HE OLVIDADO DE VOLDI. Así que nuestro Némesis favorito aparecerá hoy.**

 **Además de mostraros los sustitutos de Ron con respecto a ser Prefecto y Guardián, espero que sea de vuestro agrado.**

 **Como de costumbre Harry Potter no es mío (mejor así porque dudo que haya podido crear esta obra literaria) sino propiedad nuestra querida escritora, J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Nuevas Rivales**

* * *

A decir verdad, Daphne había dicho solo a un puñado de gente, pero Harry creía que seguían siendo muchos…

Cuatro días después de concordar con sus prometidas y su mejor amiga sobre que él les enseñase Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a ellas y a otros y de ver las maravillas que les mostro la Sala de los Menesteres, Harry pensó para sí mismo que el castillo les estaba echando una mano para defenderse.

Susan, Padma, Daphne y Hermione habían hablado con gente de confianza, quienes no levantarían el secreto y chivárselo a Umbridge.

De Hufflepuff, Susan había invitado a todos los miembros de su equipo de Quidditch, a Megan Jones, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Ernie Macmillan y otros dos más de sexto año.

De Ravenclaw estaban Su Li, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Morag McDougal, Luna Lovegood, Antony Goldstein y una más de cuarto año, fueron los que Padma invito.

De Slytherin fueron solo cuatro, los cuales eran Tracey Davis, Blaise Zabini, Astoria y una chica de su mismo año.

De Gryffindor tal parecía la casa completa, su equipo de Quidditch, Lee Jordan, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Dean, Lavander, Parvati, Dennis Creevey y Colin fueron los que acudieron gracias a Hermione.

Nunca antes Cabeza de Puerco, el antiguo bar más alegado de Hogsmeade, había estado tan lleno de día.

– "Bueno" – Hermione es la primera en hablar con pena – "hola a todos y gracias por venir" –

– "¿Qué hacen esas serpientes aquí?" – tal parece que Ron estaba a punto de empezar una pelea

– "Pues para verte la cara de estúpido que llevas, no era lo que tenía en mente para pasar mi tiempo libre, Weasley" – Blaise le contesta de la misma manera

– "Ya basta Blaise" – Daphne controla al moreno – "estamos aquí todos por lo mismo, todos estamos hartos de que Umbridge no nos enseñe nada y en lo personal no quiero tener un 'Troll' en mis TIMO de Defensa por su culpa" –

– "Y quien nos enseñara" – habla uno de los Hufflepuff de sexto año, un chico alto con el pelo marrón casi desordenado como el de nuestro protagonista – "él" – señala a Harry

– "Y a quien más sugieres" – contesta uno de los gemelos Weasley – "si eres tan bueno en Defensa por qué estás aquí" –

– "El tejón tiene razón" – habla la niña al lado de Astoria, una chica castaña con ojos blancos como tizas – "hay mejores personas que él para enseñarnos" –

– "Claro ya hablo la serpiente partidaria de Quien-Tu-Sabes" – vuelve a hablar el menor de los Weasley

– "Si te metes con Alison te metes conmigo comadreja" – Astoria salta en defensa de su amiga

Tal parecía que todos iban a empezar a pelear cuando Harry utilizando el hechizo Lumos Maxima cegando a todos por unos segundos.

– "Ya es suficiente" – habla como si fuese un líder – "si habéis venido a pelearos por una estupidez porque estáis en distinta casa, ya podéis largaros" – tal parecía que los humos se habían calmado – "todos y cada uno de ustedes sabían de antemano, que vendríamos aquí para formar este 'club de defensa'" –

– "No iras a soltarnos el rollo de que Quien-Tu-Sabes a regresado verdad" – esta vez Zacharias Smith hablaba

– "La verdad, me tiene sin cuidado que me creas o no Smith" – contesta Harry de forma tranquila – "es más como dije si no te interesa puedes irte, pero no vengas a llorarme después de que un Dementor te haya atacado u otro mago oscuro, porque no supiste defenderte" – ahora le habla a todo el mundo – "escuchen bien sé que no puedo obligaros a confiar en mí, pero créanme cuando les dijo de que la vida no es todo un cuento de hadas. Cuando estamos en clase y fallamos no hay problema, podemos volver a intentarlo otro día, pero afuera de los muros del castillo en una batalla real, no hay segundas oportunidades. Si mueres, mueres y no hay vuelta atrás" – nadie responde – "si venís aquí es porque queréis defenderos para el día de mañana. Y somos cuatro casas no una, ni dos, ni tres, estamos aquí porque queremos defendernos y si una mujer con cara de sapo no nos va a enseñar, es momento de que nosotros aprendamos por nosotros mismos" –

Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que la amiga de Astoria levanto la mano.

– "Me permites hablar" – Harry solo asiente – "primero déjame presentarme, me llamo Alison Witherspoon soy de Slytherin y voy a tercer año al igual que Astoria y soy mestiza como tú" – la chica se presenta ante todos como si quería empezar un discurso – "solo Astoria sabe que lo soy, para los demás miembros de mi casa soy una pura sangre, que les da igual el mundo" –

– "Un segundo" – uno de los Hufflepuff de sexto habla – "Witherspoon, por qué tiene tu apellido Liam" –

– "Porque es mi hermana" –

– "Pero por qué no me lo…" –

– "Porque se cómo hablas de los Slytherin todo el tiempo, en especial de Flint y de Malfoy" – responde serio – "siempre quejándote de ellos como si fuesen la escoria del mundo, mi familia fue fiel a las tradiciones purista hasta que nuestra madre se casó con nuestro padre un muggle que con gusto abandono su apellido para que nosotros lleváramos los de la familia" – luego mira a Harry – "No sé si creerte o no, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido el año pasado, pero yo no te culpo por la muerte de uno de los nuestro. Dices que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha vuelto, puede que sea cierto o puede que no, pero mi padre me enseño 'que es mejor prevenir que lamentar'" –

– "En traducción para los que no saben lo que dijo mi hermano, es que nos apuntamos" – contesta con una sonrisa su hermanita

No hubo más declaraciones dando a entender que aceptaban unirse al grupo. Salvo un pelirrojo que se levantó de su asiento

– "¿A dónde vas Ron?" – pregunta su amiga

– "Cuando me dijiste que Harry nos enseñaría, me pareció bien, pero se te olvido…" –

– "Di esa palabra Weasley, te reto" – Lian molesto se pone delante de él

– "Estoy de acuerdo con Weasley" – Smith también se pone de su parte – "no participare en esto" –

– "Está bien" – Daphne tranquila ante la declaración del chico se pone delante de el – "pero antes de marcharos los dos firmad esto" –

Daphne le muestra un pergamino, el cual tenía tanto su nombre como los de Harry, Padma, Susan y Hermione escritos a puño y letra.

– "¿Por qué?" –

– "Crees que nos tomamos esto a juego, con Umbridge que tiene el poder para expulsarnos" –

– "No diré nada, no soy un soplón Greengrass" – responde ofendido Ron

– "Ya, pero si Umbridge se entera de esta reunión y nos expulsa a quien crees que no expulsara, a los que vinieron hoy y no firmaron" –

– "Bien" – Ron le arrebata el pergamino y lo firma – "contenta ahora dejadme en paz, serpientes" –

Zacharías sigue el ejemplo de Ron, junto con todo el equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff, excepto Susan por supuesto, y el amigo de Liam Witherspoon.

– "Alguien más" – responde tranquila Daphne

Nadie más se va.

– "Bien, esto da a entender que aceptan" – habla Padma

Los estudiantes, van firmando el pergamino, accediendo a ser entrenados por Harry.

– "La primera reunión será mañana después de la cena, en el séptimo piso" – Susan les dice el lugar – "buscad una puerta donde debería de estar la pintura de los Trolls en tutú" –

* * *

Y así poco a poco, los participantes en esa reunión clandestina fueron desolando el viejo local. El único testigo que quedo fue el viejo barman que vio a los jóvenes con mucho interés, nunca espero vivir lo suficiente como para ver a un miembro de la casa de Salazar Slytherin trabajar codo a codo con uno de la casa de Godric Gryffindor.

Esa misma noche, como era costumbre el bar estaba a rebosar, aunque el dueño extrañase a uno de sus clientes habituales y sobre todo el más grande de todos, el bar no se atendía solo. Bueno hasta que llego el cliente más inusual.

– "Vaya, Vaya. Mira lo que me ha traído el gato" – contesta el barman con molestia en su voz

– "Buenas noches Aberfoth" – contesta el cliente – "podemos hablar" –

– "Claro, oye Stuart" – le habla a uno de sus habituales – "cuídame el bar y nada de bebidas gratis o te las descontare de tu cuenta" –

Aberfoth lleva al 'invitado' a la parte trastera del local, con una botella de Hidromiel, el favorito de ambos.

– "Ah, buenas noches Ariana" – el cliente saluda al cuadro de una joven que estaba colgado en la habitación – "siempre es primavera en tu cuadro, tu estación favorito" –

El cuadro, antes mencionado, se mostraba a una niña entrando en la adolescencia con un vestido azul sonríe al invitado.

– "Si solo has venido a saludarla Albus ya puedes irte yendo" – reprocha el barman

– "Solo vengo por nuestra vieja copa anual, hermano" – contesta el director de Hogwarts – "además vengo a hablar y a pedir consejo" –

– "JE, desde cuando tú escuchas mis consejos" –

Ambos Dumbledore se sientan a beber un poco del néctar.

– "Veo entonces que las cosas están peor que nunca en el castillo" –

– "Sí parece que desde que el joven Harry entro el castillo se ha puesto más peligroso últimamente" –

– "He de recordarte que en tres de esas ocasiones las comenzaste tú, Albus" –

– "Cierto" – admite el director – "pero sabes que Nicolás me pidió con urgencia que le guardara la piedra, permití que Dementores anduvieran por aquí y el año pasado el Torneo" – lo último suelta un suspiro – "Tom ha estado muy callado últimamente, y eso me preocupa, sus ojos están puesto en el Ministerio" –

– "¿Qué crees que busque en el Ministerio?" – luego la vela se le prende al barman – "No ira tras la profecía, o sí" –

– "Me temo que así es" – responde cansado – "recuerda que gracias a tí solo escucho las primeras frases" –

– "Nunca pensé que le perdonaras la vida a ese llorón lame botas" –

– "Era un joven enamorado Aberforth, cuando supo que Lily estaba en peligro no dudo en cambiar de bando" –

– "Claro y eso te salió bien no" – responde con una media sonrisa – "esconderlos en nuestra vieja casa para que luego fuese destrozado, ni siquiera puedo reconstruirla por, como dijo el ministerio 'patrimonio', bah era la casa de nuestro padre y ni siquiera me dejan pisarla" –

– "Hacía siglos que nadie vivía en ella" – contesta ofendido – "de hecho cuando el peligro hubiese pasado te iba a pedir permiso para venderla" – el hombre luego cambia de tema – "hoy he evitado de que Sybill fuera echada del castillo, si Tom se entera de que fue ella quien lanzo la profecía moverá cielo y tierra para encontrarla" –

– "Está claro que esa Umbridge te ha estado molestando" –

– "Ah, yo nunca dije nombres, como te has enterado si ni siquiera esta Hagrid en el castillo" –

– "Eso dale gracias a tu nuevo pupilo favorito" – contesta sonriente – "estuvo aquí hoy junto con sus tres prometidas y amigos, más un puñado de estudiantes de casas distintas, incluyendo a Slytherin, para formar un club secreto dentro del castillo" –

– "He de adivinar que es para poder defenderse" – el viejo sonríe – "buen trabajo Harry, pero a la vez insensato igual que su padre" –

– "Sí, pero me he enterado bien que intestaste frenar al viejo Reginald Monahan para que el chico volviera con sus familiares muggles, por qué, y no me vengas a decir que fue por el bien común, porque te arreglo la nariz" – amenazo con un puño

– "No estaba al 100% seguro de que Reginald fuese su bisabuelo, cuando la prueba fue llevada ante el Wizengamot fue cuando le creí" – responde tranquilo – "pero he de reconocer que fue una jugada estupenda, me he enterado de que varias casas neutrales no se han alineado con los mortifagos. Creo que Harry le habrá enseñado a Reginald sus recuerdos y también le ha estado enseñando a defender su mente, Severus está molesto porque ya no puede leer la mente del muchacho" –

– "Pero eso no te exime de haberle quitado la infancia al muchacho y de negarle lo que es suyo" – responde molesto

Albus Dumbledore solo suelta un suspiro y cae rendido en la silla.

– "La verdad Aberforth si las cosas hubiesen seguido sin la aparición de Reginald te hubiese contestado con mi típica frase, 'que todo lo hice por el bien común', pero la verdad es que ya estoy viejo hermano, y tú sabes muy bien que no soy perfecto como todo el mundo me describe" – vuelve a suspirar – "Debí de haber confiado en Sirius cuando fue llevado a Azkaban, debí de haberle hecho caso a Minerva de que Harry fuese educado lejos de su tía, es más si hubiese sabido antes de que Reginald y Leslie Monahan eran sus bisabuelos con mucho gusto se lo hubiese entregado a ellos" – mira a su hermano seriamente – "pero te aseguro, de que su sufrimiento no sería en vano, ahora Harry tiene más de lo que puede soñar y es posible de que con la ayuda de las señoritas Patil, Bones, Greengrass y Granger, no tenga la necesidad de sufrir un destino peor que la muerte" –

Aberfoth se quedó callado durante todo el discurso.

– "Si me lo pones así, suenas muy convincente" – toma un poco de su bebida – "y otra cosa Albus, si tú estás viejo ¿qué estoy yo?" –

Ambos hermanos terminan con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, para luego reír como nunca habían hecho hacía años.

El cuadro de Ariana Dumbledore veía con gracia a sus dos hermanos mayores, aunque el cuadro no pudiera hablar, hubiese suspirado y haber dicho la frase 'chicos'.

* * *

Muy lejos de Hogsmeade, en Wiltshire había una mansión de lo más majestuosa, la mejor que el dinero podía comprar.

Pero no era la vista de la mansión por la que él estaba aquí.

Severus Snape, el maestro de pociones de la escuela Hogwarts, uno de los miembros de los Mortifagos y de la Orden del Fénix. Había viajado a la casa de su viejo amigo para reunirse con su señor, trayendo nuevas noticias.

Snape sabía que si seguía con este juego de doble agente tarde o temprano moría, ya sea a manos del Señor Tenebroso o de algún Auror, si se enterasen que el Señor Tenebroso había resurgido.

Aún recordaba como de enfurecido estaba su amo cuando el mocoso de Potter se le había escapado en el cementerio de Little Hangleton y con ello la noticia de su resurrección revelada, pero gracias a Merlín de que Fugde era un tonto por no creerle a Potter, su amo estaba de la mar de contento, y más cuando Lucius había desembolsado una buena cantidad de galeones para que su resurgir siguiera a escondidas.

* * *

Todos los pensamientos de Snape son detenidos cuando ingresa al estudio y ve una escena molesta.

– "Ah, Severus" – su amo estaba de píe con su varita en mano señalando a un hombre rubio, que se encontraba tumbado en el suelo – "espera por favor, en un momento estoy contigo, **Crucio** " – se vuelva hacia el hombre en el suelo para lanzarle la maldición cruciatus

El hombre se retuerce de dolor ante el castigo de su señor.

– "Con esto espero que la próxima vez de que te entregue algo Lucius, sepas apreciarlo mejor" –

– "Sí-sí, mi-mi se-ñor, no-no vol-verá a o-ocu-rrir" – hablaba el dueño de la mansión con jadeo

– "Ahora déjanos, Severus y yo tenemos que hablar" – Lucius Malfoy a duras penas abandona el estudio – "ven Severus" – Voldemort le pide al pocionista que se siente junto a él cerca del fuego de la chimenea – "que noticias me traes" –

– "La Orden sabe que sea, lo que sea que busquéis está en el Departamento de Misterios, pero algunos creen que es un arma" – el comentario hace sonreír al señor oscuro – "pero algo me dice de que Dumbledore y unos pocos saben que es la profecía" –

– "No esperaba menos de Dumbledore, el siempre queriendo ir dos pasos por delante cuando la verdad está a un paso detrás de mí" – complacido el señor oscuro desea otra información – "pero olvidando a la Orden, como esta nuestro muchacho, espero que sus prometidas no me lo hayan dejado en los huesos" –

– "El chico parece más centrado ahora, mi señor" – Voldemort silencia indicando que quiere oír más – "desde el comienzo del curso he utilizado Legeremancia contra él para saber dónde se hospedan sus parientes muggles o la localidad de la mansión de los Monahan, pero lamentablemente ha estado entrenando Oclumancia" –

– "Entiendo, supongo que el viejo Reginald Monahan le habrá estado enseñando, después de todo fue uno de los mejores Inefables que haya tenido Gran Bretaña" – responde de forma calculada – "es más, de no haber sido por él y por la insensatez de Fugde y de su gabinete por intentar desacreditar al chico durante esa sección del Wizengamot, los duendes no hubiesen tenido que hacer la prueba de herencia" – el hombre medio serpiente se sintió frustrado cuando Lucius y sus seguidores volvieron de la reunión con la noticia, y más al saber que la fortuna Black ya no estaba a su disposición – "incluso a afectado en nuestro reclutamiento, hace apenas unos minutos Lucius me estaba comunicando que los Deering, los Blake, los Regal, los Witherspoon y los Sinclair han reusado a unírsenos, necios, pero al menos los Laurent y los Knight han aceptado esta vez" –

– "Fue por eso que Lucius ha recibido el castigo que les estabais infligiendo antes de mi llegada" –

– "Oh no, fue porque Lucius perdió un objeto que era muy valioso para mí y que Potter lo había destruido hace años, pero volviendo al tema Severus me he enterado de que una de las prometidas del muchacho es la hija mayor de Cyrus Greengrass, crees que convenciéndole nos ayude" –

– "Lo pongo en duda mi señor" – habla aún con tranquilidad el pocionista – "desde hace años Lucius ha estado atosigando a Cyrus para que su hija y Draco iniciaran el cortejo, pero como será Potter el nuevo Lord Black, no dudo en apoyarle" –

El hombre queda callado para luego pensar.

– "Dime Severus, que hijas de mis seguidores, cuyas edades están cerca de la edad del chico, están asistiendo a Hogwarts" –

Snape calla para pensar hasta tener la respuesta.

– "Solo puedo pensar en cuatro mi señor" – Voldemort le hace señal para que continúe – "Pansy Parkinson y Millicent Bulstrode de su año, pero creo que Parkinson está en una relación con Draco y para lo que creo que vos estáis pensando mi señor enviar a la hija de Bulstrode sería declarar vuestra derrota" –

– "Y las otras dos" –

– "Son Selena Blackraven es un año menor que él y a Artemisa Hathaway la cual es un año mayor que él" –

– "Excelente, hare llamar a Darius y a Frederick para que sus hijas se acerquen al muchacho, una vez que una de ellas se case con Potter hare que me lo entreguen" –

* * *

Otra semana había pasado y Harry estaba de lo más contento.

Hasta ahora Umbridge no se había enterado de nada sobre el Club de Defensa o el DC (Defence's Club / Club de Defensa), como había abreviado Hermione, el nombre vendría de perlas porque hacía referencia a una compañía de comics muggles que, como era de suponer, la mayoría de los alumnos desconocía y si la cara sapa era una purista era obvio que serviría para distraerla.

En verdad el nombre fue discutido muchas veces hasta que quedo en DC, al menos no se llamaron el ED (Ejercito de Dumbledore) como había sugerido Ginny y Matilda Blake, la Ravenclaw de cuarto año, la razón que les dio Daphne era que el nombre era demasiado llamativo y si Umbridge los pillaban culparían al director y a Harry por esto, dándole más razón a esa mujer de que estaban haciendo un ejército privado.

Y hablando del DC todo estaba yendo de perlas, muchos empezaron a mejorar, el más reconocido era Neville, el pobre apenas podía desarmar a una persona, ahora era un experto.

– "Entonces Harry ¿qué vas enseñarnos esta noche?" –

– "He estado pensando en la parálisis de cuerpo entero" – le contesta al que hace poco era considerado un Squid.

– "Oh porras, yo quería que siguieras con el encantamiento Patronus" – se quejaba Dean

Los tres chicos estaban hablando tranquilamente en el Gran Comedor, disfrutando de su almuerzo de Domingo.

– "Un Patronus es difícil de conjurar Dean" – contesta el protagonista – "créeme aún no me explico cómo puedo conjurar uno de cuerpo entero, pero tranquilo os lo enseñare lo prometo" –

– "Hablando de eso Dean, no empezabas hoy con tus deberes de prefecto" – habla Neville haciendo recordar al moreno

– "Uy es verdad" – el chico termina su bebida y se levanta de la mesa – "nos vemos en la Sala Común" –

* * *

Desde el Viernes pasado McGonagall había nombrado a Dean como el nuevo prefecto de Gryffindor por la suspensión de Ron.

Tal parece de que Umbridge no consiguió lo que quería, tenerlo más atado con los deberes de prefecto para que tuviera menos tiempo de 'confraternizar' con sus chicas, en lo personal se sentía feliz de que McGonagall y Dumbledore no lo hayan nombrado, ya que se hubiese visto venir otra insinuación de Malfoy de que compro su puesto de prefecto.

– "Me alegra por Dean, será un buen prefecto" – Neville tiene las mismas ideas que Harry – "yo no hubiese encajado, no doy bien la talla" –

– "Claro que si Neville, recuerda cuando intentaste detenernos en nuestro primer curso" –

– "No me hables de eso" – comenta con sonrojo – "casi me da un resfriado esa noche" – ambos sonríen por el comentario – "Oye Harry, hablando de los anteriores puestos de Ron, que ha pasado con el puesto de Guardián" –

– "Descuida, eso también ya está solucionado" –

– "En verdad ¿a quién han metido?" –

– "A Natalie McDonald, está en segundo año y créeme esa chica es buena" –

– "Si era tan buena, porque no se presentó en las primeras pruebas" –

– "Resultaba que ella no poseía escoba propia, además que es una nacida de muggles y no sabía cómo se jugaba el quidditch hasta ahora" –

Neville asiente con la cabeza y Harry decide contarle como pudieron encontrarla.

– "Angelina y Alice estaban haciendo sus deberes al aire libre cuando la vieron jugando junto a sus amigos al futbol, es un deporte muggles casi parecido al quidditch, y ella se encargaba de parar todos los balones que le lanzaban, de 20 intentos que vieron las chicas, ella las paro todas" –

– "Guao" –

– "Así que las chicas se le acercan y le ofrecen unirse al equipo; en la practica del otro día George le presto su escoba para hacer la prueba y en verdad esa chica parecía la versión femenina de Wood" –

– "Y qué pasa con la escoba, me has dicho que es una hija de muggles y no posee escoba, por consiguiente dudo que tenga dinero suficiente como para pagar una buena, y dudo que la dejéis utilizar una de las escobas viejas del almacén" –

– "De eso ya me he encargado" – contesta con una sonrisa

– "¡Perdona!" –

– "Recuerdas que extra-oficialmente soy dueño de la mitad de la compañía Escobas Barredora, les he pedido que me mande una Barredora 11 para Natalie" –

– "Y tu corres con todos los gastos, estas hecho un santo últimamente" –

– "Pero que dices Nev" – Harry se levanta habiendo terminado de comer – "para el mundo no soy más que el enemigo número uno" –

* * *

Con ello Harry se larga del Gran Comedor, en cierto modo era en parte verdad de lo último que le había dicho era cierto. Para la opinión pública no era más que un chico desequilibrado diciendo mentiras cada dos por tres, para sus enemigos solo era la persona que su señor desea matar y para los demás una bomba andante.

* * *

Doblando la esquina Harry tropieza con una chica de Slytherin.

– "Lo siento" –

– "En realidad, creo que no" – Harry ve bien y había chocado con una chica peli-negra corta y con una mirada extraña en sus ojos, pero pudo identificar que era más joven que él – "me has dado la excusa perfecta para hablarte" – la niña le guiñe el ojo – "soy Selena Blackraven, voy a cuarto año" – la chica se le acerca al oído – "y te creo" –

– "Un segundo, de que hablas" – Harry de un salto se alega de la chica.

– "Que te creo. Sobre que el señor Tenebroso ha vuelto" – la chica se le acerca como si fuese una pantera a punto de obtener su presa – "sabes he escuchado por la sala común de Slytherin, a Draco y a su sequito, que el señor Tenebroso busca un arma en el ministerio" –

– "Un arma…" – de repente Harry empieza a dudar – "un segundo, por qué me estás diciendo esto" –

– "Porque" – la chica se muerde el labio sensualmente – "puedo ser tu espía o si quieres algo más…" –

– "Te importaría devolverme a mi prometido Blackraven" –

Esa voz vino de nada más y nada menos de la misma Reina de Hielo de Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass.

– "Porque tan defensiva Greengrass" – su voz sensual había cambiado a una de fastidio – "no te importa compartirlo verdad, después de todo tendrás que compartirlo con Bones y Patil" –

– "Prefiero vestir santos y vivir como una muggle a compartirlo contigo, Blackraven" –

* * *

Daphne sin previo aviso coge de la mano a Harry y se lo lleva lejos de la chica. Ya lejos cerca del aula de Encantamientos.

– "Y BIEN" – después de estar en silencio durante todo el trayecto descarga su ira – "que hacías con Blackraven" –

– "Nada" – tal parece que Daphne no le gusto la respuesta – "te lo juro, estaba caminando cuando nos tropezamos de casualidad y de repente empieza a insinuárseme. Además de que me dijo que Voldemort buscaba un arma en el Ministerio" –

– "Lo sé" – contesta ella – "por eso te buscaba, el idiota de Draco lo soltó a noche, mientras… un segundo nos estamos desviando del tema" – vuelve a su estado enojada – "no sabes que Selena Blackraven es la contraparte de Lavender Brown en Slytherin" –

– "Como querías que lo fuera…" –

Harry se calla al ver como Daphne le amenazaba con el dedo.

– "Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella u a otra, o habrás deseado que tu padrino no te haya nombrado Lord Black" –

– "Vale está bien" – Harry se le ocurre tomarle el pelo – "No estarás celosa" –

– "QUÉ. Ahora sí que te mato Potter, ahora…" –

Pero las amenazas de Daphne son calladas por el beso repentino que Harry le estaba dando, haciendo que ambos adolescentes se perdieran en él.

– "Crees que al haberme robado mi primer beso, te perdonaría" – contesta la rubia más calmada

– "Intuición" –

– "Está bien, te salvas por esto" – termina por darle una sonrisa a la chica – "tendrás que darle uno a Padma si deseas vivir hasta Navidad" –

* * *

Así ambos jóvenes regresan por donde vinieron para disfrutar de su día libre.

– "Así que Padma no lo ha besado" – detrás de una gárgola la gemela hindú muestra una sonrisa divertida – "bien es hora de poner en marcha mi plan, ser Lady Potter o mejor aún Lady Monahan, después de todo Harry no notara la diferencia" –

* * *

 **Y listo por hoy…**

 **Que les pareció. Algo un poco corto, pero bueno no he tenido inspiración.**

 **Ya se que también queréis que siga con mis otras historias, solo os pido que tengan paciencia, yo también soy humano como vosotros. Ahora puedo entender a J.K. por tardar tanto en hacer sus libros.**

 **Porque Dean como Prefecto, pues para molestar a cara sapa purista, la verdad ella es mestiza e hija de un squid.**

 **Porque Natalie McDonald como Guardiana, pues para apoyar al personaje, ella fue una chica que le diagnosticaron leucemia y como nosotras era una Harry Pottiana, que no se si llego a ver el final de la saga, nuestra autora le dedico un tributo en el Cáliz de Fuego, entrando en Gryffindor siendo saludada por Nick Casi Decapitado, si seguimos el orden cronológico este sería su segundo año al estar Harry en quinto.**

 **Bueno como costumbre llego la hora del despido, como siempre un servidor os pide que dejéis vuestros reviews, denle a favorite y a follow, Buenas Noches a todos.**


End file.
